Grandes Esperanzas
by YuzuAihara1993
Summary: Han pasado años desde que Mei se despidió por carta. Yuzu ahora es estudiante universitaria e intenta rehacer su vida, cuando el destino vuelve a dar una vuelta inesperada. ¿Qué les depara la vida esta vez? ¿Podría ser que existiera una segunda oportunidad para ellas?
1. Chapter 1

Grandes esperanzas

Mei, te escribo esta carta pensando que quizás nunca llegues a leerla. Tengo tantas emociones revolvíendose en mi interior que crean un alboroto que no se explicar. Quiero decirte tantas cosas, algunas de ellas ya las sabes. Pero a la vez que siento estas ansias profundas de hablarte también siento que debería alejarme y siento que no debería escribirte. Me duele escribirte, y me dolería no hacerlo.

Este pedazo de papel debería acabar roto y en la papelera, hecho mil pedazos, para que nadie pudiera leerlo. Solo yo lo recordaría. Pero, Mei, te pienso en cada instante. Pronuncio tu nombre con gritos ahogados dentro de mi mente, en lo más profundo. Quiero decirles que se callen de una vez pero están tan lejos que no puedo llegar, allí solo has llegado tú. Allí donde nadie más llegará jamás.

Cuando escribo tu nombre siento que con cada letra puedo darte vida, puedo crearte y te percibo más cerca. Cada trazo de las letras de tu nombre me hace pensar en todo lo que hemos vivido juntas. En todo lo que quería vivir contigo. En todo lo que llegué a creer que podríamos vivir juntas.

Ha pasado un año desde que nos conocimos. El tiempo ha pasado tan rápido, y aún así siento que te conozco de toda la vida. Aunque estaba equivocada, aún no te conozco del todo. Quiero conocerte, o quizás debería decir, quería conocerte. Por completo. Ahora ya no estoy segura si podrá ser.

Mi querida hermana pequeña, o al menos así tendría que haberte visto desde el principio. Si hubiera sido así quizás todo habría sido más fácil. Pero no podemos elegir los sentimientos que se crean en nuestro interior; o eso estoy llegando a comprender. Sentimientos como los que ahora nacen en mi como el querer pedirte de rodillas que vuelvas, querer gritarte que a pesar de todo solo a tu lado he sido verdaderamente feliz. Pero intentaré madurar y aceptar tus decisiones. Quiero llegar a madurar y ser un poco más como tú, de la misma manera que tu me dijiste que querías ser como yo. Si ambas aprendimos algo la una de la otra quizás puedo decir que todo esto valió la pena.

Ahora entiendo que me enamoré de ti en el instante en el que te conocí, pero no lo supe reconocer, o no quise reconocerlo hasta más tarde. Aunque tuvimos un complicado y desagradable comienzo pronto descubrí que estabas cargada de responsabilidades y una presión familiar inimaginables, las cuales te han llevado a separarte de mi finalmente. Pero ese es el camino que has elegido por ti misma, o eso quiero creer. Si es así, entonces estoy orgullosa de ti y espero que en ese camino encuentres la felicidad. Espero que nos podamos encontrar algún día y que entonces me puedas decir que eres feliz. Espero con ansias ese día.

Me alegro de haberte conocido, Mei.

YUZU

Han pasado años desde que le escribí la carta a Mei. La mandé pero tal como pensaba no obtuve ninguna respuesta. En aquel momento no necesitaba una respuesta, tan solo me conformé pensando que algún día podría volver a verla, aunque ese día aún no ha llegado.

Mei se marchó de casa despué de escribirme su carta en nuestro diario. Creía que no se habría marchado de la ciudad, pero Tokyo es inmenso así que las posibilidades de que nos encontraramos otra vez no eran demasiado grandes. Ella dejó de atender a las clases en nuestra escuela, aunque me dijeron que seguía formando parte del consejo estudiantil. Momokino se convirtió en la presidenta del consejo y de vez en cuando nos encontrábamos por los pasillos y me comentaba algo sobre Mei, ya que seguían en contacto por el bien de la escuela. Mei había sido lo único que nos unía así que no nos vimos después de las clases durante el resto de nuestros periodos escolares en la escuela Aihara. Seguí teniendo contacto con las demás compañeras, sobretodo con mi mejor amiga Harumin. No se que habría pasado sin ella, ha sido mi apoyo todo este tiempo. Una verdadera amiga de las que se encuentran pocas veces en la vida.

Después de que Mei basicamente desapareciera de mi vida, Mamá también se encontrba algo sola, la casa se quedó muy vacía. Así que yo intentaba pasar tiempo con ella también, pero ella también podía entender que de alguna manera había perdido a mi hermana y estaba bastante deprimida, así que comprendía que pasara mucho tiempo con Harumin y me quedara a dormir en su casa. Muchas veces era mi madre la que me sugería que lo hiciera. Ellas dos han sido mi apoyo principal, aunque no se si han podido entender o entiende lo que ha significó Mei para mi. Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo a veces, no fue una relación que se pueda explicar con definiciones comunes de familia o amistad o amor. Mei y yo fuimos todas esas cosas, y a la vez ninguna de ellas. Era demasiado joven para entender que nuestra relación no podría evolucionar, que nadie nos aceptaría. ¿Cómo iba alguien a aceptarnos si nisiquiera nosotras mismas podíamos definirnos? Nuestro final era previsible, solo ahora me doy cuenta de eso.

Pero ahora ya he reecho mi vida. Soy estudiante universitaria, me estoy especializando en la literatura. Después de que Mei se fuera empecé a escribir todos mis sentimientos, y acabé desarrollando interés por la lectura y la escritura que sorprendió a todo el mundo a mi alrededor. Incluso a mi misma. Mi madre casi lloró de felicidad al saber que quería estudiar algo así, creo que siempre pensó que acabaría de estudiar a los 18 y encontraría una porquería de trabajo para toda la vida. Así que gracias a las ganas que le eché a la hora de estudiar que aprendí de Mei, hoy puedo estar orgullosa de mi misma y hacer que mi madre se sienta orgullosa también. Además sacó buenas notas y estoy entre las 20 mejores de mi curso. Nunca la primera, ¡pero eso ya me satisface!

Qué más os puedo contar de mí... Hoy es mi cumpleaños, ¡ya van 21!

Lo celebraré con mis amigos de la universidad; y por supuesto Harumin. De camino al apartamento que comparto con Harumin, donde ibamos a celebrarlo, pasé por una pastelería que no estaba muy lejos de mi antigua escuela. Mis instintos que son a veces un poco dramáticos y masoquistas me llevaron a querer acercarme a la escuela. Había pasado tiempo desde que había visto ese edificio.

"Escuela privada femenina Udagawa"

"...¿Udagawa?", pensé, y mi corazón dio un vuelco inesperado. "Será que finalmente se casó..."

Intentando no pensar más en eso llegué al apartamento, pero me encontré con las luces apagadas.

"Ya tendrían que estar todos aquí..."

De repente se encendieron las luces, y vi a todos mis amigos.

"Sorpresa!", gritaron.

La que gritó fui yo, interiormente, cuando vi a una de las personas dentro de el grupo que tenía delante de mis ojos. Se me abrió la boca pero no salió ningún sonido.

"Feliz cumpleaños Yuzucchi!", gritaba Harumin con su sonrisa enorme de siempre, con su brazo reposado en el hombro de una chica que pensaba que no vería nunca más. Su brazo estaba alrededor de los hombros de Mei, como si ella fuera el regalo, la sorpresa.

"Felicidades, Yuzu.", dijo su voz, con su peculir tono frío y distante pero con esa calidez oculta. Su voz tenía algo más, era más compleja que la última vez que la había escuchado hacía años. O quizás era el efecto que se creaba en mi mente, al no haberla escuchado en tanto tiempo.

Harumin estaba esperando que me alegrara, o eso parecía indicar la expresión de su rostro.

Quizás no era una casualidad que hubiera pasado por la escuela ese día, o que algo en mi me había hecho querer ver la escuela. Justo hoy había pensado en Mei más de lo normal. Pero no pensaba que la vería, mi corazón no estaba preparado para eso. Todo lo que me había costado olvidarla, lo que me había costado recuperarme de haberla perdido. Ahora de repente estaba delante mío, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"M..¿Mei?", dije casi sin voz. Sentí como unas lágrimas estaban apresurándose para caer por mis mejillas. `

Antes de que pudieramos hablar, antes de que pudiera acercarme a ella, mis amigos simplemente se aceraron y me abrazaron, al imaginar seguramente que estaba llorando de felicidad. Entonces lloré abiertamente, y les dije que era de felicidad. Odio mentir. Mei no se unió al abrazo, pero intentó esbozar algo parecido a una frágil sonrisa en su cara. Su mirada estaba algo cansada, pero casi no podía notar el paso de los años en su piel.

Harumin seguía sonriendo y dijo algo así como "¿Te gusta tu regalo verdad?", señalando a Mei, la cual parecía un poco incómoda con el comentario. Pero yo creía conocer a Mei, y si ella no había cambiado nada en estos años seguro que había ido por voluntad propia. Aunque Harumin era muy buena convenciendo cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja.

"Pues eso es todo lo que te vamos a regalar!", dijo Nao.

"No es verdad!", respondió Rina.

Harumin me entregó una caja forrada de papel de regalo rojo brillante, la cual me habría alegrado de recibir en otras circunstancias.

"Gracias, Harumin.", tomé la caja con una mano, mientras con la manga de la otra me limpié las lágrimas.

"Yo también te traje algo." Dijo Mei, sorprendiéndome.

Yo no podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando. Era una caja muy pequeña que casí cabía en la palma de su mano.

"Puedes abrirlos después! Me muero de hambre.", dijo Setsuko.

Mei guardó el regalo en su elegante bolso en vez de entregarmelo o dejarlo en la mesa como yo hice con el otro regalo.

"Harumin nos contó la historia. Tendréis muchas cosas de las que hablar, ¿no? Después de tanto tiempo...", dijo Rina con su voz delicada y aguda.

"Pues...si, la verdad.", reí de manera nerviosa, evitando a toda costa la mirada de Mei.

Y así la fiesta pasó, y todos marcharon excepto mi compañera de piso, a la que tenía que interrogar. Mei me dió su regalo y mis manos temblaban, intenté disimularlo pero seguro que ella se dió cuenta, ella parecía estar buscando y esperando mi mirada, y yo se la devolví un segundo nada más para agradecerle que hubiera venido y agradecerle el regalo.

Tantas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, quería decirle que se quedara, que me diera su número, pedirle que fueramos a tomar el té las dos juntas para ponernos al día. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza esa noche desde que la ví y no paró. Cuando nuestras manos rozaron para coger el regalo mi corazón parecía explotar. Entonces, antes de que pudiera decir nada ella empezó a marchar también con los demás pero Harumin la paró.

"Mei! Yuzucchi tiene muchas ganas de hablar contigo, ¿por qué no os quedáis un rato hablando? Yo voy a ir a la tienda a comprar comida para desayunar mañana.", dijo Harumin, como la excusa más mala que he escuchado en la historia del universo.

Y así, repentinamente, nos quedamos las dos solas, en la puerta del apartamento.

Yo seguía evitando la mirada profunda de Mei, sintiéndome estúpida, y como una adolescente enamorada otra vez.

"Qui ¿quieres entrar?", le dije con voz temblorosa.

"Yuzu, ¿estás bien? Me has ignorado toda la noche... Aunque es mi culpa por aparecer así, sin decir nada. Te pido disculpas.", empezó a hablar, y su lenguaje aunque formal y distante, hizo que me derritiera por dentro. Al fin y al cabo su voz tenía ese efecto en mí.

La miré directamente, nuestros ojos se encontraron. Se me cayó la llave.

"sisi, ¡estoy bien!", sonreí, fingiendo. Realmente una parte de mi estaba rebosante de alegría pero entonces recordé el cartel de la escuela.

Me agaché para coger las llaves y abrí la puerta. Mei entró detrás mío y cerró. Se me hizo extraño entrar así con ella, sin que hubiera nadie más, siendo una casa distinta, sin que mamá estuviera ahí. ¿No estaré soñando? Seguramente me despertaré pronto de este sueño, dulce tortura...

"Yuzu, ¿quieres abrir mi regalo?", preguntó con un tono de voz suave.

"eh, si claro. Ahora lo abriré.", lo saqué de uno de mis bolsillos.

"Que seráaa, que seráaa", dije, fingiendo que mi nivel de emocion era mucho más bajo de lo que realmente era.

Abrí la caja y vi un anillo. No cualquier anillo. Sino el anillo que yo le había regalado, el anillo de compromiso... De nuestra relación.

Ahora simplemente estaba aún más confundida.

"Mei...No entiendo nada... Lo siento, tendrás que explicarme..." dije, mirando al suelo, sintiendo que las lágrimas iban a derramarse otra vez.

"Quiero explicartelo todo.", dijo Mei, con un tono de voz algo cambiado, no sabía decir exactamente en que.

Entonces sentí una mano, un tacto muy familiar que no había sentido en años. Su mano levantó mi cabeza agarrandome suavemente la barbilla, haciendo que nuestros ojos se encontraran. Estaba peligrosamente cerca.

"Nunca te he olvidado, Yuzu."

Sentí ese contacto y casi no pude reacionar.

"M-Mei!..."

Entonces estudié su mirada más profundamente, y vi la misma expresión que recordaba haber visto las primeras veces que la vi a punto de llorar; cuando hablamos del profesor que quería aprovecharse de ella, cuando yo no me daba cuenta de toda la carga que ella tenía e intentaba convercerla de que fuera más libre, cuando le hablé de su padre sin saber su historia. Esa mirada penetrante profundamente triste, pero que intentaba no aparentarlo.

Era como si hubieramos vuelto al principio, como si nada hubiese cambiado. Pero todo había cambiado.

"Felicidades...", le dije, con la voz más seca y menos emocionada que encontré en mi interior.

"Pero es tú cumpleaños y no el mí-"

"Por tu matrimonio.", la corté.

Al decir eso su mirada se volvió más distante, hicimos algo de distancia las dos a la vez.

Quizás eso era lo único que se nos daba bien, pensé amargamente.

"Gracias.", respondió, tardando mucho en contestar.

Entonces Mei empezó a evitar mi mirada también. ¿Qué tipo de comunicación íbamos a tener así?

Entonces recordé el anillo.

"¿Porqué me has devuelto el anillo? Quiero decir, puedo entender los motivos pero... No sé porque ahora."

Hubo una pausa llena de un incómodo silencio.

"¿Te invitó Harumin?"

"Sí, Taniguchi-san me invitó, pero yo también había pensado en..."

Sentía cada miligramo de peso de ese anillo y de su caja.

"¿En qué?..."

Nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo.

"Creo que te debo una explicación. Bueno, aunque no te la debiera, te la quiero dar."

"No, Mei, tranquila, no me debes ninguna explicación.", aunque por dentro me moría de ganas de escuchar todo lo que creía que me tenía que decir, y mi yo interior, mi yo del pasado se apareció en mi mente para decirme que sí, que realmente Mei me debía una explicación; al fin y al cabo había cortado nuestra relación con una carta. No se había enfrentado a mi hasta ahora.

"Mei, lo que más me importa saber ahora mismo es si eres feliz."

"Yuzu...", dijo casi sin voz, antes de darse la vuelta. Caminó hacia la ventana y se quedó mirando hacia fuera.

"La verdad es que yo...", continuó.

Yo me acerqué, lentamente, con cada paso que daba intentaba recorrer los días, los meses, los años que habíamos estado separadas, como si cada movimiento me acercara más a los recuerdos que tenía de ella. Con cada paso que daba la miraba, mientras ella me daba la espalda, y quería pensar que aquella era la Mei que conocía, o la que estaba a medio camino por conocer.

Sin pensarlo, al haberme acercado lo suficiente, puse mis manos en sus hombros. Quizás ellas solas pensaron que Mei necesitaba ser reconfortada.

"Mei...Me gustaría saber que te ha llevado a venir hoy aquí... Me gustaría saber porque te fuiste.", decía con mi voz entrecortada. Me recordó a cuando le pregunté sobre cual había sido el significado de nuestro beso, el que ella inició justo después de haber despedido a su padre.

Una de sus manos alcanzó la mía, en su hombro. Nuestros dedos se entrelarazon con naturalidad, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Nuestras manos se recordaban a la perfección. Pero había algo más; ya no eramos unas niñas, ahora eramos adultas y yo estaba intentando madurar y hacer mi vida. Ya no era tan inocente como antes, pero cerca de Mei me sentía como una adolescente otra vez.

Mi primer amor, mi gran y único amor, había vuelto. Estaba tan cerca pero tan lejos.

Noté como su mano apretó la mía, entonces se dió la vuelta y sin poder ver su cara, se dejó caer sobre mi cuerpo escondiendo su cabeza en la melena que me caía por el hombro.

"Lo siento, Mei. No quería presionarte, podemos hablar en otro momento. Tranquila, estoy aquí.", dije, casi sin darme cuenta que estaba imitándome a mi misma, como aquella vez. "Me tienes aquí, siempre he estado aquí.", decía acariciándole la cabeza mientras la escuché sollozar y sentí como mi camiseta se humedecía en el hombro por sus lágrimas que ya no estaba intentando frenar.

"Me alegro tanto de verte, te he echado mucho de menos. Ni te imaginas.", seguía diciéndole ahora en susurros, mientras la abrazaba más aún, sintiendo que ella no solo aceptaba sino que buscaba más mi contacto.

"Lo puedo imaginar. Yo también, Yuzu.", respondió al igual en un susurro, entonces me observó de cerca con su mirada profunda, y se separó lo suficiente como para agarrar mi cara suavemente con sus manos. Entonces noté el contacto frío metálico de su anillo. No era el anillo que yo le había dado, era un anillo de boda. De su boda con otra persona, con un hombre. Alguien cuyo lugar yo no había podido alcanzar. Pero ahora ella estaba llorando en mis brazos.

"Me llegó tu carta, aunque nunca la respondí.", dijo, a lo que no respondí. Yo solo me concentraba en abrazarla, con mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para que no pudiera huir otra vez.

"Como decías en la carta, yo solo fui feliz contigo, Yuzu."

Y con sus manos agarrando mi cara, se acercó a mi, y sentí sus labios contra los míos.

Pude sentir algunas lágrimas en su rostro que aun no se habían desvanecido, sentí la calidez y la suavidad de esos labios con los que había soñado despierta todas las noches. Lo que más había deseado, y lo que más había temido, lo que más feliz me había hecho y a la vez algo que me había herido profundamente; todo estaba ahora delante mío.

Sentí como cada célula de mi cuerpo reaccionaba y se despertaba, y se encendía.

Recordé mis propios pensamientos, cuando vi a Mei mientras el profesor estúpido la besaba forzosamente. Y pensé: "¿Son así los besos?"

Sus labios se habían aferrado a los míos pero no se movían, solo parecían disfrutar del contacto. Entonces lentamente separé los míos y la busqué, busqué los labios de Mei como la había buscado a ella en cada segundo en mis fantasías. Mis manos libremente viajaron hasta su cintura y la atrajeron más hacia mi, a la vez que mis labios degustaban cada beso que me estaba regalado su boca. Nuestros labios intentaron compensar el tiempo perdido, que había sido muy largo.

Ahora lo volví a pensar, como en aquel momento. ¿Son siempre así, los besos? Algo que te devuelve una parte de ti que estaba muerta, algo que despierta partes en ti que no sabías ni que existían. ¿Eran todos los besos así?

Y como en las últimas ocasiones que nos habíamos besado, sentía que eran los únicos momentos donde yo tomaba el liderazgo, donde Mei se dejaba llevar.

Entonces nos separmos para tomar aire, y su mano acarició cada milímetro de mi cara, como si me memorizara.

"Te he traído el anillo para que...algún día puedas darme una segunda oportunidad.", dijo, de repente, con su voz aún llena de la pasión repentina de ese beso.

Y así mi vida volvía a convertirse en un torbellino fatal de emociones complejas y pasiones prohibidas.


	2. Chapter 2

Grandes Esperanzas

Capítulo 2

La vuelta de Mei a mi vida me había generado una incertidumbre y una confusión tan profunda que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado la noche de mi cumpleaños. No podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras, no podía creer que quería una segunda oportunidad.

Estaba recordando los últimos instantes antes de que Mei se marchara la noche de mi cumpleaños. Después de aquellos besos que me dejaron pidiendo más, pero a la vez más satisfecha de lo que había estado nunca, Mei posó su frente contra la mía y cerró sus ojos, me agarró los hombros para mantenerme cerca por unos instantes. Entonces tuve la necesidad de preguntarle.

"Mei, siento que estoy en un sueño... ¿No vas a volver a desaparecer, verdad?"

"No... Quiero verte otra vez. Quiero hablar contigo..."

Y así nos quedamos unos instantes, hasta que oímos el sonido de las llaves que indicaban que Harumin estaba de vuelta. Entonces intercambiamos números y nos despedimos, por el momento.

¿Porqué todo así tan de golpe? ¿Por qué no había contactado conmigo antes?

Pero a la vez una felicidad inmensa me llenaba por dentro, la sensación incluso era física y empezaba en mi pecho y se extendía por mis venas hasta llegar a las yemas de mis dedos.

"Aihara! En la fila del fondo.", oí una voz que me sacó de mis pensamientos a la fuerza.

"Ya que no está prestando ninguna atención he interpretado que su actitud se basa en que conoce a la perfección la autora que hemos empezado a tratar hoy.", prosigió la profesora.

Escuché a algunas personas que intentaron frenar su risa, para no llamar la atención y mantener el silencio. Todas las miradas se fijaron en mi. Yo estaba totalmente despistada y ni siquiera sabía de que novela o autor me estaba hablando.

Yo había elegido esa asignatura entre las opciones de todas las materias opcionales que debíamos tomar para rellenar todos nuestros huecos en los horarios del curso. Mis amigos habían elegido otras asignaturas, solo Setsuko había elegido la misma que yo, pero a ella le gustaba sentarse en la primera fila en esa asignatura. Parecía del club de fans de la profesora Ishihara, o algo así. Pero yo ODIO la primera fila. Que voy a decir; algunas cosas nunca cambian.

No respondí. La profesora me seguía observando, esperando mi respuesta, quemándome con la mirada y haciendome más pequeña con cada segundo.

"¿A que cree que se está refiriendo la autora en estas líneas?"

Yo quería que la tierra me tragara y no volver nunca a aparecer en esa clase, en esa universidad, delante de esa profesora, o en cualquier parte del universo, nunca jamás.

Me encogí en mi silla, y noté como una gota de sudor me caía por la sien, cuando de repente escuché la voz de Setsuko al rescate, aparentemente.

"Estas líneas tratan sobre el amor y la pasión.", afirmó Setsuko, como si creyera que su respuesta era completamente cierta. La profesora giró la cabeza para mirarla, y la analizó con una mirada interesante pero algo molesta.

"Parece que tenemos dos Aiharas en la clase", dijo despertando las risas de algunos estudiantes en la sala. "Pero sí, yo comparto también su respuesta, señorita Sakano."

Un alumno alzó la mano seguidamente, y la profesora le permitió el turno de palabra con un gesto afirmativo de su cabeza.

"Pero usted dijo al principio de la lección que Dickinson era y es famosa por sus poemas característicos que tratan la muerte y la desesperanza, y la soledad entre otros temas."

"Ha estado escuchando bien; pero esa imagen de Dickinson no refleja la realidad de su personaje y de su vida real al completo. La verdad es que podemos encontrar muchas cartas de amor escritas por Emily dirigidas a la persona que algunos creen fue el amor de su vida."

Toda la sala pareció esperar una continuación de aquel inesperado descubrimiento sobre nuestra autora del día.

"Existen diferentes versiones sobre quien fue el amor de Emily Dickinson. Hay algunos que afirman que su amor era el pastor de la iglesia a la que su familia solía atender; otros, en mi humilde opinión de manera más acertada, creen que su amor era su amiga que más tarde se convirtió en su cuñada cuando ésta se casó con el hermano de Dickinson. Posterior al matrimonio, todos ellos vivieron en dos alas diferentes de la mansión de la familia Dickinson."

Mi corazón empezó a latir apresuradamente, dejé de esconderme en mi silla para prestar más atención a las palabras de la profesora.

"Para todos aquellos que me estáis mirando atónitos; sabía que tendría esta reacción así que he traído un fragmento de una de las muchas cartas que Emily le escribió a Susan. Así se llamaba su cuñada."

La profesora apretó el botón de su pequeño control remoto para pasar a la siguiente diapositiva de su presentación.

"Antes de juzgar los sentimientos presentes en esta carta, quiero recordaros que Emily conoció a Susan mucho antes de que se casara con su hermano. Algunos interpretaran los sentimientos como amor familiar, mientras que otros se podrán escandalizar por creer que dos mujeres, además de la misma familia, eran capaces de tener una relación romántica."

Empecé a leer las frases proyectadas en la pantalla, la profesora se calló por unos instantes para dejar que leyeramos.

 _E_ _stán limpiando la casa hoy, Susie, y he hecho un rápido bosquejo de mi cuarto, donde con afecto, y contigo, yo pasaré esta mi hora preciosa, la más preciosa de todas las horas que marcan los días al vuelo, y el día tan querido, que por él cambiaría todo, y tan pronto como pase, suspiraré otra vez por él. No puedo creer, Susie querida, que casi he permanecido sin tí un año entero; el tiempo parece a veces corto, y mi recuerdo de ti caliente como si te hubieras ido ayer, y otras veces si los años y los años recorrieran su camino silencioso, el tiempo parecería menos largo. Y ahora como pronto te tendré, te sostendré en mis brazos; perdonarás las lágrimas, Susie, acuden tan felices que no está en mi corazón reprenderlas y enviarlas a casa._ _  
_ _No sé por qué es -pero hay algo en tu nombre, ahora estás tomando de mí, que llena mi corazón por completo._

Después de leer esas frases mi corazón se alegró de una manera que no sé explicar; sentí que esas palabras completaban y llenaban un vacío que siempre había existido dentro de mí. Es decir, un vacío que había existido al haber conocido a Mei; con el que vinieron muchas preguntas. Preguntas que creía que no tenían respuesta, preguntas que creía que no debían ser respuestas ni siquiera planteadas.

Pero de repente una mujer de otro país y de otra época, de manera póstuma e involuntaria me había dado algun tipo de... como decirlo, ¿esperanza?

No era una esperanza de que los problemas que teníamos Mei y yo se solucionaran, que las barreras que nos separaban se pudieran disolver. Sino más bien una esperanza solo de saber que había existido alguien como yo antes, y por lo tanto, si había existido antes existiría alguien más ahora, y en el futuro. Personas con un amor tan profundo y complejo que no eran aceptados por el mundo y por lo tanto guardaban su amor tan dentro hasta que dolía, lo guardaban dentro y lo mostraban solo en secreto porque pensaban que era algo depravado e inaceptable.

Pero...¿porqué tenía que ocultar mi amor, si no le hacía daño a nadie? Y ocultarlo solo me hace daño a mi misma...

Entonces me di cuenta de que mis emociones podrían ser visibles en mi cara facilmente, así que intenté no mostrar mis sentimientos de manera demasiado visible. Lo cual era bastante difícil... Así que aunque me alegraba de haber descubierto a mi nueva aliada Emily también hubiera preferido que la profesora cambiara el tema más rápido de lo que lo hizo.

Después de eso leímos varias poesías y algunos alumnos, entre ellos mi amiga Setsuko, dieron sus opiniones y expusieron sus análisis algo apresurados, ya que era una clase introductoria y los analisis de esa obra aún eran casuales. Setsuko parecía muy interesada en el tema, y parecía que se le daba bien. Hice una nota mental de pedirle para estudiar juntas para el examen de esa asigntura.

Después de la clase salimos juntas y comentamos sobre la clase. Ella no parecía muy escandalizada, y entonces recordé algunos comentarios que Nao me había hecho sobre ella. Como que a Setsuko no le interesaban los chicos populares, o que a Setsuko no le interesaba casarse.

Él había sido quien me la había presentado, cuando él y yo estábamos saliendo. La verdad es que después de que Mei se marchara estuve tan triste y tan vacía y con el corazón tan roto que pensaba que nunca más volvería a amar. Y a él creo que lo conocí y estaba tan interesado en mi, fue tan amable y simpático, era comprensible y cariñoso, y aún así... Nunca pude llegar a amarlo, nunca sentí estar enamorada. Cuando nos besábamos no era desagradable pero no sentía ni la mínima parte en comparación de lo que había sentido besando a Mei. Solo ver a Mei, o caminar a su lado, aquell me había proporcionado más placer, euforia y felicidad que los besos más apasionados que Nao había intentado darme. No lo culpo, él nunca me hizo daño, y aún después de haber cortado con él y haberle roto el corazón decidió que encontraría la fuerza para seguir siendo mi amigo.

También creo que hay una parte de mi que quería saber. Quería saber si podría sentirme atraída por otras personas. Creí que Mei era la única chica que me atraería. ¿Me gustaban las chicas? ¿Me gustaban los chicos? ¿Ambas cosas? ¿Ninguna? O quizás, será que falla algo en mi y en vez de enamorarme varias veces o sentirme atraída por varias personas como mucha gente, ¿a mí solo me gusta una persona?

Pero Mei se había ido de mi vida así que, si aquell era verdad y yo solo podía amarla a ella, ¿que tipo de vida más solitaria iba a tener entonces?

La verdad es que Setsuko me parecía una persona interesante, desde que la había conocido unos meses atrás. Pero no la conocía tanto como me gustaría. Tiene una aura un tanto misteriosa, además aparenta ser una chica dura. Se podría decir que es femenida pero tiene algo rudo y casual que le da un aire masculino a la vez. Era bastante única, como ella se describía a si misma; "yo solo soy yo misma."

"Oye, Yuzu. ¿Qué te parece la nueva profesora?", me preguntó.

"Ah, pues la verdad es que al principio me intimidaba un poco, y al principio de la clase me ha pillado bien desprevenida pero... Después de la lección de hoy me está empezando a caer bien."

Setsuko levantó una ceja y me miró algo curiosa. Ese parecía uno de sus gestos característicos. Muchas chicas decían que era algo sexy cuando veían a un chico atractivo haciendo ese gesto.

"Bienvenida al club de fans!", bromeó. "La profesora Ishihara tiene carácter, pero es porque conoce muy bien su trabajo y ama lo que hace."

"No, no, aún no soy tan fan como tú. Pero la clase de hoy me ha dejado confusa, pero quiero saber más sobre esta autora.", dije, intentando mostrar mi interés de manera casual, sin que pudiera leer me la mente y ver 'yo también amo a una mujer y que además ha formado parte de mi familia' en toda mi cara.

"Emily Dickinson es una de mis favoritas.", me explicó.

"Tú ya lo conoces todo, ¿no? Yo si fuera el director te daría el título y te mandaría a casa, o a otra universidad a estudiar otras cosas", reí. "Ya pronto sabrás más que Ishiara."

"Imposible.", respondió, riendo también. "Y, ¿porque estabas tan despistada, si se puede saber?"

"Pueees, estaba esperando un mensaje de una amiga a la que hace mucho tiempo que no veo. Y me dijo que me hablaría pronto así que he estado mirando mi móvil todo el rato...", le dije, contándole la verdad a medias.

"Ah, ya veo. Pues a ver si te contesta pronto.", me dijo, mientras levantaba la mano para despedirse. "Nos vemos mañana, si es que no te quedas dormida." Me dijo guiñandome un ojo, y seguidamente tocándome la cabeza como si fuera un perrito. Ella creía que podía hacer eso, solo porque era más alta... Me daba mucha rabia pero a la vez no podía quejarme. Su presencia me resultaba demasiado encantadora y agradable como para molestarme.

Justo en ese momento sentí vibrar mi móvil dentro de mi bolsillo.

`Nuevo mensaje: Mei'


	3. Chapter 3

Grandes esperanzas

Capítulo 3

Mientras esperaba el metro que me llevaría al lugar donde había quedado con Mei reflexioné, después haberlo hecho ya unas mil veces, en que todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Había pasado una semana desde que nos encontramos abruptamente, desde que me besó abruptamente, desde que me devolvió el anillo de la manera más inesperada. Y aunque no me lo devolvía como señal de que me olvidara de ella, de que nuestra relación había terminado para siempre, como yo me temía, era todo lo contrario.

Y la verdad es que después de estos últimos meses cuando he estado tan tranquila, todo funcionaba bien, todo fluía naturalmente, no había emociones excesivamente negativas ni tampoco alegrías excepcionales. Pero estaba tranquila y había encontrado un balance entre mis estudios, mis amigos, y algunas clases particulares que empecé a ofrecer durante mis ratos libres. Algo así como mi segundo trabajo a tiempo parcial, después de que el primero fuera para comprarle el anillo a Mei.

Entonces por primer vez en esa semana me sentí realmente molesta, incluso enfadada, diría. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ahora ella otra vez sin avisar y desmontarme la vida? Y además, ¿por qué merecía ella una segunda oportunidad por mi parte? Era ella quien me había abandonado.

"Eres demasiado amable, Yuzucchi", recordaba las palabras de Harumin.

Quería pensar en mi misma por unos momentos. Pero mi corazón no podía decirle un no rotundo a Mei. Aunque todo aquello fuera una locura. La locura de hacía años a la que le habíamos sumado un nuevo nivel de todas las cosas que no se deben hacer.

¿Era Mei capaz de dejar a su marido? Me costaba incluso pensar en la palabra. Pero... ¿Si nunca estuvo enamorada por qué se casó? Sí, ya sé. Creo que conozco la respuesta, pero aún así...

Entonces finalmente llegué a mi destino. La vi sentada en la mesa de la cafetería que habíamos acordado. Estaba de espaldas a mí, y mi mente aprovechó ese instante para contemplarla y estudiarla. Olvidé que estaba en medio del paso y alguien se disculpó para poder pasar y me sacó de mi obnuvilamiento.

Me acerqué a ella de manera parecida a la que había hecho la vez anterior, pero con nuevos sentimientos. Con un ligero resentimiento, algo de orgullo, que me habían dicho no era normal en mí y había tenido que aprender.

Llegué a mi silla y la saludé.

"Mei."

¿Por qué solo puedo decir su nombre de esa manera? ¿Es que acaso no se saludar como las personas normales?

"Yuzu. Pensaba que no vendrías...", creía que era la primera vez que la escuchaba decir eso. También quizás porque había sido la primera vez en mi vida en la que había dudado si realmente quería verla o no.

"Lo siento. Me retrasé un poco, disculpa.", contesté.

"No te preocupes."

Entonces nos quedamos las dos sentadas sin decir nada por unos momentos, de manera algo incómoda. ¿Qué era lo que se tendría que decir en una situación como esta?

Vi, por el rabillo del ojo, como Mei rozaba con la punta de sus dedos la parte posterior de su cuello, llegando a su oído y recolocándo un mechón de pelo.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian, pensé.

Después de unos momentos Mei cortó el frío silencio.

"La verdad es que yo me tengo que disculpar, por el otro día, por hoy. Sé que todo esto debe ser confuso para tí..."

Mi resentimiento y orgullo se cayeron por las escaleras de la cafetería, después de verla disculpandose honesta y sentidamente. Yuzu, aguanta.

"No pasa nada!", mentí, piadosamente. Porqué una parte muy grande de mi no podía soportar ver a Mei con esa mirada triste, tan triste.

"Gracias. Vamos a aprovechar la tarde y cuéntame que tal te va en la universidad."

Dijo, como si el beso de la semana pasada no hubiera ocurrido.

Me quedé parada un segundo y dije simplemente: "¿En la universidad?" Como si fuera lo más raro que me hubieran preguntado nunca en mi vida.

"Sí, bueno, o de lo que te apetezca.", prosigió.

Di un pequeño golpecito con mi puño en la mesa, reí para mí y entonces las palabras vinieron a mi boca.

"¿Apareces en mi vida después de tanto tiempo, sin avisar...Te presentas en mi cumpleaños, me devuelves el anillo y me besas... Y ahora me preguntas como me va en la universidad", dije con voz baja intentando que las mesas de al lado no nos escucharan, e intentando ser educada con Mei después de todo. Aunque creó que no funcionó porqué ambas mesas cortaron sus conversaciones en seco.

Mei miró a los lados empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

"Yuzu..."

Me calmé y entonces observé como la pareja de la mesa de al lado se levantaba y se iba. No sé si justo habían terminado su café o se habían sentido molestos. Los de la otra mesa retomaron su conversación.

"Mejor será que te cuente yo entonces..."

"¿Cuando te casaste, no invitaste a Mamá a la boda?"

"No quería que ella te diera detalles, sabría que te herirían."

Lo que me hiere es... toda esta conversación.

"Lo que me hirió fue que te marcharas. Yo quise encontrar un camino para ambas pero..."

"No había ningún camino, Yuzu. Y lo sabes."

"¿Lo hay ahora? ¿Lo has encontrado? Dime."

La verdad es que aquella no era una conversación de cafetería para una tarde casual.

Su mano se acercó a la mía, recorriendo unos centímetros por encima de la mesa, pero no llegó a rozarme.

"No lo sé... Solo quería verte, por eso me presenté el otro día.", decía de maner sincera. O al menos eso quería creer yo. Las puntas de mis dedos rozaron la piel del dorso de su mano. Seguía siendo tan suave... Pero entonces pensé, donde habían estado esas manos. Me preguntaba que era lo que hacía con aquellas manos cuando estaba con su esposo.

"Y si no había ningún camino, por qué.."

"Yuzu, me gustaría hablar de eso a solas contigo. Este no es el lugar.", me cortó, retirando su mano de la mesa. Por eso me habí preguntado sobre la universidad... Pero ¿cuál era su propósito entonces? Sí la conversación importante que debíamos tener solo podíamos tenerla a solas, por qué estábamos en una caf—

Entonces me di cuenta, de que Mei y yo ya no teníamos intimidad. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Mei tenía momentos en los que parecía darse cuenta del mundo que la rodeaba, y sus grandes murallas se erigían de nuevo. Siempre las había alzado ante mí justo cuando yo estaba a punto de llegar a su cima y cruzarlas para llegar a ella.

A Mei le preocupaba demasiado lo que pensaban los demás, incluso si eran extraños como los de la mesa de al lado. Si a ella le importaba tanto aparentar delante de gente desconocida, no me extrañaba nada que hubiera sido capaz de casarse en contra de su voluntad para seguir manteniendo las apariencias. Pero todo aquello parecía haberla convertido en una persona totalmente infeliz, lo podía ver en sus ojos. Lo sentí en el llanto que estuvo derramando sobre mi hombro cuando me abrazó la semana pasada.

Quizás aquello era lo normal. Lo normal... ¿Qué es normal? ¿Para que servía?

Lo normal aquí es no destacar, intentar vivir una vida estándar y no molestar a los demás. Lo entiendo, hasta cierto punto. Lo de Mei era otro nivel fuera de mi experiencia vital.

Entonces intenté no destacar por unos momentos, y le hablé de la universidad, de mis nuevos amigos, y de mi nueva profesora de literatura. Y le hablé de Emily Dickinson.

La historia de la vida de Dickinson pareció incomodarla, pero a la vez sentí que en su mirada púrpura profunda nacía un sentimiento como el que había nacido en mi al conocer la misma historia. Existía alguien como nosotras.

"Entonces la profesora cree que es posible que ellas estuvieran enamoradas. Y bueno... la mansión era muy grande, si realmente ellas tenían una relación seguro que podían encontrar el momento y el lugar."

La conversación estaba yendo por mal camino. O quizás buen camino. Yo ya no entendía bien, solo seguía mis instintos. Teniendo a Mei delante mío no solo mi corazón reaccionaba sino también todo mi cuerpo.

Mientras hablaba de Emily y Susan, pensaba en todas las cosas que no había hecho con Mei. En las cosas que Mei sabía que yo había querido hacer. Todo lo que yo había sentido que ella quería hacer conmigo.

Todo lo que no había llegado a hacer aún con nadie. Notaba que mi cara se ponía más caliente.

"En una de las cartas, Emily le escribía que..."

Entonces Mei se levantó de repente.

"Yuzu, me apetece caminar. Marchémonos.", dijo, y acto seguido empezó a bajar por las escaleras hacía la primera planta de la cafetería.

"Mei! Espera!"

Ya en la calle, empecé a seguir a Mei que estaba andando a paso ligero, ni muy rápido ni muy lento. Pero había algo extraño.

"Mei!", grité, al alcanzarla.

"Oye, mírame! ¿Qué te pasa?", continué insistiendo.

"Yuzu, sígueme.", me dijo dándome la espalda.

"¿Dónde vamos?", pregunté.

Así continuó la situación hasta que avanzamos por dos o tres calles más, la gente iba disminuyendo, y Mei me llevaba a alguna calle que yo no conocía.

¿Qué le está pasando por la cabeza a esta mujer!?, pensé.

Justo cuando Mei me agarró de la muñeca para redirigirme hacia un pequeño callejón estrecho que parecía ser solo las partes traseras de un edificio bastante algo y algunos pequeños comercios.

Entonces se dio la vuelva y sin soltarme me miró fija e intensamente.

Sentí que estabamos repitiendo nuestra cita, aquella en la que yo había tirado el cuaderno por los aires. Aquella en la que nos habíamos escondido en un rincón donde nadie podía vernos. Estábamos repitiéndolo todo pero de manera totalmente diferente.

"Mei...", dije, con mi voz empezando a derretirse.

Mei puso sus manos en mis hombros, acercándose demasiado a mi. Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró al oído de la manera más sensual en la que yo recuerdo haber escuchado su voz. Yo instantaneamente, apagando la parte de mi cerebro que pensaba razonablemente, la atrajé más a mi aún. Nuestros cuerpos se encontraron, sentí la suave presión de su pecho contra el mío y mi corazón empezó a latir como una bomba de relojería.

"Cúentame, Yuzu. Que le escribía Emily a Susan..."


	4. Chapter 4

Grandes Esperanzas

Capítulo 4

Y así Mei se coló en mi corazón otra vez, como solo ella sabía hacer. Me preguntaba en esos momentos si ella era consciente de su poder sobre mí, quería saber si lo hacía a drede.

Después de susurrarme las preguntas con aquellas dudosas y complicadas instenciones empezó a besarme el cuello lentamente, pero mi piel sentía una urgencia por donde pasaban sus labios. Sentía que ella tenía el mismo deseo que yo.

No pude hacer otra cosa que alentarla y llevé una de mis manos a su cabeza, acariciando y entrelazando mis dedos en sus cabellos azabaches brillantes que me tenían loca desde hacia años. Sus mechones eran tan suaves y estaban tan bien peinados y acicalados como recordaba.

Olía tan bien como siempre, su fragancia no había cambiado. No solo me resultaba immensamente agradable, sino que su olor me embriagaba. Era como si mi olfato reconociera algo en ella y le mandara señales involuntarias a mi cerebro; lo interpreté como una especie de instinto animal. El olor, el cabello, la piel de Mei me volvían loca. Llevo varios años estudindo el arte de las palabras, y no importa cuanto tiempo pase, no se explicar lo que ella me hace sentir. Las reacciones que provoca en mi cuerpo.

"Yuzu...", me susurraba, y yo notaba su aliento en mi cuello, sentía sus labios por mi piel. Sus manos se movían, me agarraban suave pero firmemente la cara y los hombros, me atraía hacia ella. Éramos como dos imanes que no podían despegarse.

"Le escribía... Susan, ¿Por qué no vienes hoy también a visitarme y me besas como lo hiciste ayer noche?", dije yo, encontrando las pocas fuerzas para hablar que me quedaban. Uno de mis brazos rodeo su cadera y entre nosotras ya no corría ni na una gota de aire.

La pasión y urgencia de sus besos en mi cuello se intensificaba. Sus labios ascendieron y me besó la mejilla, y nuestros ojos se encontraron por primera vez en minutos que parecían eternos, y en ellos vi la profundidad y la pasión púrpura. Los leí, y creí interpretar que quería besar mis labios, siguiendo las palabras que le estaba dictando de la romántica carta de Emily a Susan.

Sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca de los míos, a unos milímetros me atrevecía a decir. Respirabamos la una en la otra, compartíamos el mismo aire. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas. Y mirándonos así, con nuestros cuerpos completamente enganchados, y con nuestros ojos buscando en los ojos de la otra respuestas.

Yo seguí narrando la carta, mientras mis dedos en su cadera se hundían en su ropa, y encontraban la manera de sacar la camisa de dentro de la falda y encontrar un trozo de piel allí para aferrarme.

"Podremos ser las dos, sin más. En un lugar donde tú puedes ser solo Susan, y yo tan solo Emily. No necesitaremos nada más.", terminé, esta vez tomando la iniciativa y besando sus labios.

La besé como había hecho el día que había despedido a su padre en la estación, como el día que le confesé mis sentimientos, como el día que me besó en el balcón. Ese beso era igual, pero a la vez era nuevo, tenía algo de todos los demás besos que habíamos compartido hasta ahora. Y algo nuevo. Estaba lleno de dudas, y de esperanzas por mi parte.

Mis labios se abrían cada vez más sin ordenarlos, ellos sabían mejor que yo que hacer, yo no necesitaba planearlo y les di el control. Se abrían para llenarse de la boca de Mei en cada beso, quería aprenderme cada centímetro de su piel. Esa era una de mis asignaturas favoritas. Estoy seguro de que sería una buena alumna en eso. Los labios de Mei. Además, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y parecían recordarse de cada vez que se habían encontrado. Cuando se encontraban jugaban a entrelazarse y lo hacían a la perfección. El sabor de esos besos era indescriptiblemente excitante, quería más. Nunca lo había hecho pero me creía capaz de besarla durante horas sin parar y sin cansarme de ella.

"Mei...", empezé a decirle entre besos mientras oía lo que parecían unos pequeños gemidos que provenían del interior de su boca.

"Tú y yo podemos ser así.", decía ahora ya con mis dos manos en su cadera por debajo de su ropa.

Esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

"Yuzu...", Mei estaba más roja que nunca. Está preciosa de todas las maneras, y el hecho de saber que yo he provocado esa reacción me enorgullece y me excita aún más.

"Solo tú y yo, no necesitamos nada más...", yo decía sin pensar, solo usando mi instinto, mientras sentía como las manos de Mei se entrelazaban en la parte trasera de mi cuello.

"Si lo desearas así...", continué; yo lo deseaba. La deseaba tanto.

"Yuzu...", ella seguía buscándome, pidiéndome más besos.

Entonces me separé por unos instantes y la besé en la mejilla, después en el lóbulo de la oreja, para susurrarle como ella había hecho antes. Nuestras respiraciones se calmaron un poco, aprovechamos para recuperar el aire.

"Mei, te sigo queriendo...¿Tú a mí?"

"Yuzu, hay un hotel en esta calle. Vayámos allí, podremos estar más a gusto." Pero yo la tenía agarrada por la cintura y ella estaba contra la pared. Yo quería que contestara mi pregunta antes de ir hacia ese hotel. Y realmente ¿debía hacerlo...?

"Mei, respóndeme. ¿Qué soy para ti? Después de todo este tiempo..."

"Yo te deseo, Yuzu. Te necesito en mi vida de alguna manera.", me confesó, de manera que nunca había hecho antes. Mi corazón se hinchó de alegría, a la vez que se hundió en la profunda miseria. Algo fallaba, algo no estaba del todo bien. Seguía habiendo algo que bloqueaba mi felicidad completa de tener a Mei entre mis brazos, en mi vida.

"Podemos vernos, Yuzu."

"Pero ahora eres una mujer casada.", respondí, aflojando el agarre que había sido sensual en su cadera, para que ahora pudiera haber una distancia física entre nosotras.

"Mi marido no se enterará de nada.", decía acariciándome la cara.

Bajé la mirada hasta el suelo y la solté por completo, pero ella me agarró de la mano, intentando entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, pero esta vez los míos no respondieron.

"Siento que tenga que ser así, pero no hay otra manera.", intentó decir con una especie de voz casi dulce.

"¿Estás jugando conmigo?", dije sin subir la mirada.

"No, Yuzu, pero-"

"Pero que! Yo no quiero solo un trozo de tu vida, y mucho menos si tenemos que escondernos así.", comenté, señalando con desdén a la calle en la que nos encontrábamos. La verdad es que era una situación para nada romántica.

"Has dicho que me deseas. ¿Solo mi cuerpo? Para tí estaría bien que estuvieramos así siempre?", le inquirí, ésta vez mirándola a los ojos otra vez, buscando su sinceridad.

"No, no es así.", me decía mientras me agarraba por los hombros, como para hacerme entender. "Yo no amo a Udagawa, este matrimonio es como un contrato. Él nunca me ha tocado. Desde el principio le dejé claro que no quería acostarme con él, que lo dejaría para el futuro cuando tuvieramos que buscar tener un hijo..."

Se me revolvieron las tripas como si me hubieran dado una patada en el estómago. Quería marcharme de allí y no volver a verla nunca más, intenté sentirme así pero era imposible. Aunque la idea de Mei casada, siendo madre en el futuro, teniendo el hijo de ese hombre al que no amaba, todo eso me revolvía por dentro y me destruía. Aún así mis sentimientos por ella no podían desaparecer.

"¿No te deprime todo eso? Estar con alguien a quien no amas, planear una futura familia de esa manera.", le pregunté con un hilo de voz, mis palabras salían demasiado lentas de mi boca ya que me costaba mucho encontrarlas.

Mei no respondió, pero vi la respuesta en sus ojos. Sí, estaba deprimida.

"Yuzu, no tengo otra opción."

"¿Segura? ¿No dijiste que eligirías tu propio camino, el que te dictaras tu misma y no tu abuelo?"

Sonrió de manera amarga y diría que incluso nostalgica.

"Sigues siendo igual de inocente, y positiva. Son algunas de las cosas que me gustan de ti.", me decía mientras me intentaba atraer. "Pero el mundo no funciona así, no se puede cambiar. Dos chicas como nosotras no lo pueden cambiar."

"Si piensas así está claro que no podrás cambiar nada.", le contesté, intentando frenar mis lágrimas. Una pequeña parte de mi odiaba estar siempre tan vulnerable delante de Mei.

"Lo siento..."

"No, Mei, yo lo siento más. Lo siento por tí, quiero que seas feliz. Me gustaría ser yo la que te diera esa felicidad."

Su mirada estaba llena de una gran expectación.

"Pero no puedo hacerlo así."

"¿Es esto un adiós?", preguntó como si ya supiera la respuesta.

"No; no lo se-"

Entonces me abrazó escondiendo su cara en mi pelo.

Yo respondí al abrazo automáticamente, sin querer, o queriéndolo a medias.

Quiero abrazarla sabiendo que ella es toda para mi, y yo toda para ella. Pero parecía que ese día nunca iba a llegar.

Le di un suave beso a un lado de la cabeza, que parecía algo extraño después de los besos apasionados de los instantes anteriores.

"Mei", empecé a contarle, hablandole con mi cara apoyada en su cabeza, sintiendo sus mechones en mi mejilla, haciéndome cosquillas en los labios mientras hablaba. "Si algún día puedes hacer esto, si algún día crees estás dispuesta a enfrentarte a todo junto a mi, te estaré esperado."

Ella se aferraba cada vez más a mi, sentí como su cabeza hacia un gesto afirmativo en mi hombro.

"Sé que da miedo, nuestro futuro sería algo incierto pero... Nos tendríamos la una a la otra, piénsalo.", le dije, y así, de la manera más triste y extraña nos despedimos. Nos dimos un corto pero tierno beso en los labios.

No fue un adiós, fue un hasta luego. Aunque algo me decía que no podríamos estar separadas mucho tiempo, al fin y al cabo la vida nos había unido otra vez después de tantos años. Pero la sensación que me invadía ahora era de vacío, parecido al que me había dejado cuando se fue con esa carta.

Volví a casa y lloré como hacía tiempo que no lloraba, sollocé muchísimo. Me dolía la garganta, de tanto llorar y soltar algun gritito de vez en cuando. Paré, no por que se me hubieran agotado las lágrimas, sino por que mis ojos estaban demasiado adoloridos para continuar. Justo en ese instante, llegó Harumin y me vió en ese estado.

"Yuzucchi!", exclamó, dejando que la puerta se cerrara sola tras de si con un golpe seco, y tirando las bolsas de la compra en la entrada, sin quitarse los zapatos corrió hasta mi.

Me atrapó entre sus brazos y reanudé mi llanto, esta vez llorando más escandalosamente.

"Shhh, tranquila... Estoy aquí, no pasa nada.", me mecía en sus brazos como si de un bebé se tratara. Mis manos agarraron su ropa con fuerza para no dejarla ir, aunque mi corazón sabía que ella siempre estaba ahí para mí.

"Harumin!..yo, no sé porqué...", decía entre sollozos, de manera poco inteligible.

"Yuzucchi, está bien. No tienes que hablar ahora.", una de sus manos acariciaba mi cabeza y empezaba a sentirme totalmente exhausta y algo dormida. Al cabo de unos minutos de sentirme segura en sus brazos me dejó ir despacio y me quedé dormida en el sillón.

Al despertar de mi accidental siesta vi que Harumi había preparado la cena y estaba viendo la televisión, supuse que esperado mientras yo me despertaba. Antes de que se diera cuenta de que me había despertado miré somnolienta la pantalla de la televisión y leí el cartel de las noticias que estaban dando.

´Matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo, empieza un proceso de consideración para su legalidad´

"Ah, Yuzucchi, te has despertado! Si duermes tanto no podrás descansar bien esta noche, pero no quería despertarte. Estabas tan mona durmiendo! Jajaja!" Rió y se sentó a mi lado, pasándome un brazo por los hombros al más profundo estilo Harumin.

"¿Te encuentras algo mejor? Sino, he preparado..."

Se levantó y señaló alargando sus brazos de manera dramática y divertida lo que había en la mesa. "El curry de Harumin Mama!"

Solté una risita.

"Me encanta."

Nos sentamos a comer, mientras las noticias seguían hablando del matrimonio igualitario entre personas del mismo sexo.

´Hasta ahora las parejas homosexuales no han podido gozar de los mismos derechos como las parejas heterosexuales, en los últimos años el mundo occidental vió como Estados Unidos y Australia otorgaban exactamente los mismos derechos, Japón parece que no se quiere quedar a la cola con este tema-´, narraba la presentadora.

"¿Tú que opinas, Yuzucchi?"

Casi me atraganté.

"Bueno, pues creo que ya era hora que todos pudieran tener las mismas oportunidades de casarse, ¿No?", dije sintiéndome algo incómoda y extraña por la pregunta.

Harumin y yo éramos mejores amigas, pero aún así habia una parte de mi que no había podido confesarle verbalmente y de manera completa. Además el hecho de que durante el primer año de universidad, que también fue el primero de nuestra convivencia, hubieron unos besos inesperados entre ella y yo de los que nunca más volvimos a hablar. Había un pacto silencioso entre ella y yo, éramos mejores amigas y nada iba a entorpecer nuestra convivencia. Como dicen algunos, el roce hace el cariño, y nuestra amistad siempre había sido muy física. Pero supuse que mi corazón nunca quiso verla como una posible amante porque no quería perderla por nada del mundo. Y, como había aprendido ya, el amor era mucho más difícil que la amistad.

Pero tenía que sacarme un peso de encima, quería confesarle que aquella persona de la que había hablado tanto tiempo era Mei. Pero acabo de pensar en que no quiero perderla, y cada vez que sentía que quería contarle lo de Mei me daba miedo que se alejara de mí, que nuestra amistad nunca volviera a ser lo mismo.

¿Por qué debía alguien tener tanto miedo solo por querer a otra persona?

"Harumin...", parecía que las noticias de ese día estaban intentando apoyarme de alguna extraña y pseudo divina manera. Pensar que ese tema estaba siendo tratado en televisión, que las personas en sus casas estarían hablando de ello ahora de la misma manera que nosotras.

Me daba miedo exponerme, pero si no me arriesgaba nunca ganaría nada. ¿No es así?

"Te has puesto super seria de repente. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan malo me ha salido el curry?"

Ella siempre sabía hacerme reír, incluso en las situaciones más complicadas y más tensas.

"No, no es eso. Es que quería decirte algo, y ahora parecía un buen momento, ya que ha salido la conversación."

"Lo sabía! Estás enamorada de mi! Jajaja Ya pronto nos podremos casar, Yuzucchi!", seguía bromeando, me tomó de la mano como si me fuera a proponer matrimonio y habló con voz dramática y romántica para hacerme reír aún más.

"Eres una imbécil, y te quiero por ello."

"Ah gracias, ¡me emocionan tus palabras!"

Esta chica tendría que estar estudiando arte dramático y se acabaría convirtiendo en la actriz revelación de comedia del año.

"Quería decirte que, bueno... Esa persona que me gustaba cuando estabamos en el instituto.", me frené a mi misma, no podía decir lo que venía después.

"Taniguchi Senpai!", exclamó, nombrándose a si misma, entonces le di un golpe en el brazo para que hiciera el favor de escucharme de una vez. "Vale, vale... ¿Quien era? Realmente estoy expectante aunque no lo parezca!"

Sí lo parece.

"Es..."

"¿Es? Espera, ¿no has dicho en el instituto? ¿Ahora también? Waaaa ¿Por qué no me has contado hasta ahora!?

"Es la misma... La misma persona. Nos volvimos a ver ahora hace poco, de hecho."

Sus ojos se abrían cada vez más.

"¿Qué me dices!? ¿Y lo conozco?"

"La conoces...", dije, con el corazón que se me salía del pecho.

"¿la?", dijo otra vez con los ojos como platos.

El extraño y maravilloso cerebrito de Harumin iba aprendiendo nueva información y descifrandola poco a poco.

"¿Una chica de nuestro instituto? La viste hace poco..." Entonces se quedó paralizada durante unos segundos y giró la cabeza para mirar a un horizonte invisible en la habitación, con la mirada perdida. Volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

"Yuzucchi...", dijo mi nombre muy lentamente y casi sin aliento.

"Sí, es Mei."


	5. Chapter 5

Antes de empezar me gustaría dar las gracias por todos los follows, los favorites y los comentarios que ha recibido esta pequeña historia. Me alegran profundamente y me animan a continuarla.

Además me he propuesto un reto; llegar a los 50 followers. Si esto ocurre escribiré un one shot lemon de Yuzu y Mei. Después de eso aceptaría peticiones de one shots o sugerencias para futuros fanfics. ¡Gracias! Espero que disfrutéis.

Grandes Esperanzas

Capítulo 5

Estaba estirada en mi cama pensando en los meses que siguieron después de la última carta de Mei. Repentinamente recordé un día, un día que empezó como otro cualquiera en aquella época; yo con mi nueva soledad, mi vacío y la incomprensión externa.

"Yuzu, Tadaima."

"Okaeri, Mama"

Escuché como mi madre dejaba su bolso y bolsas de la compra y abría la nevera para colocar la comida que acababa de comprar. Yo estaba leyendo un libro y no levanté la vista demasiado.

"Yuzu, ¿estás bien? Últimamente te noto un poco apagada.", decia mientras se acercaba al sofá donde yo estaba.

"Estoy bien, solo algo cansada por los exámenes.", mentí, intentando poner mi mejor sonrisa. Pero una madre conoce a su hija.

"Ya, los exámenes... Pero desde que Mei se marchó hace unos meses que siento que ya no eres la misma.", empezó a explicar.

Mei... Yo no estaba preparada para escuchar ese nombre y mucho menos para intentar tener una conversación natural sobre esa persona.

Cerré mi libro, a la vez que mis ojos. Inspiré. Dejé el libro sobre la mesa.

"Yo nunca he estado en tu situación, así que no puedo entenderte a la perfección pero imagino que perder a una hermana debe ser duro.", continuó.

"Sí...La verdad es que es duro."

Me reconfortó acariciándome la espalda y me dio unos suaves golpecitos para intentar animarme. Hubo unos momentos de silencio. Parecía que estábamos hablando de alguien que había fallecido.

"Pero Yuzu, os podéis volver a ver pronto. Seguro que si le dijeras como te sientes ella encontraría un hueco en su ocupada agenda para su hermana."

Mamá... Si tu supieras cuáles son mis sentimientos por Mei...

"Tú lo has dicho, está ocupada. No creo que tenga tiempo para mí."

Me levanté y la miré a los ojos. Ella se levantó instintivamente también.

Vi como me miraba algo extrañada. Ella me había mirado con esa mirada últimamente, confusión mezclada con una profunda preocupación.

Soy lo peor, he acabado haciendo daño a mi madre. No quiero preocuparla más pero, no puedo explicarle todo lo que hay en mi corazón. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? No existe ninguna manera.

"Yuzu, ¿hay algo más que te preocupe? Quiero intentar ayudarte, si puedo..."

"No, de verdad. No te preocupes.", le sonreí sabiendo que mi sonrisa me delataba.

"¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?"

Miré al suelo.

"No, mamá. Pero gracias por preocuparte."

"Lo siento. No quería presionarte.", me dió un último apretón suave en el hombro y me colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

"Hoy prepararé yo la cena. ¿Qué te apetece?", dijo con su adorable sonrisa contagiosa. Harumin decía que tenía la misma sonrisa que mi madre, y en ese momento creí que heredar aquella sonrisa había sido una bendición.

Sentí como algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en el interior de mis párpados. Recordé la voz de Mei diciendo ´Realmente eres una llorica´, aquella noche, la única navidad que habíamos pasado juntas. Quería hablarle de todos mis sentimientos y preocupaciones a mi madre, pero el miedo al rechazo era más profundo que todo lo demás.

Ella empezó a preparar la cena, entonces oyó uno de mis primeros sollozos y se dió la vuelta de seguida.

"¡Yuzu!"

"Mamá...", la abrazé llorando abiertamente, dejando que mis lágrimas cayeran libremente por mi rostro descompuesto por el vacío que había sentido esos últimos meses. Todas las lágrimas que me había agutando durante ese tiempo.

"Mamá, estoy muy triste porque...", me abrazaba acariciándome el pelo, entonces me llevó al sofá y me abrazó meciéndome ligeramente como si fuera un bebé. No recordaba la última vez que había llorado así delante de ella. "porque..."

"Puedes contármelo todo. Me tienes aquí."

"Pero...", seguía sollozando sonoramente y eso me impedía hablar con claridad. Aunque el bloqueo más grande para mis palabras me lo estaba poniendo mi mente.

"Pero es tan difícil...", le intenté explicar, de la manera menos concreta posible.

"¿Has salido con alguien? Parece como si alguien te hubiera roto el corazón. Me recuerdas a cuando mi primer amor me dejó, tenía más o menos tu edad.", me confesó.

"Creo que me enamoré y no salió bien."

"Ay mi niña...Ahora duele mucho, pero con el tiempo estarás mejor, créeme."

Pasaron unos minutos y me tranquilicé un poco, mis lágrimas frenaron pero notaba mis ojos un poco hinchados.

"Gracias por contármelo. ¿Estás mejor ahora?"

Afirmé con la cabeza, secandome las últimas lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta.

"Mamá..."

Era ahora o nunca.

"¿SÍ?"

"Necesito contarte algo más..."

"Claro, dime.", dijo con su sonrisa.

"¿Qué pasaría... Quiero decir... Qué pensarías si te dijera que-", me frené.

No sabía que estaba haciendo.

"¿Qué pensaría?", repitió, "¿sobre qué?"

Tenía que darle la información al menos parte por parte. No todo de golpe. No quería provocarle un infarto. Aunque no había consultado eso con nadie, ni siquiera aún con Harumin, sabía que cualquier persona me diría que estaba loca por intentar contarle a mi madre que estaba enamorada de mi hermanastra. Primero quizás debía decirle que era una chica... ¿Pero porqué sentía la necesidad de contárselo? ¿Y si aquella información la hiriera?

Solo quería que alguien me comprendiera.

Y si mi madre supiera que me enamoré de una chica, y pensara que me puse triste justo cuando Mei se fué... ¿No conectaría toda esa información y lo descubriría por ella misma?

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, llevaba meses practicamente sola en mi dolor y no podía más. Me estaba volviendo loca, necesitaba ayuda. De verdad.

"Si te dijera que... me enamoré de una chica.", dije con la voz más baja posible, casi inaudible. Pero la información de aquella frase resonaba mucho más que mi voz.

"Oh, Yuzu... No lo sabía. Aunque bueno, a veces en las escuelas de chicas pueden pasar estas cosas.", me dijo de manera mucho más natural a lo que yo había esperado.

La miré atónita.

"¿No estás...enfadada? ¿Dolida?", le pregunté sintiendo mis párpados pesados e hinchados. Ya no tenía más fuerzas para llorar. "¿Decepcionada..?"

"¿Decepcionada? Que tontería, como iba a decepcionarme, con una hija tan maravillosa como tú.", dijo con la sonrisa más sincera y orgullosa que le he visto. "Sólo estoy algo sorprendida pero, no es nada malo."

"Mamá..."

Sus ojos se tintaron con algo de tristeza.

"La verdad es que si lo pienso bien, ahora lo entiendo todo."

Mi corazón dió un brinco, mis músculos se paralizaron. Mis ojos intentaron mirar a cualquier parte que no fuera su rostro. No parpadeé y no respiré por unos instantes.

"Esto que sientes ahora pasará. Te olvidarás, aunque ahora creas que es imposble."

Subí mi mirada lentamente para enfrentarme a la suya.

"Mei es una chica hermosa, inteligente, elegante...Tiene esos mismos ojos violetas como su padre que quitan el aliento a cualquiera. Creo que es comprensibe que te sientas así, pero tus sentimientos seguramente sean de admiración. Con el tiempo..."

"Mamá, ojalá fuera solo eso", hablé con firmeza, la cual pude comprovar que le sorprendió.

"Sí, en parte he admirado a Mei pero desde siempre que hubo algo más.", le contaba con nostalgia.

"Pero aún no te has enamorado antes, eres muy joven. Quizás has confundido tus sentimientos."

"Eso creía yo, o quería creer."

Me sorprendió la naturalidad con la que pude hablar con ella de ese tema. Una vez la barrera se hubo roto pudimos comunicarnos perfectamente y sentí como si un peso se elevara y desapareciera de mis hombros. Me dolía que mi madre no entendiera o no aceptara mis sentimientos por Mei, pero aquello era tan comprensible como su explicación sobre mi atracción por Mei. No era una situación casual ni común para una madre.

"Sí, solo que tendrás que comprender que me cueste procesar todo esto."

"Lo entiendo. De hecho, me has comprendido tú a mí más de lo que imaginaba. Gracias Mamá."

"Espero que algún día os podáis llevar bien. Y seguro que en un futuro, cercano o lejano, encontrarás a la persona indicada para tí, no tengas prisa. Cuando la conozcas lo sabrás."

Y así el vínculo entre mi madre y yo creció y se hizo tan fuerte como para durar eternamente. No había tenido suerte en el amor romántico, pero me había tocado la lotería en cuanto a familia y amistades.

Han pasado los años desde ese día con mi madre, después cuando he ido a la universidad le he contado sobre mi relación corta con Nao. Ahora recuerdo que cuando se lo conté me estudió con la mirada y me dijo: "¿estás realmente enamorada de él?"

Era increíble como ella me conocía mejor que nadie.

Así que cada vez que quedaba con él las palabras de mi madre resonaban en mi cabeza y yo respondía en mi mente cada vez que no estaba enamorada. Quizás me enamoraría más adelante, solía pensar. Pero me equivocaba.

Estaba equivocada porque yo no podía dejar de pensar en otra persona. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, no importaba cuanta gente nueva llegara a conocer. Siempre mi mente, cómo si de un río se trarase, siempre desembocaba en el mismo mar. Pero ese mar era realmente un océano interminable.

Me senté en mi ordenador para escribir todos esos pensamientos que estaba teniendo gracias a mis recuerdos. Para mejorar y exprimir mi inspiración puse la música que había estado escuchado últimamente que se parecía a los sentimientos que estaba recordando.

 _Ever since I could remember_

 _Everything inside of me_

 _Just wanted to fit in._

Abrí la pantalla, hice click en el programa de escritura. Abrí una nueva página en blanco. Y empecé a escribir.

No sé porqué, me gustaría saber porqué no puedo dejar de pensar en tí. Estás en cada uno de mis pensamientos, apareces a todas horas en todos los rincones de mi mente. A veces siento que no te conozco, otras siento que te conozco mejor que nadie. ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién has sido hasta ahora, durante todo este tiempo que no he sabido de ti...?

I was never one for pretenders

Everything I tried to be

Just wouldn´t settle in

Tengo estas emociones que no me dejan tranquila, cada célula de mi cuerpo baila al son de una canción que tú inventaste y pusiste dentro de mi mente. Eres como una canción para mí. No dejo de escucharte, no quiero dejar de hacerlo. Aunque el ritmo se ha convertido en algo obsesivo e incluso negativo, algo que me daña, algo que cada vez que siento dentro de mi me cambia.

Para bien o para mal. No puedo parar de pensarte, mi mente no deja de bailar creando expectativas e ideas relacionadas contigo. Así que he decidido convertir estas notas musicales que creo que escucho hasta cuando voy a dormir. Los instantes antes de que Morfeo me arranque del mundo en el que se supone que debo estar despierta.

Debo decir que estoy aún más despierta cuanto te sueño, en mis sueños, de noche, durante el día, te sueño despierta y dormida. Cuando estoy sola, cuando estoy rodeada de gente. A todas horas, en cada instante, en cada latído.

"Yuzucchi"

La voz de Harumin me arrancó de mis pensamientos. Me di la vuelta sobresaltada, desde la silla de mi escritorio.

"Ah disculpa, ¿estás escribiendo?"

La música seguía sonando.

 _If I told you what I was_

 _Would you turn your back on me?_

"Veo que sí, escribiendo y escuchando a Imagine Dragons otra vez", dijo con cara algo aburrida.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué problema tienes con ellos?", le recriminé.

Harumin debía estar cansada de todas las veces que repetía las mismas canciones. Mi proceso de inspiración musical era algo repetitivo e intenso.

"Ninguno. Me gustan pero es que tú estás obsesionada con esa canción esta semana."

"Pues sí, es que me sirve para escribir. Desde que tuve buena nota en ese trabajo de escritura artística he empezado a crear una historia.", le expliqué.

"Mira, además la subí a internet hace poco y ya tengo casi 30 seguidores!"

"Wow esto promete! Sigue así", decía ella acercándose a la pantalla comprovando que efectivamente tenía seguidores. "Y yo que pensaba que te ibas a convertir en una diseñadora de moda, resulta que te acabarás convirtiendo en escritora!"

Harumin había aceptado con total normalidad la nueva situación después de saber sobre mis sentimientos por Mei, además me dijo que ella me apoyaría en todo. No solo eso, sino que me dijo que después de haberle hecho esa confesión había entendido muchas cosas... Como mi reacción al ver a Mei en mi cumpleaños después de tanto tiempo. Me dijo que me apoyaría, pero de alguna manera u otra interpreté en la manera en que habló del marido de Mei como si la situación estuviera totalmente perdida para mí. Y finalmente me dijo, "debemos buscarte una novia!"

Y yo nunca me había planteado esa idea, alguien que no fuera Mei, quiero decir.

"Oye, ¿que te parece ir al Karaoke esta noche? Así nos distraemos un poco.", sugirió.

"Buena idea, puedo invitar a Setsuko también. Quería agradecerle todo lo que me ha estado ayudando con una asignatura complicadísima pero muy interesante."

"Últimamente habéis estudiado mucho juntas, ¿no?", comentaba, sentándose en mi cama como hacía muy a menudo. Había algo detrás de sus palabras.

"Sí, la verdad es que desde que estamos en la misma clase este semestre hemos estudiado muchas tardes juntas. Esta asignatura de poesía es realmente difícil. Yo soy más de prosa..."

"Pues que bien, así vas descubriendo cosas nuevas."

Cosas nuevas... ¿Se refería solo a la poesía?

La miré de manera curiosa, esperando algún tipo de continuación para aquella afirmación.

"¿Te gusta Setsuko?", dijo así sin más.

Suerte que no estaba bebiendo nada sino me hubiera atragantando por culpa de las frases hiper directas de mi mejor amiga.

"Claro, bueno quiero decir. Me gusta como amiga.", dije de manera algo atropellada.

"Bueno es que desde que me dijiste lo de Mei, he estado pensando."

"¿En qué?", la conversación estaba yendo demasiado rápido y no sabía a donde se dirigía.

"Me crea algo de curiosidad... ¿Te gustan las chicas? Las chicas y los chicos, o...", decía, sin saber como continuar, buscando en mi rostro alguna clase de aprovación para seguir hablando del tema. Y esa conversación tendríamos que haberla tenido hacía tiempo, con ese beso accidental que compartímos. Dicen que cuando dos personas han tenido una buena amistad durante muchos años pueden llegar a comunicarse casi a la perfección sin necesidad de palabras, solo mirándose, con gestos o con algún tipo de lenguaje propio. Es curioso que tuviera esa conversación años atrás con mi madre antes que con Harumin. Supongo que a mi madre no pude ocultárselo tanto tiempo ya que me vió deprimida durante meses después de la huída de Mei.

"Ya... Suponía que te habrías preguntado eso. Yo también sigo pensando en esas respuestas. Aunque creo que lo tengo claro y no quiero aceptarlo. La cuestión es que no se que calificativo usar o si realmente es necesario usar alguno."

Harumin me escuchaba atentamente. Ella sabía escuchar mejor que nadie que hubiera conocido, sabía entender cuando yo necesitaba un toque de humor para animarme o simplemente necesitaba que me escuchara pacientemente. Ella es como un regalo para mí.

"¿Crees que Setsuko es...", le pregunté. ¿Qué problema tenía con decirlo?

"¿Lesbiana? Pues no lo sé seguro pero, si te interesa ¿por qué no intentas averiguarlo? Yo no la conozco tanto como tú."

Lesbiana.

¿Era Setsuko lesbiana? ¿Lo era yo?

 _If I am different from the rest,_

 _Do I have to run and hide?_

 _I never said that I want this,_

 _This burden came to me._

Yo había tenido novio pero... Con él nunca quise llegar a hacer nada más alla de besarlo. En su momento pensé que era solo porque quería ir despacio y disfrutar de los momentos pero la verdad es que no solo me daba miedo intentar algo con él sino que no me apetecía en absoluto. Pero me costaba aceptar todos esos sentimientos. No solo sentimientos; sino hechos. No solo ideas; sino partes de mi ser.

Harumin parecía hablar del tema con mucha más naturalidad que yo. Me gustaría llegar hasta ese punto de seguridad y naturalidad.

La verdad era que había pasado tanto tiempo de mi vida profunda e irremediablemente enamorada de Mei que todas aquellas preguntas no me las había planteado de ninguna manera clara. Ahora creo que mi pobre corazón inocente había querido confiar que el amor que había sentido por Mei era algo eterno. Por lo tanto no había existido la necesidad de definir mi orientación sexual de manera exacta, porque solo existía Mei.

"Pero Harumin ahora yo no...no puedo interesarme en nadie más."

"Yuzucchi, ¿puedo serte sincera?", me miró seriamente.

"Sí, ya se lo que me vas a decir. Pero dímelo igualmente, quiero oírlo."

"Mei es ahora una mujer casada y-"

"Me besó.", dije rápidamente.

"¿¡QUÉ!?", gritó Harumin. "¿¡Que te besó!?"

"Sí, el día de mi cumpleaños, justo cuando nos dejastes a solas.", le expliqué, para que pudiera entender bien toda la situación. Entonces me di cuenta de lo mal que explico las cosas, así seré una escritora pésima.

"Pero yo lo hice para que hablárais, no habría imaginado-no sabía."

"Yo tampoco lo imaginaba, y sé que la invitaste para darme una buena sorpresa y me dejaste a solas para que pudiéramos recuperar el tiempo perdido. El tiempo perdido como hermanas.", dije sintiendo como se formaba en mi rostro una amarga expresión.

"Yo estoy alucinando. Esto es todo demasiado increíble.", hizo una pequeña pausa y contemplé como ordenaba sus ideas. "Entonces desde tu punto de vista, ella apareció después de aproximadamente 5 años, después de casarse y te besó."

"Sí, así fue."

"Lo siento, si lo hubiera sabido no la habría invitado.", se disculpó.

"No es tu culpa, para nada. De hecho te tengo que agradecer porque lo hiciste pensando en mí.", intenté regalarle una sonrisa para quitarle el sentimiento de culpa para nada merecido.

"Pero espera, entonces esto quiere decir que cuando estábais viviendo juntas como hermanas y además íbais a la misma escuela, ¿teníais algo? ¿Pasó algo?"

"Oh, esa historia es muy larga. Podríamos decir que sí.", vi como los ojos de Harumin se abrían como platos. Últimamente mis historias le causaban esa reacción. Debo admitir que era una expresión graciosísima y adorable.

"Si tuviera que escribirla seguramente serían unos cuántos libros. Una espécie de historia interminable, pero con un final súbito y no muy feliz. Aunque ahora parece que podré escribir una secuela..."

"Yuzucchi me asustas desde que has empezado a hablar así raro de repente, sobretodo cuando te pones a escribir." Sabía que en el fondo bromeaba, así que reí.

"Se me hace extraño que durante todo ese tiempo tú y yo ya éramos mejores amigas. Y de hecho conocí a Mei el mismo día que te conocí a tí. Tú fuiste testigo sin saberlo de mi historia con ella. Aún así nunca tuve el valor de contarte lo que me estaba pasando.", me escuchaba atentamente. "¿Te gustaría escuchar mi historia?"

"Por supuesto. ¿A que estás esperando?"


	6. Chapter 6

Grandes Esperanas

Capítulo 6

Pasé dos horas, o quizás más, contándole a Harumin sobre mí relación pasada con Mei. Cómo había llegado aquel día a mi casa para encontrarme con que la fría y estricta presidenta del consejo estudiantil se había convertido en mi hermana de repente. Le conté como me había besado, después de haberla presionado sobre su relación con el profesor. Le contaba a Harumin como los ojos de Mei reflejaban un vacío, una tristeza y nostalgia interminables.

Le conté cómo durante casi un año nos fuimos conociendo poco a poco; a pesar de todas las veces que volvíamos a la casilla de salida. Le expliqué la parte en la que le por fin le confesé claramente mis sentimientos a Mei en aquel viaje a Kyoto.

―Ya decía yo que ahí había algo ―dijo rascándose la barbilla creyéndose Sherlock Holmes―.

Le expliqué lo de los anillos los cuales nadie más había visto, cómo había hecho un trabajo a tiempo parcial solo para pagarlos. Y mientras se los enseñaba le dije también que el regalo que me había hecho el día de mi cumpleaños era ese mismo anillo.

―Ahora los tengo los dos otra vez, en la misma caja ―dije con actitud derrotista.

―¿Por qué te lo devolvió? ―preguntó, totalmente immersa en mi historia.

―Eso mismo le pregunté yo ―empezé a explicar―. Ella me dijo que quería que le diese una segunda oportunidad, y cuando llegara el momento, que le diera el anillo otra vez.

―Yuzucchi, eso quiere decir que ella... ¡quiere volver a intentarlo contigo! ―exclamó, emocionada al principio; su expresión cambiando repentinamente―. Aunque no sé si eso va a ser fácil. Así que no sé si decirte que es algo bueno o no.

―Te entiendo, eso mismo pensé yo ―respondí, a sabiendas―. Le dije que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, que la esperaría, pero es todo tan incierto...

Hubo una pequeña pausa, y Harumin me observó con una mirada algo condescendiente.

―Después de escucharte hablar de Mei me da la sensación de que la amas de verdad ―dijo, finalmente―. No imagino como debe de ser estar enamorado de alguien durante tanto tiempo, y menos en esa situación. ¡Todo lo que has tenido que aguantar!

Y se abalanzó sobre mí, abrazándome. Sentí que me abrazaba por todos los momentos en los que yo había sufrido por Mei, de los que ella no había estado al tanto.

―¿Por qué has esperado tanto tiempo para contármelo todo? ¿Pensabas que te rechazaría?

―Pues...sí, eso pensaba ―dije soltando una risita nerviosa―. Aunque en el fondo sabía que me apoyarías.

―Claro que sí, ¡tonta! ―gritó exageradamente, rodeando mis hombros con un brazo y con los nudillos de la otra mano clavados en la parte superior de mi cabeza―. ¡Harumin siempre estará apoyándote!

―¡Aah! ¡Duele!

De repente el sonido y la vibración de nuestros móviles nos hizo parar en seco nuestra pequeña pelea amistosa.

Nao y Setsuko habían hablado por el grupo de conversación que teníamos todos juntos. Querían saber si el plan del karaoke se confirmaba.

―Mira, Rina también acaba de mandar un mensaje ―dijo Harumin, mirando la pantalla de su teléfono―. A ver si se le declara ya de una vez, a Nao.

―Pues sí, creo que hacen buena pareja ―dije de manera algo desinteresada; ya había respondido y estaba mirando otro contacto en mi teléfono.

Yo quería que Nao tuviera cualquier novia para poder tratarlo con normalidad otra vez, aunque seguía sintiendo que él no me había olvidado del todo. Cada vez que ibámos a quedar en grupo y él también se iba a unir, recordaba el día en que me besó por primera vez.

Habíamos quedado los dos solos, quizás aquella era la tercera o la cuarta vez, no recuerdo muy bien. Después de una cita donde me llevó al cine y me invitó a un hielo picado para refrescarnos del húmedo e insufrible verano, se me declaró.

―Yuzu-chan ―oí su voz nerviosa, mientras caminaba a mi lado. Lo miré y vi que estaba sonrojado―. Que-quería decirte algo...

Mi cerebro, como si supiera predecir el futuro cercano, supo exactamente lo que me iba a decir aunque esa situación me pasara así por primera vez.

Me había llevado a un lugar bastante privado y escondido del parque de Shinjuku, era tarde y estaban a punto de cerrar, pero insistió en ir a un rincón en concreto. Me sentí algo nerviosa, pero no eran nervios exactamente como las mariposas que describen algunos. No era en absoluto como me había sentido cada vez que tenía a Mei cerca, o incluso cada vez que me acordaba de ella.

―¿Sí? ―le dije, esta vez mirándolo directamente.

Me tomó ambas manos con las suyas y me dijo―: ¡Me-me gustas mucho! ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Una mezcla entre aburrimiento, previsibilidad, y desazón empezó a revolverse dentro de mí. Pero él era un buen chico, me repetía mil veces. Qué estupidez; de eso me doy cuenta ahora. Por aquel entonces estaba tan vacía y dolida que no me daba cuenta de que mi propio dolor acabaría repercutiendo en otros.

Recuerdo que dije que sí, entonces tomó la iniciativa, como todo el mundo cree que los chicos y los hombres deben hacer, y me besó. Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien del sexo opuesto. Bueno, era la primera vez que besaba a cualquier otra persona que no fuera Mei. Los labios de Nao eran más grandes, menos suaves, y su beso era menos dulce aunque su intención fuera buena.

Ahí estaba yo, en medio de un parque precioso, después de una cita romántica, con un chico guapo y amable que me quería y que me acababa de pedir que saliera con él. La mayoría de chicas de mi edad me habrían envidiado, pero yo, sin embargo, me sentía aún más vacía que antes cuando él me besó. Sin quererlo mi alma recordaba a Mei, quizás para intentar llenar ese vacío que me generaba besarlo a él. Quería pararlo, pero él tampoco me estaba forzando, quizás le estaba respondiendo de alguna manera que le daba a creer que me gustaba. Realmente respondí a su beso creyendo, deseando que aquellos fueran los labios de Mei. Recordaba a la perfección la lengua ágil de Mei, como me había besado aquel día después de despedir a su padre en la estación. Recordaba su respiración tan cerca de mi boca. Nuestro primer beso correspondido, el primer beso hermoso y apasionado que habíamos compartido. Siempre quise pensar en aquel beso como nuestro primer beso. Recordaba vívidamente como sus finos y suaves dedos se habían entrelazado con los míos. Mientrastanto sentía unos fuertes brazos, que no eran de Mei, agarrándome por la cintura y sentí su musculación. Pero entonces me apretó contra su cuerpo y sentí su pectoral totalmente plano y fibrado. Aquella persona no era ella ni lo sería nunca, por mucho que yo lo deseara.

Me aparté repentinamente, sorprendiéndolo. Él me dejó ir rápidamente.

―Yuzu-chan, lo siento. Si he hecho algo que no te gustaba...

―¡N-no, no es eso! Yo lo siento, solo que... Perdona, no estoy preparada.

Y simplemente dije eso, y marché dando grandes zancadas, alejándome de él, aún sintiendo su sabor en mi boca. Todo aquello estaba mal.

―¡Espera! ―gritaba él.

Yo no dije nada, ni me di la vuelta.

Y al igual que aquel día, hoy volvía a preguntarme si Mei se acordaría de mí. Miré por unos instantes su contacto en la pantalla de mi teléfono. No había sido capaz de escribir su nuevo apellido, así que escribí solo su nombre de pila. Miré los números queriéndola llamar, pero había sido yo quien la había parado la última vez. No quería ser su marioneta, quería que me demostrara que de verdad me podía amar tanto como yo la amaba a ella.

« _Te estaré esperando_ », recordaba aquellas palabras que me habían salido solas, desde lo más profundo.

Ahora reflexioné, intentando averiguar hasta cuando mi corazón podría esperarla. Si había esperado todos esos años quizás podría decir que la esperaría una vida entera si hacía falta. Pero, ¿qué tipo de vida sería esa?

« _Te estaré esperando»,_ me había dicho Yuzu.

Me preguntaba hasta cuando me esperaría. Hasta cuando Yuzu aguantaría hasta que yo encontrara la valentía suficiente para vivir mi verdad plenamente.

Tenía el móvil en mi mano, lo miraba mientras estaba en la cama de mi habitación invividual; aunque teníamos una cama de matrimonio dormíamos en habitaciones separadas por petición mía. Miraba la pantalla deseando llamar a Yuzu, sabiendo que no debía hacerlo. No quería lastimarla más.

Entonces esuché un suave golpe en la puerta de mi dormitorio. Era mi marido, no espaba que llamara a esas horas de la noche, ya le había deseado buenas noches hacía un par de horas.

―¿Mei? ―preguntó, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―pregunté algo nerviosa.

―...¿Puedo pasar? He visto que tenías aún la luz encendida y normalmente a esta hora ya estás durmiendo.

Nuestra relación era tan fría y distante por culpa mía que él sentía la necesidad de pedir permiso para entrar a mi habitación, cosa que no me molestaba.

Eso era verdad, pero últimamente no podía dormir, desde que había vuelto a ver a Yuzu el día de su cumpleaños.

Realmente sin desear tener que conversar con él en aquel momento le dije que podía pasar.

―Mei, ¿te encuentras bien? ―dijo, sentándose a los pies de la cama.

Me moví algo incómoda dentro de las sábanas.

―Sí, estoy bien ―mentí.

Me observó, pidiéndo permiso con un gesto de la cabeza para acercase más a mí. Me preguntaba cúantos matrimonios serían como el mío, con miles de barreras invisibles e insuperables.

―Te noto especialmente cansada, preocupada.

No respondí.

―¿Ha pasado algo con tu hermana? ―preguntó.

Aquella pregunta me sobresaltó, pero intenté no demostrarlo.

―¿Por qué lo dices? ― pregunté extrañada.

―Imaginé que habías quedado con ella, el otro día vi su llamada perdida en tu móvil mientras te estabas duchando ―explicó―. Lo siento, no tenía intención de espiarte. Aunque de vez en cuando me gustaría saber que haces, me gustaría saber más de tí.

Después de dos años de matrimonio, conviviendo juntos cada día, él sentía que aún no me conocía. Y con razón, yo tampoco había puesto mucho de mi parte para que me conociera. Solo me distanciaba de él cada vez más. Sabía que tenía que irme de esa casa, dejar de hacer ese papel que no me correspondía, que no estaba escrito para mí. Pero no encontraba las fuerzas. Cada vez que me decidía a hacerlo pensaba en todas las consequencias. Pensaba en mi padre cortando la poca relación por carta que teníamos, en mi abuelo desheredándome, en la escuela entrando en una espiral de desorden y caos completo si yo me acabara divorciando y los motivos del divorcio salieran a la luz.

En algunos momentos quería desear que todo me diera igual. Pero había dedicado mi vida entera por aquella escuela, cuando me graduara sería mi trabajo a tiempo completo de por vida.

Mi abuelo estaba cada vez más enfermo, sus varias aflicciones pulmonares se estaban empeorando. Justo después de casarme, él se había retirado, mencionando lo tranquilo que se encontraba después de que yo hubiera `sentado la cabeza.´ Me imaginaba que lo acabaría matando de un infarto si me divorciara, si se enterara del porque.

Yo había cometido el error de querer tener a Yuzu de vuelta y mantenerla en las sombras, y a su vez mantener la faceta de mujer casada y ejemplar al frente de la escuela. Quería tenerlo todo; me había dado cuenta de lo egoísta que puedo llegar a ser.

No quería elegir. Pero esos dos últimos años junto al marido que mi abuelo había buscado para mí no habían sido nada más que tiempo perdido, tiempo vacío, en el que me había sentido miserable. Al principio había pensado que aprendería amarlo; ahora me doy cuenta de que no existe tal cosa como aprender a amar. O se ama a alguien, o no se ama.

A él había querido aprender a amarlo, porque era lo que creía que debía hacer. Lo que la sociedad me presionaba a hacer, lo que mi familia esperaba de mí. Es decir, mi abuelo. A Yuzu la había intentado bloquearle la entrada en mi vida y en mi corazón, pero no había funcionado. Todo me salía al revés.

Ahora, no existía un solo día en el que no imaginara convivir con Yuzu, ésta vez como pareja, como amantes, como compañeras de éste largo y complicado viaje que es la vida. Por muy amable y atento y buena persona que fuera mi marido, nunca lo llegaré a amar, lo sé, lo siento en mis huesos. Lo sabía desde antes de haber vuelto a ver a Yuzu. Pero después de verla aún lo tenía más claro si era posible.

Solo tengo que aceptarlo. Solo tengo que averiguar como hacerlo.

Ojalá pudiera ser tan valiente, tan atrevida, sincera y transparente como lo es ella. Creo que nunca le he dicho claramente lo mucho que la admiro. Yo no puedo ser así. Por eso a veces acabo creyendo que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ella.

Quería hablarle otra vez, quería verla otra vez, sentirla en mis brazos, preguntarle...

―Sí, la verdad es que vi a Yuzu el otro día. Nos pusimos al día después de varios años ―intenté decir de manera seca, con el menor interés posible―. Aunque me gustaría que no volvieras a mirar mi teléfono, ni que sea accidentalmente.

―Lo siento, no volverá a pasar ―dijo, acostumbrado a mi frialdad.

Hubo un silencio totalmente incómodo, se podría cortar con el filo de una espada.

―A mí también me gustaría verla, saber que tal le va todo ―dijo algo animado, como invitándome a quedar todos en grupo.

Aquella idea me atemorizó.

―¿Por qué no la invitamos a cenar?

Me paralicé por completo. ¿Qué debía responder? Si respondía de manera negativa quizás levantaría sospechas. Si decía que sí entonces me tendría que enfrentar a una de las situaciones más embarazosas de mi vida.

―Ella está bien, está estudiando literatura en la universidad ―comenté, intentando desviar su propuesta―. Parece que ha desarrollado interés por la prosa y la poesía.

Al decir eso un calor me recorrió todo el cuerpo, recordando nuestro último encuentro. La suave y tierna voz de Yuzu susurrándome al oído. Aún podía sentirla.

―¿Literatura? ¡Sorprendente! Quizás algún día llegue a publicar algo ―dijo con una sonrisa―. Entonces, ¿qué día te iría bien?

Me molestó que asumiera que había accedido al plan de la cena, pero ya sentí que no tenía otra escapatoria.

―Éste sábado no puedo... ―mentí otra vez ―. Pero el que viene sí.

No podía escapar. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué o quién me estaba deteniendo?

―Perfecto, mañana pensaré en el menú ―dijo animado, como si hubiera dejado de ver la preocupación que seguramente seguía siendo visible en mi rostro―. Yo lo prepararé todo, tú solo preocupate de mandarle un mensaje para avisarla, ¿de acuerdo?

Y dicho esto se marchó, diciendo buenas noches y cerrando la puerta de mi habitación tras de sí.

Imaginé que muchas mujeres serían felices en mi lugar. Pero mi felicidad estaba en otro lugar, con otra persona.

Busqué mi móvil entre las sábanas, busqué dentro de los contactos. Vi el nombre que resonaba cada noche en mi cabeza. Apreté el botón de llamada.

Mientras esperaba a que cogiera la llamada pasaron mil escenarios de como se acabaría desarrollando la situación de esa cena. Pensé en que decirle a Yuzu. Me imaginé a mi misma diciéndole que mi llamada era solo para verla a ella. Aún no contestaba.

Seguí imaginando muchísimas cosas, en aquellos cortos instantes. Imaginé mi voz, diciéndole: «Yuzu, estoy preparada. Lo voy a dejar. Te quiero.»

Aquellas eran las palabras que quería pronunciar. Las palabras que me era imposible pronunciar.

Parecía que estaba ocupada y no vió mi llamada, hice ademán de colgar cuando oí su voz por fin.

―S-sí, ¿Mei? ―aprecié como su voz temblaba; imaginé su cara sonrojada. Quería verla directamente para comprobarlo.

―Yuzu, perdona que te llame tan tarde.

Me di cuenta de que la había llamado impulsivamente en medio de la noche.

―Ah, no pasa nada. Estaba despierta.

Oí música muy alta de fondo, imaginé que estaba en el karaoke o en un club. Con alguien. Unos celos repentinos y punzantes me invadieron por completo, pero no se reflejaron en mi voz. Solo me quedé callada sin saber que decir, olvidando el motivo de mi llamada.

―¿Mei? ¿Estás ahí? ―preguntó, gritándole a su teléfono, luchando contra el ruido que la envolvía―. Espera, voy a salir fuera para escucharte mejor.

―De acuerdo.

Una especie de satisfacción me recorrió todo el cuerpo; Yuzu quería escucharme bien. Algo tan simple como aquello me devolvía una parte de la ilusión que había ido perdido progresivamente durante las últimas etapas de mi vida.

―¡Ya estoy! ¡Dime!―noté su voz demasiado animada, rebosante de felicidad. ¿Sería por mi llamada o por la compañía que tenía en aquel momento?

―No planeaba llamarte tan rápido... Después del otro día, pensaba que no me devolverías la llamada ―le expliqué, evitando el verdadero motivo de la llamada.

―No importa, me alegro de que me hayas llamado.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, que no era incómoda como los silencios que compartía a menudo con mi esposo. Aquel silencio con Yuzu al otro lado del teléfono me llenaba el pecho de alegría.

Entonces creí que quizás Yuzu estaba esperando que el motivo de mi llamada fuera por lo que habíamos hablado. Ella me estaba esperando. No estaba esperando que la invitara a tener una cena con mi marido. Así que lo evité un poco más. Pensé que quizás podría verla antes de la cena.

―Yuzu...

«Ven». Quería decirle. «Quiero sentirte cerca...»

―¿Sí? ―su voz era expectante. No quería decepcionarla. Otra vez.

―Quiero verte ―dije, usando mi corazón. Ella me había enseñado a hacerlo, era algo que me daba miedo porque sentía que perdía la razón cada vez que lo intentaba. Pero la razón solo me había llevado hasta una casa compartida con una persona a la que no amaba. Con un apellido que no deseaba.

―Quiero verte, Yuzu... ―le susurré con una lentitud trementa como si mis palabras llevaran un peso incalculable, con voz casi inaudible, a oscuras en mi habitación intentando que él no pudiera escucharlo. Eran palabras solo para ella.

Agarraba mi teléfono con las dos manos, con mis labios más cerca del altavoz de lo que era necesario, como si aquello me permitiriera estar más cerca de ella. Esperé su respuesta durante unos segundos que me supieron eternos, mientras acariciaba la pantalla del móvil con mi pulgar, como si la acariciara a ella en la distancia. La cena iba a esperar.

―Yo también quiero verte, Mei. Pero...

Sentí como mi corazón se paraba.

―¿Pero?

Esperé lo peor. ¿Ella había cambiado de opinión? No era posible.

―¿Estás segura de que quieres verme? Quiero decir... ¿Estás preparada?

Me calmé ligermente. Creía que sabía lo que ella quería decir. Oír su voz me hacía creer que era capaz de todo.

―¿Vas a dejarle? Quiero decir... Si eso es lo que quieres, eh. No hay prisa pero... Ah, lo siento, soy demasiado egoísta. ―empezó a decir atropelladamente.

Reprimí una risa. Solo ella me provocaba esas sensaciones.

―No, no lo eres. Quiero dejarlo. Pero no encuentro el momento...―sabía que ella me escuchaba atentamente―. Tengo miedo, Yuzu.

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

―¿Yuzu?

―Lo sé. Eso dijiste el otro día.―dijo, pero entonces continuó.

―Cada vez que pienso en tí mis miedos desaparecen ―dijo finalmente dejándome sin aliento.

Si la hubiera tenido delante mío me la habría comido a besos.

Suspiré intensamente, sintiendo un ligero temblor en mis manos.

―Yuzu... Ojalá fuera tan valiente como tú.

―No es para tanto ―dijo con su risa fanfarrona.

―Necesito verte, para que me prestes algo de tus fuerzas ―le dije―. Después de verte el otro día me arrepentí de haberte llevado así a un rincón de repente... No quería que nuestra relación sea así.

¿Nuestra relación? ¿Quién me estaba manipulando para decir esas cosas? Quizás era el efecto de Yuzu. Su presencia, y su voz me hacían querer destruir las murallas que rodeaban mi alma.

Aquellas palabras seguramente nos sorprendieron a ambas.

―Nu-¿nuestra relación? ―decía a trompicones.

―Sí, quiero decir... ―decía mientras notaba como mis mejillas ardían―. Lo que hay entre nosotras. No sé como explicarlo.

Era un magnetismo, una atracción indescriptibles. A veces creía que describir lo que setía por Yuzu sería intentar reducirlo a algo común. Lo que sentía por ella iba más allá de todo lo que se podía describir con palabras. Quizás debería inventar palabras nuevas para describir lo que sentía cada vez que me miraba, o que me tocaba, o que me hablaba.

―Yuzu, necesito un poco de tiempo. ―dije, intentándo volver a entrar en razón―. Pero quiero verte, y me gustaría que me ayudaras.

Quizás soné algo desesperada.

―Mei, yo te quiero apoyar en lo que sea. Pero necesito saber que no vas a besarme de repente y luego decirme que quieres verme sin pensar dejar a tu marido ―explicaba de manera seria.

―Sí, te entiendo... Pero Yuzu, quizás debería esperar un tiempo. No te dije pero mi abuelo está muy enfermo, quizás deban hospitalizarlo este mes ―intenté convencerla de porqué necesitaba un tiempo.

―¿Qué tiene que ver tu abuelo en esto? ―dijo―. Bueno, imagino lo que quieres decir, pero...

―No puedo hacerlo, si él se enterara lo perdería todo, Yuzu. Por eso quería hacer las cosas despacio, pero el otro día, te vi, te tuve tan cerca...

Sentí como mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar solo con recordar los besos de Yuzu.

―Lo entiendo, Mei. Tú me buscaste, y yo lo seguí. Así que no pasa nada.

―¿Por qué siempre eres tan buena conmigo? No lo merezco... ―empecé a decir, sintiendo el peso sobre mis espaldas.

―No digas eso, no te hagas daño pensando de esa manera... ―hubo un silencio, sus palabras eran como un abrazo, un abrazo que me gustaría sentir ahora mismo―. Oye, esto se está alargando mucho. Mis amigos se van a preocupar. ¿Cuando nos podemos ver?

―Mi marido quiere cenar contigo la semana que viene... ―le expliqué por fin.

―Tu marido... ―sentí la evidente decepción en su voz.

―Espera. No sabía como decirle que no... Me he bloqueado, aún no soy capaz de decírselo. Pero creéme, quiero hacerlo. Y si cancelo la cena, ¿no crees que sospecharía algo?

―No lo sé. No en su lugar no sabría que sospechar. Aunque sospechar que tu esposa tiene algo con su hermanastra no sería mi primera sospecha ―intentó explicar de manera cómica, riendo al final de su propia frase.

Cuando estaba separada de ella me sentía como si nunca más la pudiera volver a ver, como si nuestra relación fuera imposible. Pero ahora hablábamos tan naturalmente, ella hacía broma. Todo parecía fácil con Yuzu. Mi alma se volvía más ligera.

―No hace gracia ―dije, pero en el fondo me había hecho un poco de gracia.

―Vale... Entonces, Mei, ¿Qué necesitas que haga para tí?

―Podríamos tener esa cena, intentar que sea rápida y sin que sospeche que tenemos nada. Entonces cuando haya pasado un tiempo podría decirle que me quiero divorciar, y no lo relacionará contigo.

―Genial, si que has estado planendo ―sonó tan alegre, que me devolvió parte de alegría a mi también―. Aunque me parece que va a ser una cena difícil.

―Eres demasiado buena, no te merezco ―le anuncié.

―Dame las gracias después de la cena, si que es que sobrevivo.

―¿Puedo verte antes? ―pregunté sin pensar.

―Por supuesto.


	7. Chapter 7

Grandes Esperanzas

Capítulo 7

Era sábado por la mañana, tenía que ir a ver a mi abuelo. Lo habían hospitalizado hacía dos días, la situación parecía grave. Había llamado a mi padre pero no me había respondido la llamada, hasta ahora. Mientras me estaba preparando para ir al hospital mi teléfono sonó.

«Papá»

―Papá...

Era la primera vez que nos llamábamos en mucho tiempo.

―Hola, Mei. ¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó, amablemente.

Imaginé la sonrisa en su cara.

―Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? ―me había costado mucho poderle hablar con esa cercanía a mi padre, pero creía que había valido la pena―. Te llamaba por el abuelo.

―Ya imaginé que tenía que ser algo serio... ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se encuentra bien? ―noté la sincera preocupación en su voz.

―Está bastante mal, según los médicos. Ya lleva unos años así, como te conté...

Ellos dos habían roto el contacto por completo después de que mi padre decidiera marchar en busca de su propio destino. Así que desde que mi padre y yo empezamos a recuperar nuestra relación, básicamente por carta, yo le había contado de vez en cuando sobre el estado de salud del abuelo.

―Ya veo... Debe ser duro, pero él es un hombre fuerte. ―respondió.

―Padre, creo que deberías venir a verlo, despedirte de él. Por si acaso, quién sabe lo que podría pasar.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

―Mei, te lo agradezco. Pero es algo que no puedo hacer. Él no quiere verme ni en pintura. Yo me alegro de que puedas estar con él en estos momentos, pero...

―Papá... Yo también quiero verte.

―¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien tú, de verdad? ―preguntó, con un tono de voz claramente más preocupado―. Mei.

―Estoy bien, bueno... Algunas cosas están pasando, pero no quiero contártelas por teléfono. Necesito tus consejos.

―Ni siquiera cuando te casaste te noté así como ahora. Realmente me preocupas ahora... ―decía.

Entonces recordé a Yuzu, hablándome desde la megafonía de la escuela, convencíendome para que la acompañara a despedirme de mi padre. Quizás, si no hubiera sido por ella, nunca habría recuperado la relación con mi padre. Seguramente no estaría hablando ahora con él.

―Papá, cuando viniste a vernos aquella vez cuando yo tenía 17 años, aquella vez que no quería verte... Yuzu fue la que me convenció y me acompañó para ir a verte. Si hubiera sido por mi no habría ido. Así que por favor, ahora te lo pido de la misma manera que hizo ella. No puedes dejar las cosas así, puede que sea demasiado tarde.

Después de mi monólogo me quedé en silencio, escuchando una suave respiración un tanto resignada en la otra punta de la línea. Tardo unos instantes en responder, quizás fueron minutos.

―Mei, si lo dices de esa manera no puedo decir que no. Además, creo que es la primera vez que me dices abiertamente que quieres verme ―sonreí de una manera que no había dejado que nadie viera en los últimos años de mi vida.

―Y ya veo que Yuzu fue una buena influencia, esa chica irradia una luz especial ―explicaba, y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo―. Intentaré planear la visita para la semana que viene. En cuánto sepa te daré los detalles.

―Gracias, de verdad ―le dije, cerrando los ojos sin poder creérlo.

El abuelo va a oponerse y se va a enfadar pero creo que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

«Yuzu, ¿por qué siempre actúas sin pensar?», recordé como le pregunté a Yuzu aquel día, mientras me llevaba en la bicicleta a una velocidad apresurada. Debería haber pasado miedo de ir a esa velocidad colándonos por en medio de las filas y filas de coches y camiones pero, nunca me había sentido tan a gusto, tan tranquila.

«No es así; precisamente porque he estado pensando mucho en tí he decidido hacer esto. Además, lo hago porque es lo que quiero hacer, ¡está claro!», recuerdo que la miré, y por primer vez sentí algo en mí que nunca había sentido antes. ¿Era admiración? ¿Era sorpresa? Sí, y sí. Pero había algo más. Creo que en alquel momento fue en el que me enamoré de Yuzu. Aquella libertad, aquella seguridad, aquella bondad, la manera en que ella me ayudaba y me daba su apoyo sin esperar nada a cambio, sin recibir nada bueno por mi parte en aquel entonces. En aquel momento subida en aquella bicicleta, abrazada a su cuerpo, me di cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás. Estaba enamorada de Yuzu. Y aquel sentimiento solo había crecido con el tiempo, como una pequeña semillita que sin darte cuenta cada día va creciendo más y más. Yuzu la había regado cada día; siempre estaba ahí para mí. Era la única persona capaz de retarme, de hacer que me diera cuenta de mis propios errores, de hacerme mejor persona.

Y se lo había recompensado... dejándola con una carta.

Me dolía el alma solo de imaginar el vacío que aquello le provocó a Yuzu, ella que solo me había querido incondicionalmente desde el principio. Tenía que corregir mis errores, una vez más. Aunque esa vez corregir mis errores implicaba herir a otras personas, y quizás, muy probablemente, destruir mi futuro.

Cogí mi móvil y me dispuse a mandarle un mensaje a Yuzu.

«Mi abuelo ha sido hospitalizado, ahora iré a visitarlo. Si estás libre esta noche me gustaría verte, como planeamos», le escribí.

Su respuesta tardó poquísimo en llegar, como si hubiera estado con el teléfono en la mano esperando hasta el momento exacto.

«Espero que todo vaya bien. Mándale recuerdos de mi parte, si es posible. Y cuando puedas ven a mi apartamento, ya conoces la dirección. Harumin saldrá esta noche.»

Sentí mi corazón palpitar como si fuera una adolescente que va a salir en su primera cita.

«Que coincidencia y que conveniente. Ahí estaré. ¿Sobre las ocho y media te va bien?», le volví a escribir.

«No es coincidencia... Le acabo de decir que vendrás. Y sí, sobre esa hora está bien.

», respondió.

«¿Le dijiste? ¿Qué es lo que sabe?»

«Ups... Lo sabe todo», escribió, junto con un emoticono que tenía un ojo cerrado y se mordía la lengua. Un gesto que fácilmente podría haber hecho ella en ese mismo momento.

Por un momento me intrigó imaginarme que pensaba ella sobre nosotras. Si iba a estar con ella en el futuro nos tendríamos que enfrentar a ese tipo de situaciones. Mi estómago se hacía un nudo, no sabía si estaba preparada para oír lo que opinaba la gente sobre eso. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que la gente nos aceptara?

Si pudiera, me montaría en una nave espacial llevando solo a Yuzu conmigo y montaría un planeta nuevo para que estuviéramos solo las dos. Pero que vida y que mundo más triste serían. Aunque creía que podría ser feliz solo con ella, me resignaba al pensar que no podíamos vivir aisladas de la sociedad.

Y qué diferencia más grande; yo luchando aún con mis miedos, y mi querida Yuzu ya le había contado a su mejor amiga sobre nosotras. Me pregunto si algún día estaremos en el mismo nivel.

―Mei, ¿estás lista? ―dijo la voz mi esposo a lo lejos, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

―Sí, enseguida voy.

Y así de fácil, iba a ver a Mei otra vez. Algo me decía que Mei estaba cambiando, poco a poco. O eso quería pensar. Haber compartido esos mensajes con ella por la mañana y saber que la iba a ver hoy me llenaban de entusiasmo. Y de un nerviosismo extraño, negativo y positivo a la vez. Mei causaba todas esas emociones contradictorias dentro de mí.

Pero antes de verla iba a atender un curso no relacionado con la universidad sobre cómo escribir novelas de ficción, para jóvenes que piensan en ser escritores. Aún no lo tengo claro pero sé que es una afición que debo seguir. Además, mi compañera de clase Setsuko me había invitado al curso.

Habíamos quedado en la parada de tren más cercana al lugar.

―¡Yuzu-chan! ―exclamó al verme a lo lejos, saludándome con una mano, con su atractiva y característica sonrisa de medio lado―. ¿Estás preparada?

―Lo dices como si nos hubiéramos apuntado a un maratón o algo así ―reí, saludándola y comentándole cuando llegué hasta ella.

―Pues será un maratón para la mente, ¿quién sabe? ―decía, con su aura de persona aparentemente desinteresada aunque en el fondo profundamente inteligente y siempre dispuesta a conocer más―. Por lo que he leído el profesor de hoy es un experto en Hermann Hesse. ¿Lo conoces?

«Genial, un autor que no conozco...», pensé, «Me suena de haberlo visto en el temario de final de curso»

―Pues...la verdad es que no ―decía, algo avergonzada, quería intentar quedar bien delante de ella, aunque tampoco iba a mentir―. ¿Qué me explicas de él?

―Es uno de mis autores favoritos, es un poco rebuscado y complicado pero cuando le encuentres el punto te engancharás. O eso espero ―dijo, sonriendo y entornando sus ojos a la vez que ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza al mirarme.

―Rebuscado y complicado... No lo sabes vender muy bien ―bromeé; ella rió.

―Es un autor bastante existencialista, quizás podría decir que filosófico y espiritual. Aunque no me gustaría describirlo así, sería reducir su obra en pocas palabra y eso no le haría ningún favor ―explicó, de manera que si que me estaba creando algo de curiosidad.

―Bueno, supongo que en la clase de hoy nos acabará hablando de él...

En otra situación quizás habría estado más interesada, pero esa mañana me interesaba más Mei Aihara, digo...Mei Udagawa, que Hermann Hesse. Lo siento, Hermann.

Setsuko pareció leer más o menos mis pensamientos.

―Vamos, ¡dale una oportunidad! Sino, ¿para qué has venido hasta aquí?―me dijo animándome más que juzgándome; justo cuando estábamos delante de la puerta de la clase donde iba a celebrarse la primera clase de prueba del curso; después de ésta los asistentes teníamos la opción de apuntarnos al curso de manera regular pagando un precio un tanto algo, pero los profesores eran de renombre así que había decidido darle una oportunidad a la primera clase gratuita.

Tomamos asiento en pupitres vecinos y sacámos nuestros cuadernos. Yo había traído un cuaderno de una de las clases de literatura de la universidad, quería aprovechar algunas ideas de la clase por si podía usarlas en algún exámen o trabajo. Oye, no era plagio, era inspiración. Reí interiormente, chocándome los cinco conmigo misma en mi mente.

―Buenos días a todos. En primer lugar, gracias por vuestra asistencia. ―empezó a hablar el profesor, con un tono elegante pero amigable. Nuestra profesora de la clase de poesía era mucho más atractiva...

«Yuzu, en qué estás pensando...» me regañaba mi yo interior. Imaginaba una versión enanita de mí misma, como si de un dibujito pequeño y adorable salido de de un cómic manga se tratara.

―Me gustaría empezar con algunas preguntas. En primer lugar me gustaría preguntaros a todos, ¿Por qué estáis aquí? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué creéis que estáis aquí hoy?

Dicho esto algunos de los asistentes levantaron la mano. El primero dijo que quería ser escritor, el segundo decía que quería mejorar su comprensión sobre los libros que leía en la universidad y en su tiempo libre. Y yo... ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Entonces Setsuko levantó la mano, y dijo esto: ―Me gustaría saber como convertir mis ideas en palabras.

―Interesante ―dijo el profesor, mirándola atentamente durante unos instantes sin moverse; parecía que iba a recodar la cara de Setsuko, ella tenía ese magnetismo con la gente, incluso con los profesores―. Me gusta esa respuesta, señorita...

―Iwai.

―Señorita Iwai, gracias. ¿Alguien más?

Otras tres personas respondieron cosas parecidas a las que ya se habían dicho, había claramente un patrón. Entonces el profesor miró alrededor de la clase y fijó su mirada en mi.

― Y usted, ¿señorita...?

«Tierra trágame.»

―A-Aihara.

Me daba mucha vergüenza hablar delante de una clase nueva de alumnos, cuando además ni siquiera había levantado la mano para contestar... ¿Por qué me pasaba siempre eso? Será mi pelo, mi estilo, mi ropa que llaman la atención...

―Bien, ¿Por qué ha venido usted hoy aquí, señorita Aihara?

―Pues, la verdad es que me gusta escribir... Pero aún no sé mucho, me gustaría conocer más autores ―me miraba de manera curiosa, quizás algo extrañado―. Me gustaría encontrar inspiración.

Se quedó pensativo unos momentos, pensé que mi respuesta había sido terrible, pero vaya, solo era una opinión personal.

―Interesante... Inspiración. ¿Qué es la inspiración? ―preguntó, aunque no quedaba claro si se estaba haciendo la pregunta a él mismo, a mi, o a toda la clase― quizás dejaremos esa pregunta para más adelante.

Setsuko me miró de reojo, sonriendo ligeramente como diciendo «te has salvado».

―Bien, pues como alguno de vosotros habéis comentado, antes de poder escribir es imporante saber porque queremos escribir. Y antes de poder escribir debemos leer, leer muchísimo. Leer de todo, aunque lo que queramos escribir sea ficción deberemos estar interesados en cualquier tipo de escritos, o incluso en música o películas. Esa inspiración que comentamos puede hallarse en todos sitios, o al menos esa es mi humilde opinión.

―Entonces para empezar este curso me gustaría hablaros de Hermann Hesse. Algunos de mis colegas de profesión me han comentado que no les parece buena idea que empiece las clases hablando de él, pero a mi me parece perfecto para empezar. Así sabré quiénes realmente están preparados para enfrentarse a este curso.

Un alumno levantó la mano preguntando que tenía de especial Hesse, y otro alumno preguntó si el profesor creía que Hesse era el mejor escritor a su parecer.

―En ningún momento he querido decir que Hesse sea mejor que otros, hay muchos autores cuyas obras son igual de válidas que las de él. Pero yo lo he elegido porque para mí es especial, lo cuál no quiere decir que crea que sea mejor ―explicaba el profesor; todo aquello me estaba confundiendo un poco, ya que no había leído a ese autor―. Eso es algo que quiero que os quede claro; debéis elegir aquello que sintáis que es especial para vosotros. Sólo así podréis escribir algo que tenga valor.

Yo tenía mi lápiz en la mano, a diferencia de la mayoría de asistentes que veía a mi alrededor. Todos ellos estaban usando bolígrafo, pero a mi me gustaba la sensación de escribir con el lápiz, y no tenía nada que ver con poder corregir mis errores, porque muchas veces ni siquiera usaba una goma de borrar y simplemente tachaba aquello que no necesitaba.

Y así, con el lápiz bien afilado en mi mano, estaba pensando en que quería apuntar algunas de las palabras del profesor. ¿Pero cúales? Seguí escuchando.

―Quería presentaros a Hermann Hesse porque en mi opinión es un autor que no tiene miedo de expresar lo que piensa, tal y como lo piensa. Por supuesto que habrá infinidad de autores que también lo hagan, pero Hesse intenta llegar a lo más profundo de su ser.

«Lo más profundo de su propio ser», escribí con letra rápida e ininteligible.

Al levantar la vista de mi cuaderno de papel reciclado vi como el profesor buscaba algo en su maletín. Sacó un libro pequeño y fino, pero muy antiguo. Las páginas tenían un color ocre pero el libro se conservaba en buen estado. En la portada se podía leer «Demián. Hermann Hesse», y aquello fue lo siguiente que apunté.

―Si me permiten, les leeré unas frases que tengo subrayadas. Sin ningún orden en particular. Para la clase de hoy solo quiero que dejen que su mente piensa y sienta libremente. No hay ninguna respuesta correcta. Simplemente busquen dentro de ustedes mismos alguna reacción provocada por lo que yo voy a leer, si es que les provoca algo.

«No hay ninguna respuesta correcta», aquellas palabras del profesor resonaron en mi mente; era lo mismo que me había dicho el padre de Mei el día que lo había conocido, era lo mismo que yo le había dicho a ella con la finalidad de unirlos otra vez. Y ahora, años después, un profesor de literatura decía exactamente la misma frase. Poco a poco dejé de creer en las casualidad, y empecé a creer en algo que llaman... destino.

―"La «casualidad», según el dicho corriente, me hizo encontrar un refugio. Pero no hay tales casualidades. Cuando alguien, de verdad necesita algo, lo encuentra, no es la casualidad quien se lo procura, sino él mismo. Su propio deseo y su propia necesidad le conducen a ello. "

Levantó la vista de su libro, estudió nuestras expresiones. La mía debía ser bastante graciosa, porque justo había pensado en las casualidades. En que no existían.

―¿Y bien?

Yo sentía que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, pero intentaba no mirar al profesor directamente; ojalá me hubiera podido comunicar por telepatía con Setsuko. Aquellos silencios totalmente incómodos cuando nadie sabe la respuesta; pero es que no había ninguna respuesta correcta. Entonces, ¿qué debíamos responder?

Setsuko levantó la mano, el profesor hizo un gesto señalandola con la mano que sostenía su libro para darle la palabra.

―Por ejemplo, ¿podríamos decir que el hecho de que estemos todos aquí hoy no es una casualidad? Todos hemos venido aquí por nuestra propia necesidad, y por nuestros deseos. Eso nos ha conducido hasta aquí.

Sonó algo insegura al principio, pero viendo la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro del profesor Setsuko obtuvo más confianza y acabó su respuesta con voz firme.

―Estupenda interpretación, señora Iwai ―hacía repetidos gestos afirmativos con la cabeza; ya sabíamos quién iba a ser su alumna favorita.

El atrevimiento de Setsuko hizo que otros se sumaran y dieran sus opiniones y expresaran sus ideas. Entonces el profesor abrió el libro, lo hojeó y leyó otras frases que encontró; parecía que estaba esperando que el libro le condujera solo a las páginas indicadas, que él no las había buscado específicamente. Parecía una especie de mago, pero sin trucos de magia con cartas o monedas escondidas ni nada por el estilo.

―Aquí va otra, ésta es la descripción del narrador al ver un hombre tocando un órgano: "Experimenté la impresión de que hombre que allí había sentado ante el teclado sabía que la música encerraba un tesoro y se afanaba en sacarlo a la luz, como si le fuera en ello la vida."

Entonces un rayó de confianza en mi misma me atravesó, y levanté la mano sin pensar.

―Señorita Aihara ―dijo, dándome así la palabra.

―El organista es como a lo que deberíamos aspirar nosotros si queremos ser escritores, debemos intentar encontrar ese tesoro y sacarlo a la luz, darle forma con nuestras palabras ―dije sin pensar, solo sintiendo, así como el profesor nos había invitado a hacer.

―Sublime. Ya no hace falta que conteste nadie más ―anunció, y mi pecho estaba más henchido que nunca. Sentía que podía volar si me lo planteara en ese momento.

Y así, casi sin darnos cuenta había terminado el tiempo de la primera clase. El profesor nos dió deberes de manera opcional, para aquellos que aún no sabíamos si nos apuntaríamos, y para los que sabían que se querían apuntar, así podrían tener algo que leer y algo en que reflexionar para la siguiente clase.

―Les recomendaría que se leyeran este libro a todos aquellos que no lo hayan hecho aún. De deberes, si es que quieren llamarlo así, traigan tres o cuatro fragmentos que les hayan llamado la atención. Los comentaremos entre todos en la próxima clase ―dicho esto, todos los alumnos empezaron a marchar poco a poco, algunos se levantaban y rodeaban la mesa del profesor haciéndole preguntas o agradecíendole aquella clase introductoria.

Yo me quedé durante unos minutos esperando a qué la clase se vaciara, y hablé con Setsuko quién quería hablar también con el profesor. Ambas le dimos las gracias y nos preguntó si íbamos a apuntarnos finalmente. Setsuko le dijo que sí, entonces me miró a mi, parecía que esperaba una respuesta afirmativa.

―Veo potencial en ustedes dos ―decía ahora libremente, pues ya habían marchado todos los demás alumnos―. Lo digo de verdad; sería un placer tenerlas como alumnas.

Entonces nos preguntó que otros autores nos gustaban, ambas le hablamos de Dickinson, el gran descubrimiento de los últimos meses de universidad.

―Ah, Emily Dickinson. "No soy nadie. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Tampoco eres nadie? Entonces ya somos dos."

Y así el profesor acabó convenciendome, con su magia, que me apuntara a la clase; acababa de citar una de mis poesías favoritas de Emily. Ya la llamo solo por su nombre, con confianza, como si fuera una compañera de clase o algo por el estilo.

El profesor me había contagiado y había decidido que le daría una oportunidad a ese curso.

Me despedí de Setsuko.

―¡Hasta la semana que viene! ―empezé a decir, queriendo marchar para prepararme emocionalmente para ver a Mei otra vez.

―Oye, Yuzu-chan. Antes de que te marches. La asociación de la que formo parte estña preparando un concurso de escritura para principiantes, el premio es poca cosa pero parece que si ganaras habría algún editorial interesado en tí.

Captó mi atención.

―Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué asociación es esa? ―pregunté, asumiendo que sería algo únicamente literario, pero...

―Es una asociación jóvenes LGTB, de aquí de la ciudad.

«L...G...T...B», pensé. Estaba claro, las coincidencias no existían.

―¡Vaya! ―dije, pensando que Harumin tenía razón ―. Pues...hmm no sé que decir, supongo que podría echarle un vistazo y quizás participar. Pero aún llevo demasiado poco tiempo escribiendo, soy bastante mala.

―Solo que el tema de tu historia tendría que ver con el principal tema de la asociación ―decía, como si supiera cosas de mi que no le había contado.

―Ah, esto... ―dije, algo confusa.

―Perdona, no quería asumir, pero... Pensé que tú...

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ―pregunté intrigada, empezando a creer que ella tenía alguna especie de poder psíquico del cual no me había percatado.

―Bueno, si te soy sincera, no lo sé pero... Solo había interpretado. Lo siento.

Hubo una pausa extrañísima, sentí que me ponía roja como un tomate. Pensé que era una buena oportunidad para practicar aquella sensación de quitarme un peso de encima, y no esconderme.

―La verdad es que estoy enamorada de una chica, hoy voy a quedar con ella ―confesé, sonreí mirando hacia abajo recordando a Mei. No saía porqué pero me sentí cómoda hablando con ella de eso, y sentí que nuestra amistad podría mejorar, y que de repente había encontrado a alguien con quien compartir mis historias, alguien que quizás podría entender una parte de mí. Pero entonces me di cuenta―. ¡Oye pero como lo sabes!

Ella simplemente rió y me dió un golpecito en el hombro, me ruborizó. Me dijo que me pensara lo de la historia para el concurso.

―¡Buena suerte con esa chica! ―dijo ya alejándose, despidíendose con una mano por encima de su cabeza, empezando a darme la espalda, y así se marchó, dejandome con un buen animo para mi cita con Mei.

¿Cita...?

Llegué a casa y Harumin estaba a punto de marcharse, pero estaba emocionadísima saltando y agarrándome por los hombros deseándome suerte con Mei. Me sentía totalmente apoyada e inspirada. Sentía que las cosas empezaban a salir bien. Había encontrado un hobby el cual seguir, quizás una carrera profesional, si se me daba bien. Y había reencontrado al amor de mis sueños; pero ahora estaba despierta, y estaba a punto de volver a verla otra vez.

―¡Mucha suerte, Yuzucchi! ―se despidió gritando. Y pensé que quizás algunos de los vecinos ya se habrían enterado también, con lo escandalosa que llegaba a ser ella a veces. Reí para mí misma, sola, esperando a Mei, deleitandome con las amigas que había encontrado en mi camino.

Entonces vi el reloj, eran las ocho y veintisiete minutos. Yo ya estaba arreglada, sentada en el sofá mirando la puerta, mirando el reloj.

Las ocho y veintiocho.

Las ocho y veintinueve. Y entonces, como si no hubiera podido esperar ese último minuto, oí el timbre. Era Mei.

―Ho-hola ―dije, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

Yo estaba muy emocionada, pero vi que Mei estaba algo triste.

―Yuzu ―dijo, forzando una pequeña sonrisa.

Venía vestida muy elegante pero a la vez casual, su estilo no había cambiado mucho con esos últimos años. Yo apreciaba cualquier ropa que se pusiera, siempre la veía hermosa.

―¿Pasa algo? ―pregunté, algo preocupada.

Mis manos instintivamente buscaron sus brazos, buscaron su cuerpo para reconfortarla. Ella dejó caer su brazo que había sostenido su bolso, para responder con sus manos a las mías. Y así nos quedamos unos instantes, Mei mirando al suelo, yo mirándola a los ojos y nuestras manos unidas en medio del espacio que nos separaba. Yo sostenía sus manos, como si sostuviese una delicada frágil figura tallada de cristal. Las acaricié con mis pulgares, buscando su mirada.

―¿Cómo está tu abuelo? ―pregunté, bajando la voz, como si un tono de voz más bajo fuera menos intrusivo.

Entonces sus ojos llorosos se encontraron con los míos.

―Está muy mal, está conectado a una máquina para respirar ―decía, sin fuerzas.

Entonces pensé que el abuelo de Mei había sido siempre demasiado estricto con ella, había sido básicamente el motivo principal, según mi opinión, de la vida difícil, triste y solitaria de Mei. Él había sido quien había presionado tanto a su hijo que había hecho que marchara dejando a su pequeña niña atrás. Él había sido quien había buscado un marido y arreglado un matrimonio para su nieta, solo pensando en el futuro de la reputación familiar y la escuela, antes que en la felicidad de ella. Y aún así no podía desearle nada malo. Aún así Mei estaba dolida al haberlo visto sufrir, entre la vida y la muerte.

La intenté abrazar, lentamente, dejándole espacio. Ella pareció apreciar el contacto, y posó sus manos sobre mis brazos que ahora la rodeaban cuidadosamente, mientras aún estábamos de pie cerca de la puerta.

―Mi padre dice que vendrá la semana que viene, lo he convencido para que se vean ―me miró de una manera que me llenó de orgullo, ella quería que su padre y su abuelo pudieran despedirse, aunque su relación se hubiera cortado totalmente hacía ya años.

―Oh, Mei... ―dije, sin saber que más añadir, entonces la estreché entre mis brazos y ella respondió a mi abrazo, posando su cabeza en mi hombro. Quería, así, compartir todos sus pesares.

―Gracias. Solo verte me hace sentir mejor ―dijo; y sentí su aliento en mi hombro, y sus manos en mi espalda estrechándome, pequeñas cosas que me llenaban de tranquilidad―. Tengo tanto trabajo últimamente; dirigir la escuela, compaginarlo con mis estudios, ahora mi abuelo...

Solo la abrazaba, y le hice un sonido afirmativo, queriendo indicar que la estaba escuchando y que quería entenderla; entonces la llevé al sofá para que se sintiera más cómoda.

Entonces nos sentamos y me miró directamente a los ojos y me dijo: ―¿Sabes qué? Hace algunos años habría pensado que la situación contigo era otro de mis problemas, pero ahora siento que me alegro de que estés aquí.

Acaricié su pelo, escuchándola atentamente.

―Me alegro de que estés en mi vida otra vez... ―confesó, dejándome sin palabras.

La noté tan cansada que no quise hacer ningún movimiento forzado, quería besar sus labios pero supe que quizá aquel no era el momento adecudado; besé su frente.

―Yo también me alegro ―le contesté, seguido de un silencio en el que simplemente posó su cabeza en mi hombro otra vez y nos quedamos así durante un rato.

Me tomó de la mano, jugando lentamente con mis dedos, entrelazándolos, enredándolos, acaricíandolos... Entonces me habló mientras miraba fijamente nuestras manos entrelazadas.

―Hoy he vuelto a mentirle a Udagawa ―empezó a explicar.

―Eso imagino ―dije, sin más...

―Me siento tan mal, Yuzu ―suspiró―. Es como sí... Haga lo que haga alguien sale herido, no hay ningún camino perfecto. Pero creo que el no me ama como...como tú.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

― ¿Y tú...A quién amas? ―pregunté, temiendo la respuesta. Aunque ya sabía que ella había dicho que no quería seguir con él―. ¿Aceptaste el matrimonio sólo para complacer a tu abuelo?

Se calló.

―Hice lo que creí que debía hacer. Pero aquello era entonces ―me quedé en silencio esperando sus siguientes palabras―. Creía que la felicidad no existía para mí. Por eso me fuí, creía que si me quedaba contigo ninguna de las dos habría tenido un buen futuro.

Entonces levantó la cabeza de su hombro, me miró con su profunda mirada.

―Pero separarme de tí solo me hizo infeliz ―una sensación extrañamente reconfortante me invadió; Mei se había sentido infeliz como yo, estando separadas. Aquello alivió el recuerdo de la soledad que había sentido. Era como si mis recuerdos pasados se amoldaran al presente y tomaran un poco de luz.

Llevó mi mano hasta su mejilla, y se apoyó en ella, yo acaricié su rostro con ella. Nos seguíamos mirando, sentía que nuestros corazones palpitaban sonoramente y que sus ritmos se sincronizaban.

―Cómo he podido tardar tanto tiempo en aceptarlo... Que con él no podría ser feliz, como lo fui contigo.

Entonces lentamente me acerqué a sus labios, la besé, primero probando tímidamente sus labios, esperando su reacción. Ella respondió separando sus labios, tomando los míos. Nos besamos lentamente, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo.

―Mei, nos quedan tantas cosas por vivir ―le decía, usando ese instinto que tendía a usar cuando estaba cerca de ella―. Quiero que me cuentes todo, como has estado estos años...

Yo agarraba su mandíbula delicadamente, besandola lenta pero sensualmente, así era como sus labios me dictaban.

―No hay nada que contar; el tiempo se paró cuando te escribí esa carta ―dijo, y me partió el corazón, porque para mí había sido igual. Pero me preguntaba si Mei había tenido a alguien como yo a mi madre y a Harumin. Me preguntaba como sería su carrera universitaria, si había hecho nuevos amigos.

La volví a estrechar entre mis brazos otra vez, sintiendo el suave algodón de su camisa en su espalda. La atraía hacia mí, rompiendo la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotras.

―Mei... hnn―pronunciaba su nombre casi sin aliento, entre besos que se tornaban algo más profundos―. Cada día pensaba en tí.

― ¿Te acordabas de mí? ―preguntaba, justo después de haber oído la respuesta, necesitaba que se lo dijera otra vez.

―Cada día ―le repetí, entre besos, sintiendo como su lengua empezaba a abrirse paso dentro de mi boca―. Cada día... A cada hora.

―Y te amo sólo a ti, Yuzu.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

―Y yo solo te amo a ti, Yuzu.

Allí estaba en mis brazos, diciéndome aquella frase. Una frase pronunciada en unos pocos segundos; en comparación, Mei había tardado años en llegar hasta el punto de poder decírmelo. Cuando lo escuche no pude reaccionar, se me paró el mundo.

Sentí como si estando con Mei, solas las dos, se creara un universo a nuestro alrededor. O quizás nosotras éramos el mismo universo. Sentía que en momentos como ese no existía nada ni nadie más. O quizás aquello solo era un deseo profundo de poder desaparecer con ella en algun lugar donde nadie nos pudiera juzgar ni impedir nada.

Yo amo a Mei tanto que ni siquiera he pensado en lo que estábamos haciendo en ese momento. Estaba absorta, olvidando que ella seguía siendo una mujer casada.

Una mujer casada.

Olvidaba que teníamos una cena pendiente todos juntos.

―Yo también te amo Mei. ―le decía sin aliento, con el corazón latiendo haciendo que mi pecho ardiera―. Te quiero tanto que... No sé que haré. No sé que haré el día de la cena. Sé que quieres esperar pero... Todo esto me está confundiendo mucho.

Todo eso lo decía abrazándola sin dejarla ir ni un segundo. Quería que mis brazos pudieran asegurarse de que Mei estaba ahí, ya que mi mente no acababa de estar convencida. Mi corazón estaba buscando la confirmación, la confirmación de que aquellas palabras eran verdad.

La mirada de Mei era tan compleja. Creía que veía en ella compasión, entendimiento, angustia, deseo, cansancio. Me miraba y parecía pedir perdón.

―Lo siento... No quiero que te sientas así ―me respondió, acaricíandome la cara con la punta de sus dedos, sus labios se querían acercar lentamente a los míos otra vez, pero su movimiento era tan lento que parecía haberse paralizado milímetros antes de llegar a su meta.

Puse dos dedos encima de esos labios delicados, cuyos besos aún no habían sido suficientes para saciarme. La había deseado durante demasiado tiempo. Pero aquella situación no era lo que yo quería. Además, no estaba bien. No es correcto.

―No está bien lo que estamos haciendo...

Su mirada empezó a parecerse a la que me puso aquella fatídica noche de navidad. Lejanía. Pero antes de que se acabara de alejar del todo le quería hablar, para no cometer el mismo error de aquella vez.

―No es porque seamos dos mujeres, o porque seamos hermanas. ―Mei me miraba atentamente mientras le empezaba a explicar ―. Es porque...

―Estoy casada... ―decía con una voz que entendía su propia culpabilidad.

―Mei. ¿Puedo pedirte algo? ―le dije muy seria, buscando su mirada y manteniendo el contacto visual de una manera firme.

―Sí, claro... ―decía, y yo sentía como su cuerpo se alejaba de mí.

―Quiero que me vuelvas a decir esas palabras cuando todo se haya solucionado. Cuando no nos tengamos que sentir culpables por lo que estamos haciendo.

Lo había dicho que ella también se sentía culpable. Aunque no lo sabía de manera segura.

―No quiero que llores... ―dije con un hilo de voz, viendo como sus lágrimas empezaban a formarse en los extremos de sus párpados.

Ella escondió su cabeza debajo de mi barbilla y me agarró con ambas manos muy fuerte mi camiseta, atrayéndome hacia ella con fuerza.

―¡Pero yo..! ―decía, frenándose ella misma―. ¡Yo quiero estar contigo!

―Yo también... Me siento muy feliz porque ambas queremos lo mismo ―le decía hablándole a su espalda, mientras ella seguía aferrándose a mí―. Pero Mei, no debes sentirte mal. Yo creo que has evolucionado y has cambiado mucho para mejor; yo no te recordaba tan capaz de expresar tus sentimientos así como lo haces ahora. No sabes como me alegro de eso también.

Dicho eso sentí que sus manos apretaban mucho más mi camisa, como si estuviera a punto de perforarla con sus dedos. El llanto de Mei podía ser muy silencioso, por profundo y agonizante que fuera. Así que no estaba segura de si estaba llorando, pero seguramente lo estaba, y por eso se escondía. Seguía teniendo problemas para mostrar sus sentimientos.

―Todo fue gracias a ti ―decía, con una voz entrecortada entre sollozos casi inaudibles.

Me vino a la mente una palabra; tragedia.

Qué trágico era que yo la hubiese ayudado a sentirse mejor con ella misma, y que al final las cosas hubieran tenido que terminar de esa manera.

«Pero ésta no es la escena final», dijo una voz en mi cabeza, proviniente de algún rincón escondido.

Quizás aquella era la inspiración, que tanto había buscado. La inspiración para mejorar la situación. Ahora tenía un nuevo propósito en la vida; ayudar a Mei. Hacerla feliz. Como fuera.

Y, de manera algo egoísta seguramente, sentí que quería ser feliz yo también en aquel proceso, y que deseaba que ella quisiera hacerme feliz a mí también.

―Yuzu ―pronunciaba mi nombre, como si fuera la primera o la última vez que lo fuera a pronunciar.

―Mei, tú puedes. Puedes con todo. ―le decía, desde el corazón.

Entonces levantó su cabeza y me enfrenté a una de las miradas más insondablemente tristes que había visto en mi corta vida. Sus lágrimas parecían ser pequeños cristales rotos que rasgaban su alma. Me recordó a alguna de las ímagenes de las vírgenes que lloraban de las iglesias católicas que había visto de otros países.

―Pero Yuzu, ¿Qué haremos después? ¿Crees que seremos capaces de llevar una vida normal? ―decía, con sus lágrimas paradas, que ahora parecían ya parte de su rostro.

Después de todo... Yo primero, antes que eso me pregunta cuando llegaría ese momento. Yo quería vivir cada momento. Y si además podía vivirlo con ella, aún mejor.

―¿No crees que sería bueno si pudiéramos ir descubriéndolo poco a poco?

Sentí que su pregunta tenía una incertidumbre que quería intentar esborrar de su cabeza.

―Si confías en mí, si confiamos la una en la otra, yo la pregunta que me hago es ¿de qué no seríamos capaces? ―le dije sin saber de dónde venían mis palabras, besando su pómulo, justo debajo de su ojos, para que aquellas lágrimas pasaran a formar parte de mí, y así eliminarlas de su hermoso rostro.

Mei me abrazó, se abalanzó sobre mí y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos.

―Dime, ¿qué debemos hacer en la cena? Yo no se si podré actuar con normalidad teniéndote delante... Solo pienso en recuperar el tiempo perdido ―le confesé.

―Es verdad, a tí te cuesta mentir. Es otra de tus cualidades ―me dijo.

Hubo un silencio en el que sonreí con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Entonces nos separamos del abrazo.

―Mi padre vendrá y creo que llegará a tiempo para la cena... Quien sabe si también invitará a madre ―dijo como si nada.

―¿QUÉ? ―grité.

Aquello iba a ser el momento más incómodo de la historia.

―Pero yo le conté a mamá sobre... bueno, sobre mí. Y le acabé confesando que estaba enamorada de tí, mejor dicho ella acabó entendiéndolo justo cuando se lo iba a contar. Aunque no le expliqué exactamente nada de lo que pasó entre nosotras...

Mei me miró sin saber como reaccionar. Su mirada era como la de un perrito abandonado.

Ahí estaba ella, dudando, sufriendo por como podría ser la vida si estuviéramos juntas. Por el miedo al rechazo. Y yo, que ya se lo había confesado a mi mejor amiga y a mi madre. No sabía si todo aquello hacía que Mei se sintiera más presionada de lo que ya lo estaba, creando un efecto negativo que era lo contrario de lo que yo quería.

―Yo... quería contarle a mi padre ―confesó.

Y vi en ella una mirada con algo nuevo, entre sus lágrimas vislumbré un atisbo de fuerza. Mei estaba empezando a alzarse por encima de sus miedos, iba a ser un largo camino, pero ya llevaba mucho recorrido hecho.

Me asusté al imaginarlo, como cada vez que imaginaba que le confesaba aquello mismo a cualquier persona. Sí, era algo que causaba demasiada inseguridad.

―Pero no sé si hacerlo antes, o después de la cena... He imaginado mil maneras de decirsélo pero no creo que sea capaz ―me contaba.

―La verdad es que no sabría decirte cuando será mejor... Pero no sabes cuánto tiempo se quedará, ¿No? Tienes que aprovechar, pero hazlo, si es lo que realmente quieres hacer ―le intenté decir con una sonrisa, para intentar animarla. Animarla a que pudiera tomar su propia decisión.

―Pero no quiero perderle, después de todo lo que nos costó... ―decía perdiendo la chispa en la mirada otra vez.

―No lo perderás ―dije, tajante.

―¿Cómo estás tan segura? ―me preguntó, sonando casi molesta.

―Porque, piénsalo, él es una persona que buscó su felicidad. Arriesgó todo, lo mismo que tú tienes miedo de arriesgar, para buscar su propia felicidad. ―Mei me miró como si le hubiera abierto una nueva puerta―. És sería el primero que te apoyaría en tú propia búsqueda de la felicidad. ¿No crees?

―Sí, la verdad es que lo que dices tiene todo el sentido. Pero lo nuestro es algo diferente, Yuzu.

¿Por qué tenía que ser considerado negativo el hecho de ser diferente? El amor tenía tantas formas como personas existían, o al menos eso quería creer.

―Últimamente estoy empezando a pensar que todo lo que es normal, común... es aburrido. No me llena.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

―Eres cómo de otro mundo ―me dijo, y me miró los labios, le robé un pequeño beso antes de que ella lo hiciera―. ¿Podrías...estar conmigo cuando hable con él?

―Por supuesto.

Finalmente el padre de Mei no pudo adelantar su viaje tanto como ella quería, y llegaría el mismo día poco antes de la cena.

Yo acabé creyendo que lo mejor que podía hacer sería no presentarme pero... por otra parte quería ver a Mei cerca de su marido. Algo dentro de mí quería ver sus interacciones. Tenía miedo de acabar herida.

Pero había llegado el día tan rápidamente que no me quedaba otra que prepararme, maquillarme y ponerme mi mejor ropa. Como si quisiera seducir y ganarme a Mei; hacer que me deseara a mí, que me comparara con él. Aunque todo eso no sabía porque lo pensaba, si ella ya me había dicho que me amaba a mí...

Mi madre me había llamado esa mañana para preguntarme que tal estaba, y para decirme que también la habían invitado. Así que fui a su casa, la casa donde había vivido con Mei, donde habíamos dormido en la misma cama, en el baño donde la había visto desnuda por primera vez. La casa que se había quedado vacía después de que ella se fuera. Y ahora iría a la casa donde ella vivía ahora con su esposo. Nada tenía sentido.

Cuando llegué vi a mi madre con el padre de Mei, bueno, mi padre también. Aún después de tantos años no me había hecho a la idea.

―Yuzu, estás guapísima ―me decía mi madre; desde que me mudé y empecé la universidad me lo dice cada vez que me ve.

―¡Yuzu-chan! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ―dijo abrazándome, y elevándome en el aire como un pequeño saco de patatas.

Era la segunda vez que nos habíamos visto desde que Mei había marchado. La última había sido hacía un año, cuando nos invitó a mamá y a mí a cenar para celebrar la navidad. Ver sus ojos era como ver algo de Mei; pero su personalidad era tan diferente.

El rostro de él era totalmente expresivo comparado con el de su hija, y su voz tenía muchas más tonalidades y volúmenes. Su lenguaje era menos formal, aunque siempre amable y correcto. Él no parecía una persona distante y fría a primera vista, a diferencia de su hija.

―Aaahhh! Me voy a caeeeeerr!

A veces había pensado que él era el culpable de la personalidad complicada y el dolor de Mei, pero había sido ella quien había rechazado la idea de una vida en conjunto con su padre alejados de la vida opresiva y excesivamente estricta y estresante de la escuela Aihara.

―¿Cómo está mi hija rubia favorita? ―me preguntó con tono burlón, dejándome en el suelo.

Así que no había ningún culpable, la historia de las últimas tres generaciones de los Aihara era demasiado compleja como para simplicarla con tales palabras.

―Sólo tienes una hija rubia...que yo sepa... ―dije, devolvíendole la broma.

Los tres hablamos durante un rato, intentando ponernos al día en unos minutos los cuales no bastaron. Seguiríamos la conversación en algún momento después de la cena, mi madre me había dicho que aquella noche o la siguiente podía quedarme a dormir y así podríamos pasar un rato en família.

―Bueno, tengo ganas de ver a Mei ―dijo mi madre ―. Hace mucho que no sé de ella.

Entonces mi madre me miró, de manera bastante casual pero me hizo recordar aquella conversación que habíamos tenido hacía tanto tiempo, el tema que nunca había vuelto a salir a la luz. Quizás mi madre estaba intentando descifrar cual eran mis sentimientos actuales por Mei, o eso creí yo. Me sentí expuesta, de repente.

Me pregunté que pensaría ella, que diría si lo supiera todo. Todo lo que estaba pasando ahora entre nosotras dos, las chicas que veía como sus dos hijas. Y lo mismo pensé del padre de Mei.

―Y aunque Sho no lo diga, ¡también esta deseando ver a su niña! ―decía mi madre, agarrando de un brazo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

―Claro que tengo ganas de verla, hace ya demasiado tiempo. Además, parecía preocupada por algo.

Recordé que ninguno de los dos había asistido a la boda, así que esa sería la primera vez que los tres veríamos a la pareja.

La pareja... esas palabras me dolían más que un balonazo en la cabeza.

Así que sin más dilaciones fuimos los tres en coche hasta nuestro nuevo destino.

Era una casa enorme, una mansión mejor dicho, incluso me habían dicho que tenían un mayordomo y una mujer de la limpieza. Estaban los dos en la puerta, Mei con sus manos unidas delante de su cuerpo con los brazos estirados con un aire formal, mientras que Udagawa nos saludó con una amable sonrisa y haciendo un gesto elevado con la mano. Él llevaba un traje negro formal, mientras Mei llevaba un vestido verde claro que le llegaba unos centímetros por debajo de las rodillas precioso que convinaba a la perfección con el color de sus ojos y su melena. Bueno, creo que para mí cualquier color habría convinado con Me habría gustado verla así en una cita entre las dos, que se hubiera vestido así para mí.

―¡Buenas noches! Os hemos estado esperando ―decía Udagawa, aún sonriente.

Mei saludó con una reverencia, inclinando su cabeza.

―Buenas noches.

Quise volver a subirme en el coche en ese mismo instante, volver a mi apartamento y llorar en los brazos de Harumin. No estaba preparada para verlos a los dos juntos como ahora. Aquello era demasiado real. Una realidad que no podía aceptar. Era como si Mei fuera una desconocida.

―Mei, te ves maravillosa ―dijo su padre, orgulloso. Vi en sus ojos que quería abrazar a su hija, pero algo lo detuvo.

Mi madre sí que la abrazó, sin pensárselo dos veces, comentándole lo bonito que era su vestido.

Y yo me quedé detrás de ellos, y no avancé cuando ya habían saludado a Mei. Ambos se dieron la vuelta, entonces los cuatro me miraron esperando de alguna manera mi saludo.

La mirada de Mei encontró la mía. Era como si la viera por primera vez, era como si Mei no me reconociera, como si estuviera a cien años luz de hablar con ella o abrazarla o besarla otra vez. Sentí náuseas. Sentí miedo. Me sentí vacía otra vez.

Quería decirle «te dije que eso era una mala idea», pero aquella Mei no era la misma que había llorado apoyada en mi pecho hacía escasos días.

¿Quién era, Mei..? ¿Por qué le había entregado mi corazón tan fácilmente después de tanto tiempo esperándola; de haberla esperado incluso después de que me cortara nuestra relación en una carta? Los últimos años de mi vida se proyectaron en mi cabeza como una presentación de diapositivas a una velocidad precipitada.

Las palabras de Mei.

«A partir de mañana debes seguir las normas.»

«Así son los besos.»

―Buenas noches, Yuzu ―oí a Mei decir, dirigiéndose a mí. Me quedé helada.

«Somos hermanas, además somos dos chicas, nunca podremos ser nada más que eso.»

«Quiero que me devuelvas este anillo cuando puedas darme una segunda oportunidad.»

«Solo te amo a tí, Yuzu.», decía la voz en mi mente, que era la misma que ahora me saludaba de la manera más neutral...no, más fría posible.

«Quizás Mei solo está haciendo un papel, ¿pero hasta cuando? Y...¿no lo estará haciendo conmigo el papel?», pensé, ya dudando de todo. Sentí que todo me daba vueltas.

El padre de Mei me había agarrado por los hombros, como evitando que me cayera. Creo que me mareé un poco de verdad. Mis pensamientos afectaban a mi cuerpo.

―Yuzu, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó mi madre.

Quise decirle que no, quise decirle que me sentía mareada y disculparme y volver a casa; pero debía enfrentarme a mis miedos y a mis dudas.

Debía enfrentarme a Mei.

―Ah, sí, lo siento. Estoy bien, solo algo cansada ―mentí, mirando a mi madre a los ojos, entonces creí ver un entendimiento por su parte. Creí por un instante que mi madre entendía lo que me estaba pasando por la cabeza.

Entonces volví a mirar a Mei y vi que había dado un paso en frente y su mano se encontraba elevada y estirada hacia mi como si hubiera querido tocarme, o agarrarme en ese momento como había hecho su padre. Y vi un atisbo de preocupación.

―Vamos dentro, toma un poco de agua ―ofreció Udagawa.

Su amabilidad me molestó. Me dio mucha rabia, pero intenté camuflar esos sentimientos en aquel mareo y dolor de cabeza. Tenía que fingir, tenía que esconder mis sentimientos.

No imagino como ha habido gente durante la historia de la humanidad que ha vivido de esta manera constantemente.

Aquella cena no empezaba bien.

Bebí un vaso de agua y todos esperaron unos minutos a que me recuperara de mi la mano de Mei queriendo acercarse y tocarme el brazo pero paró a medio camino, y la retiró.

Me levanté y me disculpé, dije que ya estaba bien para poder comer. Nos dirigimos a la gran mesa en medio del comedor que era del tamaño de toda la casa de mi madre entera.

―Bueno, por fin nos vemos todos. Nos habría gustado estar en la boda, pero...bueno, que se le va a hacer ―dijo mi madre sonriendo.

Me senté en medio de mi madre y el padre de Mei, enfrente de ella. Cuando ya nos habíamos sentado y acomodado todos el mayordomo nos sirvió el primer plato; era la ensalada más sofisticada que había visto en toda mi vida.

―Si, nosotros también lo sentimos. Mei estuvo bastante enferma pocas semanas antes de la boda y casi tuvimos que cancelar; además, desde el principio ella quería una ceremonia privada ―explicaba Udagawa, mientras Mei comía tranquila y lentamente mirnaod a su plato sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto, como si la conversación no fuera con ella.

¿Mei había estado enferma? ¿Por qué no sabía yo eso?

Ah, cierto, que yo no era quien estaba casada con ella. Yo no compartía mi vida, mi casa, mi día a día con ella.

El apetito había huído bien lejos de mí. Me repateaba que él hablara usando la palabra «nosotros», pero claro... estaba hablando de él mismo y su esposa.

«Yuzu, aguanta.», decía una voz en mi mente, aquella fuerza misteriosa que aparecía de vez en cuando para salvarme de mis propios pensamientos negativos.

Yo hice que comía, pero solo movía la comida en mi plato de un lado a otro. Ellos siguieron hablando de la boda. Mei siguió sin decir nada.

―¿Y para cuando el bebé? ―preguntó el padre de Mei, animado, como si «el bebé» fuera algo ya planeado.

Dejé caer mi tenedor sin querer, cuando me ponía nerviosa me pasaban cosas así. Pero en aquel momento se vió demasiado. Vi como mi

―Yuzu, ¿No te gusta la ensalda? ―preguntó Mei, sorprendiéndome.

¿Por qué me hablaba de la ensalada si le acababan de preguntar sobre un posible bebé?

―Ah, no es eso. Está buena, solo que no tengo apetito ―respondí.

Entonces Udagawa se dirigió a mí.

―Y bueno Yuzu, cuéntanos sobre tí. Me han dicho que estás estudiando literatura ―preguntó casualmente, obviamente sin saber todos los tipos de dolor y incomodidad que yo estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos.

―Sí...eh, bueno parece que se me da bien, me gusta bastante ―expliqué, mientras me traían el segundo plato―. Y a parte de eso pues...me gusta escribir. Y ya no hay mucho más que contar.

Mentira. Mentira, mentira.

―Increíble Yuzu-chan, algún día sé que podré leer algo tuyo. Seguro que tu madre estará orgullosa de tí ―decía el padre de Mei.

―Ya lo estoy ahora.

En todas aquellas conversaciones había silencios incómodos, pausas demasiado largas donde el sonido de los cubiertos parecía casi ensordecerme.

Hubo un silencio incomodísimo. Udagawa lo rompió.

―Bueno pues, aún no sabemos exactamente cuando será ―empezó a explicar ―. La verdad es que Mei está muy ocupada haciéndose cargo de la escuela y acabando su carrera universitaria. Quizás al acabar sus estudios podremos planteárnoslo.

Sentía como si mi estómago se retorcía. Quería plantarme allí delante de todos, ponerme de pie y gritarles que Mei no lo amaba, que eramos las dos quiénes nos amábamos. Pero Mei no decía nada, no había ninguna señal para mí. Al menos que yo pudiera interpretar.

―Mei sigue siendo igual de trabajadora que siempre ―decía mi madre―. Espero que no te estés forzando demasiado con todo esto ahora.

No sabía porqué pero había esperado que mi madre hiciera algún comentario sobre el bebé, pero no lo hizo. Fue el único alivio que sentí en medio de todo aquello.

―Gracias por preocuparte. Lo tengo todo bajo control ―le respondió Mei.

Aquella conversación yo la quería interpretar en mi cabeza de otra manera.

―Eso dice ahora pero, la verdad que Mei a veces se esfuerza demasiado. A veces creo que cuida más de la escuela que de ella misma ―decía Udagawa ―. Ya le he dicho que cuando se quede embarazada yo me esforzaré para hacerme cargo de la escuela mientras ella esté cuidando del niño.

Vi como la mirada de Mei seguía fija en su plato, mientra su marido hablaba de su futuro juntos y ella parecía no inmutarse. Ni para bien ni para mal.

¿Por qué ella no decía nada? ¿Por qué él hablaba tan naturalmente viendo que ella no reaccionaba? ¿Qué tipo de conversaciones había esperado yo que hubieran esa noche?

Aquello fue todo, la gota que colmó el vaso. Me levanté de repente, clavando las palmas de mis manos en la mesa, con el golpe haciendo que los cubiertos que estaban apoyados en los platos crearan un sonido metálico más fuerte de lo que había imaginado.

Todos se voltearon de repente y me miraron asustados, sorprendidos por mi reacción. No había podido evitarlo.

―Lo siento, debo usar el baño. Siento muchas náuseas ―anuncié, con mi cara mirando al suelo y mi flequillo tapando mis ojos para evitar encontrarme con la mirada violeta.

Y así me fui andando a pasos agigantados buscando algún rincón al que huir.

¿Por qué tenía yo que soportar todo aquello?

Entonces después de dar vueltas por aquella mansión encontré un baño, en el que me encerré echando el pestillo. Me caí de rodillas al suelo y recordé una poesía de Emily Dickinson. Mi mente se había vuelto mensajera que ya no necesitaba de mí; ella sola me mandaba mensajes sin que yo se lo pidiera.

«La esperanza es esa cosa con plumas,

Que se posa en el alma,

Y entona melodías sin palabras,

Y no se detiene para nada»

Oí como la voz de mi madre me llamaba a través de la puerta.

―Yuzu, ¿¡estás bien!? Contesta cuando puedas, estoy preocupada. Te espero aquí.

«Y la he escuchado hasta en las tierras más frías,

Y en el mar más extraño,

Pero nunca en la inclemencia

De mí ha pedido una sola migaja»


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

―¡Eres una vergüenza para la familia, para el nombre de los Aihara! Nunca pensé que diría esto, y mucho menos de tí, pero eres peor que tu padre.

Me gritaba, haciéndome pequeña. Yo quería desaparecer.

―Todo es culpa de esa niñata con el pelo rubio, desde que apareció no trajo más que problemas para la escuela y para tí. Espero que recapacites y cambies tu decisión hoy mismo antes de que decida borrar tu existencia de mi escuela para siempre.

Me desperté bañada en sudor, jadeando como si hubiera corrido cinquienta kilometros corriendo sin parar. Me levanté para relajarme, me cambié la ropa, y me tomé una infusión de hierbas para intentar conciliar el sueño otra vez.

Al cabo de un rato me volví a dormir, temiendo volver a tener otra pesadilla como esa; las estaba teniendo demasiado a menudo últimamente.

Tenía la sensación de estar volando, surcaba los aires dando vueltas sobre mí misma.

Veía prados eternos debajo de mí de todas las tonalidades de verde imaginables, seguía flotando. Veía ríos, seguía su recorrido desde el cielo para descubrir dónde desembocarían. Atravesaba nubes que eran como densas y enormes columnas, otras se estratificaban por encima de mí, privándome en ocasiones de la luz del sol, otras se encontraban por debajo de mí, parecían nubes de algodón dulce y estaban muy lejos de mí. Flotaba por aquella atmósfera tan extraña durante lo que sentía que eran horas y horas, quizás días. Observé, y me llamaban mucho la atención, la diversidad y la coloración de los bosques que aumentaban en tamaño y densidad cada vez que nos acercábamos más a la desembocadura del río. Solo veía verde, verde por todas partes, todos los tipos de verde.

Verde: enebro, albahaca, helecho, trébol, pera, pino, musgo. Verde esmeralda.

Al cabo de mucho tiempo llegué a sobrevolar unos campos infinitos de olivos; bañados por la luz del amanecer parecían brillar con un tono dorado.

Quise encontrar la desembocadura... Pero nunca llegué; no pude alcanzarla.

Un grito me arrancó de ese sueño incomprensible. Miré el reloj y vi que aún eran las cinco de la mañana; era sábado. La noche de la cena.

Tenía miedo y no sabía como se iban a comportar los demás. Me preocupaba mi reacción en público, delante de Yuzu. ¿Cómo debo actuar? ¿Qué debo decir? Seguro que sacarán el tema de la boda, y de nuestro futuro, es decir, de mi futuro con Udagawa.

Me sentí como un monstruo, engañando a una persona inocente, haciendo esperar a otra. Mintíendome a mí misma, mintiéndole al mundo.

«Soy un monstruo», pensé, por enésima vez en mi vida. Yo era la principal culpable de mi dolor; había rechazado a mi padre de pequeña, me había rechazado a mí misma de adulta y a mi propia felicidad.

Yuzu era la única que verdaderamente me había hecho sentir merecedora de cualquier tipo de amor. Y me había hecho creer que merecía el amor de mi padre, y él el mío. Ella me había hecho creer que merecía amarme a mí misma.

Ella me había hecho despertar. Tenía que encontrar la maner de devolverme todo el amor puro e incondicional que me ha dado hasta hoy. Quiero sentirme viva, porque siento que cada día algo en mí va muriendo poco a poco.

Tengo que arreglar todo esto.

Me sentía extrañísima después de ese sueño. ¿Qué eran todos aquellos paisajes? Todo el color verde de mi sueño me llevó a ponerme uno de mis mejores vestidos, de color verde. Me preguntaba si a Yuzu le gustaría así. Quería gustarle, como si fuera una primera cita.

Pero incluso ese pensamiento es una locura. Ésta no es situación para pensar así, pero el reaparecer de Yuzu en mi vida me había devuelto una parte de mi que creía ya extinguida.

Cuando la vi bajarse del coche justo con su madre y mi padre desde lo alto de las escaleras de la entrada de mi casa, me imaginé como sería esa misma escena pero en una situación completamente diferente. Ella con un vestido blanco; yo con vestido blanco. Yuzu con una sonrisa, en vez de con el ceño fruncido. Yo con una sonrisa también, en vez de mi mirada vacía y distante de aquella noche.

Había tardado años en darme cuenta de que aquello era uno de mis mecanismos de defensa, pero solo servía para alejarme de la gente, incluso de las personas que más me quieren y más se preocupaban por mí; que, por culpa de esa actitud y esa mirada mía se habían ido reduciendo para llegarlas a contar con los dedos de una mano. De alguna mano a la que le sobre incluso algún dedo.

La cena fue incomodísima, yo me sentía helada por dentro, no sabía como reaccionar. Solo quería levantarme y tomar de la mano a Yuzu y escapar de aquella casa. Escapar a algún otro universo. Podía observar claramente como ella estaba pasando un rato malísimo; era fácil leer sus expresiones faciales. Veía de reojo como su madre la miraba de vez en cuando para comprovar su estado.

―Lo siento, debo usar el baño ―la oí decir, y mi corazón se paró, viendo como ella huía de la escena.

Observé como su madre corrió detrás de ella por unos segundos sin poder hacer nada; me sentía culpable aún, seguía haciéndolo todo mal.

Entonces me excusé para poder seguir a ambas, diciéndoles que no era necesario que se nos unieran.

―Quiero comprovar que Yuzu está bien, vosotros podéis continuar comiendo ―les dije a los dos, y subí las escaleras hacia el piso superior y vi a la madre de Yuzu delante de la puerta del baño, hablándole a través de ella.

―Madre ―le dije; sin querer, mi voz sonó menos preocupada de lo que estaba realmente.

Entonces ella se acercó a mí, alejándose de la puerta del baño, y ambas nos quedamos en medio de un largo pasillo, alejado de las escaleras que llevaban al comedor del piso inferior y alejadas de la puerta del baño.

―Mei ―dijo, mirándome de una manera nueva; había algo en sus ojos que no pude acabar de comprender―. No hacía falta que vinieras.

Sentí como si a ella de repente le molestara mi presencia.

―Solo me preocupo por Yuzu ―anuncié, como la cosa más natural del mundo.

―Conozco a mi hija... Creo que sé porqué ella está así, aunque no puedo acabar de creerlo ni entenderlo del todo ―decía, haciéndome creer que aquel era el principio de una conversación demasiado intensa e importante como para ser soportada sin haberse preparado para ella.

―¿Qué quiere decir? ―dije, camuflando el temor que me habían provocado esas frases; aún le hablaba de manera formal, y creo que siempre va a ser así.

―Mei, ¿Por qué nos habéis invitado a cenar esta noche? ―preguntó, sin más.

Aunque su tono no era nada amenazante me sentí acorralada.

―Mi marido quería—

―¿Tu marido? ¿Fue idea de él? ―preguntó, a lo que respondí afirmativamente.

―Bueno, que más da... ―añadió―. Supongo que tú no ibas a imginar que a Yuzu le afectaría tanto verte después de estos años. Yo tampoco lo había imaginado.

Recordé la conversación en la que Yuzu me contó que había hablado con ella sobre nosotras, o sobre sus sentimientos por mí.

―He visto como reaccionaba cuando hablábamos de la boda, o cuando se mencionó un futuro embarazo tuyo; ella siempre se alegraría por la felicidad de alguien a quien quiere. Y te he notado muy ausente, me preocupo por tí también, Mei.

¿Cúanto sabía ella de nosotras? ¿Cúanto había imaginado y acertado?

―La verdad es que, no es la primera vez que nos vemos ―le confesé, sin poder mirarla directamente a los ojos, sabiendo que aquella mujer por muy amable y bondadosa que fuera pensaría que yo tenía parte de culpa del malestar de su hija.

―Yo... ―empecé a decir, queriendo confesarle todo. Hubo unos segudos de silencio en los que ella esperó mi continuación. Pero no pude hacerlo.

―Mei, no entiendo muy bien que está pasando aquí pero... espero que lo podáis solucionar ―me dijo, y por el rabillo del ojo podía ver que ella esperaba que le devolviera la mirada ―Sé que eres una buena persona, ninguna de las dos merecéis estar así como os he visto esta noche.

Una parte de mi odió que parte de uno de mis secretos saliera a la luz, pero por otro lado sentí algo que nunca habría imaginado al hablar con la madre de Yuzu, me había quitado un peso de encima. Sentía el mismo miedo que antes pero algo menos de ansiedad, si es que eso era posible.

Era como la figura maternal o paternal que nunca había tenido presente en mi vida y que siempre había deseado, entendí entonces de donde venían todo las cualidades bellísimas que amaba de Yuzu.

Se acercó a mi y me puso las manos en los hombros.

―Sea lo que sea por lo que estés pasando, puedes contar con nosotros.

Toda aquella conversación era tan ambigua. Podríamos estar hablando de una relación de hermanas fallida, de una enemistad entre Yuzu y yo, de una pelea de família, o de un conflicto de pareja o de amantes.

Entonces escuchamos la puerta del baño abrirse; Yuzu salió, con la espalda erguida y la cabeza baja, con el brazo aguantando su abdomen.

Ambas nos apresuramos a llegar hasta ella, y la agarramos por un brazo cada una.

―Yuzu, ¿estás bien? ―le preguntó su madre, llevándole a un lado de la cabeza los mechones de su frente para poder ver sus ojos.

―Creo que me he enfermado del estómago... ―dijo, llevando la mano a su boca, y rápidamente volviendo a entrar en el baño.

Pudimos oír entonces como vomitaba, quizás no por primera vez esa noche,

―Yuzu... ―le susurré a la puerta, apoyando una mano en la madera.

―Mei, creo que será mejor que lleve a Yuzu a casa y después podréis hablar otro día.

Y así lo hizo, agarró a Yuzu por la cintura cuando hubo salido del baño otra vez y bajamos las tres juntas para terminar así la cena a medias.

Quedé con mi padre para la mañana siguiente, para tomar café o comer algo los dos solos.

Los despedimos en la puerta, Yuzu se giró para mirarme una última vez antes de subirse al coche. Vi sus ojos verdes cansados entre sus mechones de pelo desordenados. Nuestros ojos se encontraron justo antes de que la puerta del coche con el que venían se cerrara.

En sus ojos vi tantas cosas; pero sobretodo una pregunta que no supe formular en mi cabeza con palabras pero que entendí perfectamente.

―Tenemos que hablar... ―le dije a Udagawa sin mirarlo, viendo como el coche se marchaba en la noche.

Si yo fuera valiente ahora quizás estaría en una casa acabando de cenar con Yuzu, cuidándola yo misma. Acariciando su pelo, su cabeza, dándole un masaje en los hombros, llevándole toallas húmedas para limpiar su frente llena de sudor.

Pero estaba alejándose de mí, aquello no tenía sentido.

Una vez hubimos vuelto a entrar me preguntó: ―Mei, ¿qué ocurre?

―No creo que esto sea una sorpresa para tí, pero... No creo que debamos continuar con esto. Me quiero divorciar.

Me miró algo confuso, pero tampoco sorprendido de sobremanera.

―Así que por fin quieres hablar de ello ―empezó a decir―. Mei, ya sé que no me has querido nunca pero este matrimonio es para el bien de la escuela y de tu imagen, tu abuelo lo hizo pensando en tí.

―Lo que te quiero decir no tiene nada que ver con eso, no quiero seguir con esta relación que nunca ha existido... ―le dije.

―No tengo ningún probla si tienes o si quieres tener un amante. ¿Es eso? ―me preguntó.

―No...No quiero ningún amante, no me parece bien la idea, quiero vivir una vida plena y sin mentiras. Estoy enamorada de alguien ―le confesé, sintiendo una especie de valentía extraña que no sabía de donde provenía, quizás de Yuzu, de haberla visto, de haber hablado con su madre.

Una valentía que había tardado demasiados años en llegar a mí, la cual creía que no poseía, pero Yuzu me había ayudado a encontrarla.

―Ya me imaginaba algo así pero... ¿De verdad quieres el divorcio? ¿Qué le dirás a tu abuelo? ¿Cómo frenarás los rumores en la escuela? ―me preguntaba, en un tono amable, como si realmente se estubiera preocupando por mí, y en el fondo sé que lo hacía. Él sería un buen esposo de la persona que fuera que lo pudiera amar en un futuro. No iba a ser yo.

―Gracias por tu preocupación pero yo solucionaré mis propios problemas ―le dije y empecé a marchar hacia mi cuarto ―buenas noches.

Ya dándole la espalda no oí ningún paso suyo, creí que aún se había quedado mirándome.

―¿Es Yuzu?


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

«El que quiere nacer, tiene que destruir un mundo.»

Demian, Hermann Hesse

―¿Es Yuzu?

Silencio, solo guardé silencio.

―Entonces creo que podría entender...

Me di la vuelta súbitamente y me acerqué a él con dos zancadas quedándome a centímetros de su cara.

―Como te atrevas a decirle algo a Yuzu, te juro que―

Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de su cara, la última vez hacía meses, quizás un año, cuando aún a veces pretendía que lo quería a ratos, forzándome a mí misma a intentar quererlo para poder soportar un futuro con él, besándolo por iniciativa propia y arrepintíendome poco después.

―Mei, no soy así, pensaba que lo sabías ―decía, algo entristecido, con su tono afable―. Tengo buenos recuerdos de Yuzu, es una buena chica, y a ti te aprecio y me importas, espero que lo sepas. Solo que...

―¿Qué? ―le espeté, realmente sin la intención de sonar tan desagradable, pero la situación y la conversación me causaban ansiedad.

―Espero que la sociedad os pueda aceptar, o al menos vuestro entorno más cercano ―me dijo, compadeciéndose de mí.

Sentí rabia al imaginar la realidad de la sociedad que él estaba mencionando, y me sentía algo más ligera al creer que estaba más cerca de Yuzu. Quería parecerme a ella, que me importara un poquito menos la opinión de personas externas. Además, era un miedo basado solo en estereotipos interiorizados, aún no había recibido el rechazo ni la mutilación social que imaginaba que quizás recibiría. O quizás no.

Tenía que intentarlo. Se lo debía a Yuzu.

―Gracias por tu comentario ―le dije.

Y cuando me disponía a ir a dormir a mi habitación tuve el pensamiento emergente que me decía que era necesario pedir perdón.

―Udagawa...

―¿Sí?

―Lo siento, por haber tardado tanto en decírtelo.

―No te disculpes, Mei. Al fin y al cabo todo esto era plan de tu abuelo, tú sólo lo obedeciste porque así es como te educaron ―me decía, siendo infinitamente comprensivo.

―Sí, pero yo no lo rechacé... ―decía, arrepentida, mirando al suelo, con el arrepentimiento de años y años a mis espaldas; con la carga del nombre Aihara que ahora ya ni era mío oficialmente en ningún papel pero, seguía siendo aquello que me perseguía.

Y aquello que me daba esperanza. En el primer caso Aihara por parte de mi abuelo, y en el segundo por parte de mi padre.

A mis doce años nunca me habría imaginado acabar creciendo y pensando que querría ser como él, que su abandono fue lo que me rompió por dentro pero con los años ha acabado siendo lo que me ha dado esperanza.

No podía esperar a verlo mañana.

―Yo tampoco lo rechacé, sintiendo desde el primer momento que no estabas enamorada de mí ―dijo, acercándose para darme un abrazo que era más fraternal que otra cosa, así que lo acepté―. Siempre supe que no me amabas, sabía que estarías enamorada de otra persona pero hasta hoy no me di cuenta del todo.

―Gracias por ser tan comprensivo... Yo he sido muy desagradable contigo, no solo hoy, cada día... ―dije, devolvíendole el abrazo.

―Tranquila... No puedo imaginar por todo lo que debes estar pasando, todo lo que debes estar sintiendo ―dijo, finalizando el abrazo―. Mi família no estará nada contenta si nos divorciamos pero seguro que no lo tendré tan difícil como tú. Lo siento.

―¿Por qué todo es tan complejo? ―le pregunté, con aire ausente, sin esperar una respuesta definitiva.

Y con una última sonrisa algo cansada se despidió, y cada uno nos fuimos a nuestra habitación correspondiente; comentámos que hablaríamos de los detalles en otro momento, que hoy ya era hora de descansar.

En mi cama volví a pensar en Yuzu y pensé en mandarle un mensaje; así lo hice, aunque dudaba de cúal sería su reacción.

«Espero que te encuentres bien.»

Y justo después de apretar el botón de envío me di cuenta de lo escueto e indirecto que era el mensaje; era como un mensaje que cualquiera le habría mandado. Pero para mí Yuzu no era cualquier persona...

Hace tiempo no habría llegado a pensar eso y habría pensasdo que mandar ese mensaje ya era mucho. Pero hoy era otra persona.

«Siento por haber estado así en la cena. Acabo de hablar con Udagawa, y le he pedido el divorcio, no sé cuánto va a durar pero por fin he podido encontrar las palabras y se las he trasmitido. Descansa mucho y recupérate pronto; y por favor, cuando puedas y cuando quieras ponte en contacto conmigo. Me dejaste algo preocupada.

Mei»

Para seguir pensando en ella decidí continuar leyendo el libro que me había recomendado; me alegraba mucho que ahora pudiéramos compartir ese gusto por la lectura juntas, jamás imaginé que Yuzu acabara decidiéndose por el camino de la literatura.

Me dijo que uno de sus profesores se lo había recomendado y le había encantado.

«Es un viaje hacia el interior del ser», me dijo cuando me lo recomendó, y me hizo mucha gracia cuando Yuzu se puso a hablar tan seria y profunda, parecía otra. Pero todas sus facetas me encantaban.

Había leído ya bastante y me estaba fascinando; era extraño porque aquel libro hacía que me olvidara de mi vida y de la realidad tanto como me hacía que pensara más en ambas cosas.

Esa noche tampoco podía conciliar bien el sueño así que leí muchísimo hasta que llegué a una parte con unas palabras que resonaron con fuerza en mi interior.

«El mundo permitido era tan sólo la mitad del mundo.»

Siempre que estaba con ella sentía que vivíamos en un mundo o universo ajeno al mundo real, entonces aquellas palabras cobraban un significado profundo y las grabé en mi mente como queriéndolas guardar para darles uso en momentos futuros.

Seguí leyendo.

«Aquello que constituye en ti el nódulo y la esencia de tu vida lo sabe perfectamente. Dentro de nosotros hay alguien que todo lo sabe y que hace todo mejor que nosotros mismos»

Creí entender esas palabras; Yuzu era una de las pocas personas que había conocido que estaba en total sincronización con ese yo interno que todo lo sabe. Yuzu era, y había sido siempre, ella misma y nadie más. Creo que esa es una gran razón que engloba todas las demás cualidades que admiro y que me atraen de ella.

Yo ahora ansiaba con toda mi alma encontrarme a mi misma, encontrar aquella parte de mi interior que sabía todo, todo de mí. Tuve la determinación de seguirla hasta el final si la encontraba.

Entonces, seguí leyendo y encontré las palabras que me acariciaron el alma y me atemorizaron al mismo tiempo. Me retaron a la vez que me reconfortaron.

«El verdadero oficio de cada uno era tan sólo llegar hasta sí mismo»

Yo siempre había sentido que no era yo misma, aunque nunca había podido encontrar las palabras para describir ese sentimiento hasta hacía poco. Aquellas palabras eran como una revelación para mí.

«Yo era un impulso de la Naturaleza, un impulso hacia lo incierto, quizá hacia lo nuevo, quizá hacia nada, y mi oficio era tan sólo dejar actuar ese impulso, nacido en las profundidades primordiales.»

Ningunas otras palabras definían mejor la situación en la que me encontraba en la vida. Había encontrado ese oficio, o estaba en proceso de dejar actuar mis impulsos. La incerteza de esa búsqueda me llevo hasta las siguientes líneas.

«Es muy difícil. Lo he soñado alguna vez, pero no puedo llevarlo a cabo, me da miedo. No puedo decidirme a quedarme tan desnudo en medio de la vida.»

Y así sentí como si Hermann Hesse me hubiera estado espiando y hubiese interpretado mis pensamientos y les hubiera dado forma.

El hecho de saber que alguna persona se había sentido igual que yo me llenaba de una extraña fuerza que nacía dentro de mí como un fuego que empezaba a alzarse por el viento poco después de haber sido casi extinguido. Lo sentía en mi pecho, en mi estómago, en mi nuca.

Estaba más despierta que nunca.

Y no me refería al mero hecho de tener los ojos abiertos, no tenía nada que ver con mi insomnio.

Ahora había empezado un nuevo viaje, y nada ni nadie me iba a parar.

Horas después, en mis sueños, volví a ver aquellos ríos, pero ya no iba volando, ahora andaba siguiendo un solo río, andé durante horas hasta que llegué a la parte donde éste se ensanchaba. Con mis manos en la barandilla dispuesta a saltar hacia el otro lado, una voz me detenía, y veía unos ojos a lo lejos. No alcanzaba a verlos claramente.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con una pregunta, teniendo la sensación de que aquello no eran solo sueños.

¿Qué hacía yo allí?


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Al despertarme de mis ya recurrentes sueños con aquel río me di cuenta de que no eran solo sueños; tenían que ver con mis recuerdos. Y empecé a recordar.

«Sólo te amo a tí.»

Después de pronunciarle esas palabras a Yuzu, las palabras que ella merecía escuchar de mi boca después de tanto tiempo, empecé a recordar algo. Mi subconsciente me mandó imágenes que estaban enterradas, cerradas con llave y olvidadas en las profundidades más oscuras de mi mente. No eran imágenes de los últimos años sin Yuzu. No eran imágenes de nuestro anterior año juntas. Eran de mucho antes.

Sentí en mi mente como se dibujaba una imagen solar. No podía verla pero sentía el esa luz ardiente dentro de mi cráneo. Recordé a mi padre, el día que me dió ese pequeño osito de peluche que Yuzu había curado y bautizado, como si de mi relación con él se tratara.

Mi padre había marchado poco después de eso.

Sentía que era como Ícaro, había querido volar demasiado alto, demasiado lejos. Había topado de pleno con aquel sol que tanto ansiaba tocar, aquella luz resplandeciente ahora me cegaba, me quemaba, pero me había vuelto adicta a ello. Mientras caía precidipadamente hacia un nuevo destino impredecible miraba el sol, viendo como cada vez se volvía más y más pequeño. Admiraba la característica única de aquel astro; su luz era capaz de llegar tan lejos y a todo el mundo por igual, aunque te alejaras de esa luz, la luz seguía allí, sin immutarse.

Pero la caída fue tan larga, que tuve el suficiente tiempo para darme cuenta de dos cosas; podía dejarme caer hasta estallar y desaparecer hecha pedazos al explotar contra el suelo, o usar todas mis habilidades, toda mi fuerza interior, toda la energía que me quedaba, generarla nueva energía si hacia falta, para hacer crecer otras alas. No tenían que ser demasiado grandes y demasiado ambiciosas, solo hacía falta que fueran unas alas que me libraran de una muerte segura. Así que durante esos momentos en los que estuve luchando; en mi mente luchaban ambas fuerzas igual de poderosas, ansias por desaparecer tan rápido como fuera posible, y las ansias por vivir, por vivir y volar descubriendo todo lo que el mundo tuviera que ofrecerme.

Mi yo interior que había estado ganando la batalla la mayor parte del tiempo era el primero, el negativo, el destructivo. Me di cuenta de que lo había estado venerando por demasiado tiempo. No quería deshacerme de esa parte de mí, pero debía venerarlo y respetarlo aquello que formaba parte de mí. Así que momentos antes de tocar la parte más aspera y profunda de mi vida, apareció algo que me hizo creer en mi propia luz.

Ahora, después de todos estos años lo he recordado.

Era el día más soleado del verano, la humedad había llegado a dejarme sin energía. Mi padre había marchado el día anterior. Aún estaba en estado de shock y no podía creer que había pasado. Le había dicho que no marcharía con él, que no traicionaría al abuelo ni a la escuela. No podía entender como él había sido capaz de hacer tal cosa. Me había abandonado. A mí, su única hija.

El abuelo creyó, quizá, que yo era lo suficientemente adulta para cuidarme de mí misma, una chica de 12 años. Así que ni siquiera me supervisó, solo me dió orden de volver a casa a cierta hora.

Yo había dejado que mi padre marchara porque había creído que obedecer al abuelo y continuar con mi destino como futura heredera de la escuela era lo correcto. Pero que el abuelo hiciera como si nada hubiese pasado y ni siquiera me reconfortara, que no se diera cuenta de que necesitaba alguien que me apoyara en ese momento. A mí, una niña de 12 años cuyo padre acababa de dejarla sola.

Sentía como, a pesar del intenso calor y la insufrible humedad, mi corazón se volvía frío poco a poco. Algo dentro de mí cambió. Así que de camino a casa de mi abuelo después de la escuela decidí tomar un paseo, seguí a mis pies. No tenía ninguna destinación concreta en mente. Mi mente estaba tan paralizada como mi corazón, pero mis pies continuaban avanzando con pasos certeros, pero algo despacio y con cuidado. Yo quería descubrir a donde me llevarían. Sentí que aquella era la última ilusión que quedaba en mi ser. Quizás mis pies creían que encontrarían a mi padre, que todo habría sido una pesadilla. Si una pesadilla es demasiado inverosímil, acabaría despertando de ella. Pero mis pies me llevaron a casa de mi padre. Él no estaba allí, el armario de su ropa estaba medio vacío y abierto tal como lo había dejado el día anterior.

Mi padre no estaba.

No era una pesadilla.

Jamás había estado más despierta.

Entonces como si de una marioneta controlara por fuerzas externas se tratara, dejé mi maletín al lado de su armario entreabierto. Cogí una de sus camisas que habían quedado allí tan olvidadas como yo, me la acerqué a la cara y inspiré profundamente en su esencia. Olía exactamente como él, el olor no había podido cambiar nada en solo un día, claro.

Pero aquel tejido estaba vacío y arrugado entre mis manos, estaba mojado.

Eran mis lágrmas. Usé la camisa para ahogar mis gritos. Lloré durante minutos... Quizás horas.

Dejé aquella camisa toda estropeada en su cama sin hacer y mis pasos volvieron a tomar vida propia. Me escocían los ojos, parpadear me dolía. Mi respiración era entrecortada, mi visión nublada.

Cerré la puerta de la casa que había compartido con mi padre lentamente, como si fuera la primera vez que hubiera visto o cerrado una puerta en mi vida. Como si salir a la calle y ver el mundo exterior me atemorizase. Pero aún así lo hice. Caminé, y caminé sin parar hasta que me dolieron los pies. Estaba en una parte de la ciudad que desconocía, había poca gente. Había seguido las callejuelas más despejadas de gente que había encontrado.

Encontré un parque pequeño, ya se había hecho de noche por lo tanto no había nadie allí. Tal como deseaba. Me escondí dentro una especie de cueva de plástico duro donde los niños de preescolar solían jugar. Yo nunca había jugado en los parques; las pocas veces que me habían llevado me había quedado sentada en los columpios sin atreverme a ir demasiado alto. Era la primera vez que entraba en aquel tipo de cueva-casita. Necesitaba desaparecer del mundo. En aquel momento no entendía bien lo que sentía, ahora sé que quería hacerme invisible, pero a la vez esperando en lo más hondo de mi corazón que alguien me encontrara.

¿Pero como me iba a encontrar alguien si estaba escondiéndome y huyendo?

Y así, escondiéndome del mundo, empecé a recordar a mi padre, aquel hombre estricto, elegante e inteligente que tanto admiraba. Siempre me llenaba de alegría cuando la gente comentaba lo parecidos que eran nuestros ojos, me decían la suerte que tenía de haber heredado aquel color tan particular y especial. Toda mi vida había sentido que el color de mis ojos era una bendición. Ahora creía que era una maldición que me recordaría siempre a mi padre, a la persona que yo había admirado, en quien me quería convertir.

Alguien me dijo que mis ojos eran tan únicos que me sería imposible olvidar de dónde venía y quiénes eran mis antecesores. ¿Iba yo a convertirme también en una traidora como mi padre? Que así sería un recordatorio para conocer y recordar siempre mi camino. ¿Cúal era mi camino, ahora? Ahora los únicos ojos violeta que podía encontrar eran los de mi abuelo. Así que una parte de mi se convenció de que aquel seguía siendo el camino que tenía que seguir. Mi padre nos había traicionado. ¿Cómo se iba a entender sino?

Quizás yo tenía la culpa de que él se hubiera ido, y por eso mi abuelo tampoco quería hacerse cargo de mí. Quizás yo era el problema, había algo que estaba mal en mí. Por eso nunca me habían mostrado el amor que tanto ansiaba. El osito de peluche que había recibido hacía poco de mi padre era la muestra más grande que tenía, era el único recuerdo que tenía.

Solo había pasado un día pero sentía que era como una eternidad.

Estrechando el osito de peluche en el bolsillo de la falda del uniforme de la escuela que debía algún día liderar me dispuse a salir de aquella pequeña cueva que no era mi hogar. La casa de mi padre tampoco lo era. ¿Dónde iba a ir yo ahora?

Entonces en medio de la noche empecé a correr, las calles estaban vacías, no había personas ni coches circulando, solo algunos aparcados en los portales de las casas. Llegué a una zona residencial algo remota, corriendo había llegado hasta allí siguiendo un pequeño canal que se iba estrechando y se había convertido en un río. Quizás era el río que mis lágrimas habían formado al huir. Corría cada vez más, mis pies eran pesados pero algo en mí me hacía correr más y más. Mis lágrimas marcaban el camino por donde había pasado, un camino invisible que se desvanecería pronto.

Corrí hasta que no pude más, mi pecho me dolía. No podía respirar bien, estaba demasiado agotada. Mis ojos ya estaban completamente secos, no tenía más lágrimas para ese día. Entonces cogiendo aire me apoyé en la barandilla que era lo único que me separaba de aquel río, que ya era ancho y profundo. ¿Cúal era el nombre de aquel río? ¿Dónde nacía? ¿Dónde desembocaba?

Me subí a la barandilla y admiré las aguas calmadas de ese río. Estaba tan oscuro que lo único que podía contemplar era su azul oscuro intenso. No podía ver el fondo del río pero imaginé que sería lo suficientemente profundo como para cubrirme entera. El azul intenso me llamaba, agradecía que no pudiera reflejar el violeta. No quería verme nunca más en el espejo, solo lo vería a él.

―Profesor...―susurré, a la nada sin fuerzas.

―¿Por qué me has abandonado...? ―preguntaba, esperando una respuesta de aquellas aguas.

―¿¡POR QUÉ!? ―grité, alzando mi cabeza para enfrentarme al único testigo que tenía esa noche, la luna. Sin importarme si alguien estaría escuchando dejé que mi voz dejara ir un largo grito con una voz rota. Aquella no parecía mi voz. ¿En que me iba a convertir?

Recordé que él había querido que nos fueramos juntos, así me lo pidió. Yo lo rechazé. Todo era mi culpa. ¿Cuál era el camino indicado? ¿Cúal era la respuesta correcta?

Tenía demasiadas preguntas, demasiado dolor en mi pecho. Sentí que nunca iba a desaparecer, aque aquel dolor ya era parte de mi para siempre. Mi vida había perdido todo el sentido.

Sin pensarlo más me subí a la barandilla, y pasé al otro lado, aún agarrándola. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

La luna me había mirado con expresión burlona, así que las únicas que parecían invitarme eran esas aguas azules. Quería fundirme con su calma, quería volver a la tranquilidad.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Mis manos agarraban la barandilla con fuerza, y mi espalda estaba apoyada en ella. Estaba calculando el momento perfecto, quería saltar pero algo dentro de mí me lo impedía. ¿Por qué quería saltar?

O quizás debía preguntarme... ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Quizás me encontría con mi padre allá donde quiere que hubiese ido, allá donde fuese que yo acabara yendo.

Y la vibración de mi móvil me sacó de mis pensamientos del extraño e indefinible reino que existe entre el sueño y el despertar.

«Buenos días, Mei. Lo siento por no contestarte anoche y marcharme sin decir nada. La verdad es que me encontré muy mal; nos costó encontrar una clínica pero finalmente encontramos una y un doctor me analizó y me dió unas pastillas un poco fuertes...jajaja pero aún así voy a cumplir mi promesa y te acompañaré cuando hables con tu padre, sí así lo quieres...»

Otro mensaje llegó al cabo de un rato.

«Ah y felicidades. Por fin has encontrado las fuerzas necesarias para hablar con él. Espero que haya ido bien. Gracias por contármelo. Ayer me preocupé, la verdad que sentí como si no te conociera.»

«No hace falta. Por favor descansa. Y lo siento otra vez, a veces me vuelvo así en situaciones de estrés.»

Y dicho esto miré le reloj sabiendo que mi padre llegaría pronto. Udagawa había marchado a casa de sus padres por nos días mientras empezaba a buscar otro sitio. Quien sabe como reaccionaría su família; seguro que me culparían.

Unos sentimientos y sensación de ansiedad surgió en mi interior y me oprimió el pecho; hasta que recordé a la chica que me estaba esperando. Entonces quise mandar otro mensaje antes de esperar a su respuesta.

«Espero verte pronto.», le escribí, sin poder aguantar.

«Pues hoy me vas a ver, estoy de camino. Venimos los dos juntos!»

Incluso enferma va a venir a verme. Su insistencia y su manera de actuar tan libremente me habría molestado mucho tiempo atrás, ahora solo sentía que cada vez me enamoraba más de ella si podía ser eso posible. Además, imaginar poder hablar con Yuzu y con mi padre a la vez, sin nadie más era una idea que me fascinó. Me acababa de dar cuenta de que eran las dos personas más importantes de mi vida, y venían a verme a la vez.

«A pesar de todo parece que finalmente tengo suerte, demasiada suerte»

Sonreí al ver ese mensaje y de seguida me di cuenta de que aquel no era un gesto al que los músculos de mi rostro estuvieran acostumbrados. Debería hacerlo más a menudo; tomé nota mental.

Y los esperé por un rato, llegaron puntuales. Les abrí la puerta de casa y sentí una emoción como si llevara mucho tiempo sin verlos a ambos. Desde que ayer hablé con Udagawa sentía como una especie de rejuvenecimiento.

Mi padre tenía una mirada preocupada cuando me saludó; Yuzu tenía cara de estar bastante enferma con orejas de no haber dormido muy bien pero aún así se había maquillado y estaba perfecta como siempre. Sincretamente, a mi me gustaba de todas las maneras. Y en sus ojos verdes, aunque algo cansados, brillaba una especie de luz. Sus ojos sonreían.

―¿Mei, que ha pasado? ―ya le había contado que Udagawa no estaba hoy en casa.

―Para eso has venido, para que pueda contártelo ―le dije sintiendo mariposas en el estómago; de tener a Yuzu tan cerca y de estar tan cerca de poder confesarle a mi padre la verdad.

―¿Cómo te encuentras, Yuzu? ―le pregunté, mirándola a los ojos directamente, queriendo acariciar su cara, queriendo abrazarla. Pero lo dejé para más adelante.

―Bueno, más o menos bien...hehe ―dijo, con una de sus risitas características que ayer por la noche no había visto.

Quería que la conversación fuera casual, aunque no lo era en absoluto. Quería que mi padre se sintiera cómodo y que no sintiera que iba a darle malas noticias, sentándolo en la mesa y diciendo alguna frase típica como «tenemos que hablar». Así que los invité a sentarse en los sofás de la sala de estar.

Yuzu guardó algo de distania conmigo, y se sentó en el mismo sofá que yo pero a un poco de distancia, una persona o dos podrían haber cabido. Mi padre se sentó en el sillón de enfrente mío.

El té que había preparado esta en la mesa baja en el centro entre los sofás y el sillón.

Hubo unos segundos de un silencio que podría haber sido bastante incómodo sino hubiese sido por la graciosa expresión de la cara de Yuzu, quien no podía contener la vergüenza y el nerviosismo poniendo una graciosa cara que seguramente no podía evitar.

Yo entonces miré a mi padre cuya presencia se me hacía tan familiar, aunque habíamos estado tanto tiempo separados en los últimos años.

Su expresión solo demostraba sincera preocupación, y en ningún momento veía que quisiera juzgarme. Aunque aún no podía estar segura de eso.

Noté como Yuzu parecía estar en un partido de tenis; me miraba a mí y luego a mi padre, y así hizo varias veces seguidas, como esperando para ver quién empezaría la conversación.

―Mei...

―Papá, me quiero divorciar ―dije, sin más.

No supo que decir, abrió su boca pero no salían palabras.

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ―preguntó, poco seguro de sus propias preguntas, quizás estaba nervioso al pensar que le pediría consejo. Él ya me había dicho varias veces antes que no era bueno en eso.

Lo que venía a partir de ahora era la parte más difícil de decir.

Como no contesté inmediatamente y miré a otro lado, y Yuzu estaba aparentemente cada vez más nerviosa, mi padre la acabó mirando a ella como si le fuera a dar alguna respuesta.

―Hay otra persona...―dije mirando al suelo, esperando cualqueir respuesta negativa, subconscientemente imaginándome la decepción de mi abuelo.

Pero él no era mi abuelo.

―Bueno... ¿Son sentimientos correspondidos, supongo? ―preguntó, como si aquel tema fuera algo sencillo.

Yuzu levantó la cabeza de golpé y me miró.

«Ah, tenerla aquí solo hace que no me pueda concentrar...», pensé, y noté como mis mejillas empezaban a ruborizarse.

―S-sí― tartamudeé, muy impropio de mí.

―¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? ¿Lo has pensado bien? ―dijo, no dudando de mí sino, guiándome por diferentes etapas y niveles de raciocinio. Lo miré entonces a los ojos, y vi la sonrisa de un padre orgulloso.

Así que solo me hicieron falta unos segundos para decir lo siguente.

―Lo he pensado mejor que nunca.

Sin haberlo planeado, miré a Yuzu, quien tenía los ojos brillantes de emoción. Me pregunté como nos miramos las dos, me pregunté si mi padre pudo ver algo en nuestro pequeño intercambio de miradas.

―Entonces no necesitas ningún consejo mío, parece que has llegado a la conclusión tú sola ―decía aliviado y complacido.

―Pero no es tan fácil ―le dije, haciéndole entender que la conversación, el problema no habían acabado ahí.

―¿El qué no es fácil? ―preguntó sonriente―. La parte más difícil ya la has superado, encontrar a alguien que te quiere igual que tú los quieres no es nada fácil.

―Lo sé, no ha sido fácil. Pero me refiero a que... No sé como comunicárselo al abuelo, no se si debería.

―Bueno, está claro que no le sentará bien lo del divorcio, pero pronto se le pasará. Aunque ahora parece que está demasiado enfermo como para preocuparse de eso ―decía.

Era tan positivo; él veía las soluciones fáciles para todo, o mejor dicho, las soluciones que parecían fáciles pero no lo eran. Tenía una especie de filosofía de no preocuparse de las cosas que no tenían solución.

―Pero tarde o temprano se enterará, él, y todo el mundo de la escuela...

―Mei, no debe importarte tanto lo que piensen los demás. Un divorcio no es algo tan malo, aunque la escuela sea tan conservadora y estricta...en el fondo deberían entenderlo.

―No es el divorcio en sí, es la nueva relación lo que me preocupa.

―¿Tan malo es el nuevo? ―dijo,, y soltó una risotada―. A mí mientras te cuide bien me da igual, pero si es un tipo con pinta de delicuente o algo así pues simplemente no lo presentes a nadie de la escuela y manténlo en privado.

El rió pero nosotras nos quedamos bloqueadas.

―Papá ―dije tan seria que se le cortó la risa en seco.

―¿Qué?

―Es una chica.

A mi padre se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo y Yuzu empezó a toser intensamente atragantándose con el té. Como si para ella fuera información nueva.

―Vaya susto nos has dado ―dijo mi padre al cabo de unos instantes―. Yuzu casi se ahoga.

Y volvió a reir, pensando que era una broma o algo así. Como si yo fuera alguien que hiciera bromas a menudo. «¿En serio, papá?»

Pero Yuzu no rió, y se aclaró la garganta una última vez.

―Vale, no era una broma ―dijo, dándose cuenta―. ¿Y Yuzu ya lo sabía? Has venido apoyar a tu hermana, ¿verdad? Ah, ojalá hubiera tenido yo algún hermano así.

Esperé a que dijera algo más.

―Bueno, me alegro de que confíes en mi lo suficiente para contármelo ―dijo, levantándose y acercándose a mí― ¡dame un abrazo!

Y me abrazó muy fuerte antes de que pudiera darme cuenta.

―Yuzu-chan también, ¡ven aquí!

Yuzu quedó inmóvil hasta que mi padre la agarró y nos estrechó a ambas en el mismo abrazo.

―Bien y entonces, ¿Podré conocer a la afortunada antes de que me marche?

―Pero papá, no sé si―

―Vamos, ya me has contado la parte más dificil que he estaba comiendo por dentro, ¿No? Prefiero que sea una chica mil veces antes de que sea un tipo con pinta de delincuente. Aquí en Japón aún hay discriminación pero yo he visto muchos tipos de parejas alrededor del mundo, incluso he visto parejas de dos hombres o dos mujeres que tenían hijos biológicos o adoptados. Hay esperanza.

Continuaba explicando con una sonrisa alentadora en su cara.

―Además, no se si habrás visto hace poco las notícias; el govierno ha llegado a la conclusión larguísima sobre la legalidad del matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo; ya han votado que será legal durante los próximos meses. ¡Este es tú momento!

No contesté así que siguió hablando.

―¿Te da vergüenza? ―rió―. Bueno entonces ya la conoceré la próxima vez, si todo va bien. Que seguro irá bien.

―Papá... ―ya no había vuelta atrás, quería la total aprovación. No quería dejar las cosas a medias, ya me había dado cuenta de que eso no me llevaba a ninguna parte―. Ya la conoces.

―¿Eh?

Mi padre había estado más relajado de lo que me habría imaginado hasta ese momento. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

―¿Alguna chica de la escuela? ―dijo, mientras las pupilas de sus ojos se movían rápidamente mirando hacia abajo como buscando en un libro de registros.

―Ella no estaba en la escuela aun cuando tú estabas ―dije, finalmente, dándole la última parte de información necesaria.

―Co-¿cómo dices? ―dijo mientras su cuello y su espalda se echaba hacia adelante y se estiraron para acabar mirando a Yuzu, con un movimiento de cabeza lentísimo.

Lo que tardó en girar la cabeza para mirar a Yuzu fue un instante durísimo y larguísimo. Creí que aquel sería el momento final de mi relación con él. Entonces un pensamiento loco, sin sentido, y sin respuesta atravesó mi mente; ¿Si tuviera que elegir a quién elegiría?

No quiero hacerlo...

Pero entonces me atreví a subir la mirada y ver como mi padre observaba a Yuzu con una sonrisa en la cara de oreja a oreja, con la mirada más brillante que le había visto, como si descubriera un hermoso regalo delante suyo de repente, caído del cielo. Un ángel. Un ángel como era ella. La miró así, y me miró a mí de la misma manera.

Yuzu entonces me miró orgullosa, y me sentí rodeada de la mayor felicidad que había sentido nunca en mi vida.

La felicidad no era un momento eterno; más bien consistía en encontrar eternidad en un momento concreto.

Quizás aquello era lo que sentían las parejas de recién casados, saliendo del altar y despidiéndose de sus familias después de haber recibido la aprovación y la bendición de cada uno de sus miembros. Una aprovación que yo nunca pensé encontrar; pero ahí estaba, justo en frente de mí.

Por unos momentos nadie se movió ni dijo nada, pero nos mirámos como sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

―Alguna vez había escuchado de un caso así... El amor es complejo, se encuentra en los lugares más inesperados, ¿verdad? ―me dijo mi padre.

Mi mentor, mi inspiración de la niñez. Aquella persona a la que había llegado a odiar y culpar por mi propia infelicidad. Ahora se encontraba delante mío, aparentemente aprobando y alegrándose por la relación más imprevisible que podría alguien imaginar para su hija.

Y me abrazó. Simplemente me abrazó.

―Yuzu-chan, ven aquí ―dijo con una voz lacrimosa ―. Sois tan valientes... yo nunca lo podría haber hecho.

Decía con su cabeza en medio de las nuestras, con un brazo alrededor de cada una.

―¿Papá? ¿Por qué parece que te alegras? ―dije sin pensar.

―¡Qué! ―dijo separándose del abrazo para mirarme―. ¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta?

Yuzu y yo nos mirámos como preguntándonos qué querría decir.

―Mei, cuando estás con Yuzu veo en ti una luz que no veía desde hace años. Cuando os vine a visitar hace casi cinco años se me partió el corazón, porque mi querida hija casi había desaparecido por completo. Eras físicamente igual pero si te miraba a los ojos no podía llegar a tí.

Sentí como Yuzu me agarró del brazo mientras ambas escuchábamos atentas. Él tenía esa capacidad de hablar y hacer que quisieras escucharlo, como buen maestro que era.

―Cuando la mamá de Yuzu y yo nos conocimos, básicamente quería encontrar a alguien que pudiera cuidar de tí como sabría que el abuelo no podría ―empezó a contar con aires nostálgicos―. Así que elegí bien, aunque no fue cosa mía. Fue un encuentro del destino, en todos los sentidos. ¿No creéis?

Dicho esto se despidió, dijo que iría finalmente al hospital a ver al abuelo. Yo le dije que lo acompañaba pero me aconsejó que me quedara un rato a solas con Yuzu; teníamos que arreglar las cosas, por así decirlo, después de los acontecimientos de la cena del día anterior.

Pero entonces aquel miedo tan profundo y oscuro que había sentido se esfumaba, poco a poco. Todo empezaba a tener un poco más de color.

Sentí que aunque el mundo entero me rechazara, ya tenía en mi vida a las únicas personas que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Yuzu apoyó su frente sobre la mía, y como si lo hubiéramos ensayado, ambas cerramos los ojos a la vez.

Al cabo de unos instantes sin decir nada noté como ella movía su brazo, y me emocioné pensando que iba a tocarme, a rodearme con sus brazos. Pero entonces abrí los ojos y vi delante de mí una escena que en mi vida se volvía a repetir.

Pero de manera muy diferente.

―Mei... ¿Quieres volver a ser Mei Aihara?

Allí estaba delante mío, con aquella pregunta inesperada y quizás podría decirse que indirecta. Pero más directa que ninguna otra cosa.

Con aquella luz en su mirada, con aquella pose entregada, con su sencillez, con su grandeza. Con su enorme corazón.

Allí estaba delante mío, con la misma caja, con los mismos anillos.

―Sí, claro que quiero.

Noté lágrimas que súbitamente se precipitaron por mi rostro, pero noté algo más en él que no pude controlar. A pesar de mis lágrimas, ella observó mis labios y dijo: ―Tienes la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto jamás.

Ella me había hecho sonreír, como jamás nadie había hecho antes.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

"Bautizada, antes sin la opción de elegir,

Pero esta vez consciente, de la Gracia―

Llamada toda Yo―El Cresciente desciende―

Y llena el Arco todo de la Existencia,

Con una pequeña Diadema.

Mi segundo rango―el primero era insignificante―

Me coronó―con alarde― sobre el pecho del Padre―

Reina casi inconsciente―

Pero esta vez―Preparada―Erguida,

Con poder de elegir, o rechazar,

Yo elijo, sólo una Corona"

Emily Dickinson, poesía 508

―¿Quieres volver a ser Mei Aihara?

Escuché esas palabras como un niño sordo que oye por primera vez el sonido de la voz de su madre. Y por fin pude responder sin miedo.

―Claro que quiero.

Entonces ella, como ya había hecho la primera vez que me había puesto los anillos, besó mis lágrimas delicadamente. Yo, esta vez, no extendí ambas manos y cerré los ojos como aquella vez. Dejé mis ojos abiertos y solo extendí una mano, en la que sabía que me lo iba a poner. De la misma mano de la que me había sacado el anillo de casada hacía pocos días; que bien me sentí al quitarme aquel gran peso representado en algo tan pequeño después de tantos años de vivir una mentira.

Aquel gesto, aquella acción de ponerle un anillo a otra persona que había cambiado de significado tanto durante la historia de la humanidad, ahora significaba algo muy imporante para mí. Hacía siglos este mismo ritual se había llevado a cabo para señalar a las mujeres como propiedad de sus maridos, para que los demás en público supieran que no debían cortejarlas. Pero hoy, en este período de la historia, en esta casa, ese acto se había convertido en un acto de entrega, de igualdad, de promesas, de futuro.

Sentí el frío metálico y lo acepté, pues era, de todos los metales y todos los tactos fríos que había sentido, el mejor.

―No puedo creer que por fin haya llegado este momento... otra vez ―dijo ella con voz y sonrisa temblorosas por la emoción, dirigiendo su mirada de mis manos a mis ojos―. Mei, todo esto es demasiado hermoso para ser real.

―Yo también me siento así ―le contesté―. Pero es real.

Aún sostenía mis dedos, incluso después de haberme colocado el anillo; los sostenía con la delicadeza exquisita, como si mi mano fuera el tereso más valioso de mundo conocido.

―Entonces, eh... Puedo preguntar si esto significa que... ―decía torpemente, de la manera más adorable que era tan propia de ella.

―Quiero estar contigo ―dije, sin poder pronunciar la palabra "casar".

Entonces fue mi turno. Saqué ese anillo de su caja y me dispuse a ponérselo a ella también. Y mientras deslizaba el anillo por su mano notaba como sus dedos temblaban ligeramente, los acaricié. Miré sus ojos, ese verde que me hacía enloquecer por dentro, ese verde que me tranquilizaba más que ninguna otra cosa.

―¿Estás bien? ―le pregunté.

―S-sí! Estoy mejor que nunca, solo que no sé como reaccionar.

Acabé de poner su anillo. Mi mirada se deslizó lentamente desde su dedo hasta ponerse al mismo nivel de la suya. Su cara estaba totalmente sonrojada, y apretaba los labios con una expresión nerviosa con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Estaba parada totalmente hasta que de repente al cabo de unos segundos de mirarnos simplemente me abrazó, como el abrazo de un niño pequeño al ver a su madre después de muchas horas. Ese abrazo inocente se volvió en algo más, se convirtió en el abrazo de dos personas, dos mitades que se encuentran después de mucho tiempo. Como un abrazo en una estación; como una despedida o como una bienvenida.

En su abrazo siento todo eso y mucho más que no me atrevo a describir, o quizás no quiero describirlo por miedo a darle palabras a aquellos sentimientos que van más allá de lo descriptible.

―Yuzu, lo siento por haber tardado tanto ―le dije, mientras nuestros brazos colgaban en el espacio que había entre nuestros cuerpos, con nuestras manos entrelazadas, con los anillos otra vez puestos. Sentía que volvía a casa. Ella era mi hogar.

―Te dije que te esperaría.

―Sí, pero eso fue hace poco. Me refiero a que me ha llevado mucho tiempo poder llegar hasta aquí.

Después de que Yuzu y yo nos pusiéramos los anillos, recordé entre lágrimas que llevaba algo en el bolso que se había convertido en sagrado para mí. Sabía que era algo importante pero que llevaba ahí mucho tiempo esperando al momento exacto para ser revelado. Mientras estuve intentando recordar que era, simplemente me abalancé sobre ella y ambas nos encontramos a medio camino, y me besó con esa pasión y calidez que tan solo he conocido de ella. "Eres joven", me imagino que me dirían algunos, criticándome de exagerada; pero es que, la verdad, no creo que nunca pudiera volver a encontrar alguien que me bese como ella. Ella no solo usa sus labios para besarme; siento que usa primero su alma y después todo lo demás.

―Yuzu, quería darte algo yo también.

Entonces ella abrió la carta lentamente, sin saber si aquello era un gran regalo o una extraña sorprensa sin importancia.

Sus ojos empezaron a seguir cada una de las palabras allí escritas, su pecho empezó a hincharse al hacer hondas respiraciones. Vi que aún no había terminado de leer pero paró en seco y me miró a los ojos.

―Mei, me gustaría que... que me la leyeras en voz alta. ¿Podrías hacerlo? ―preguntó casi con vergüenza, creyendo que sería demasiado para mí.

Yo dudé unos instantes; ya me había costado mucho escribir la carta como para tener que leerla.

―Pero si te da vergüenza o simplemente no quieres, lo entiendo―dijo, pero puse mis manos sobre las suyas, que sostenían aquel papel que ya estaba algo arrugado de haber pasado tanto tiempo en mi bolso.

Pero de eso iba la carta, de poder expresar mis sentimientos y aceptarlos por fin. Ni yo misma podría creer las palabras allí escritas sino era capaz de pronunciarlas en voz alta. Mis palabras perderían parte de su significado.

―No, quiero leértela ―dije ruborizándome, poniendo un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja y seguidamente aguandándo la carta con una de mis manos. Con la otra entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y acaricié su mano suave y cálida.

"Yuzu,

Te escribo esta carta sabiendo que no te la mandaré. Aún no. Esperaré al momento en el que pueda merecerte. Durante mucho tiempo, sin saberlo, estuve esperando que apareciéras en mi vida. Ni siquiera yo era consciente de lo mucho que te necesitaba. En ocasiones imaginaba que necesitaría a alguien que tuviera algunas de tus características, pero rápidamente lo olvidaba.

¿Sabes por qué?"

―¿Por qué? ―preguntaba ella, con urgencia pero con suavidad en su voz.

Subí mi mirada del papel y la miré a los ojos, y me encontré con la mirada verde y brillante que estudiaba mi cara mientras leía. Incluso cuando volví a dirigir mi mirada a las letras allí escritas sentía como su mirada buscaba mis labios mientras yo pronunciaba mis propias palabras.

"Porque nunca habría imaginado ni en mis sueños más complejos ni profundos ni hermosos que en el mundo real podría existir alguien como tú. Sé que no te merezco, pero quiero hacerlo algún día y esa es ahora mi nueva meta.

Quizás podrías interpretar esta carta como la respuesta a la carta que te escribí, o mejor, podrías leer esta carta pensando que es la única que te he escrito nunca."

Me tembló la voz, y noté como las manos de Yuzu acariciaron mis manos, y mis brazos, para quedarse a la altura de mis codos como si así me pudiera sostener mientras yo recordaba, ambas recordabamos, el momento en el que nos separamos. El momento en el que la abandoné.

"Quiero dártela cuando sepa que he crecido, que he madurado, que me he convertido en la persona que podría llegar a estar a tu altura. Tú me has hecho creer que dentro de mí hay bondad, me has contagiado con tu constante empatía y sinceridad.

Algún día me gustaría poder imaginarme a mí misma como aquella persona que caminará a tú lado toda la vida. Espero que aunque no sea yo la encuentres, lo deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Pero tengo que decir que a partir de hoy algo ha cambiado en mí, pero solo es el principio, queda mucho para que llegue a la meta que creo que debo alcanzar para poder decirte mirándote a los ojos lo mucho que te quiero."

Soy una cobarde, débil e irresponsable con mis sentimientos. Por no ser capaz de escuchar a mi corazón y tener la valentía de seguirlo, he acabado convirtiéndome en una persona fría. Creo que ya lo era antes, pero al no verme capaz de aceptar todo el amor que me dabas y todo el que me querías dar, me acabé convirtiéndo en una roca fría agrietada por el hielo.

Ahora sé que tengo que cambiar para merecer tu amor; un amor que espero que siga existiendo en lo más profundo de tí aunque pase el tiempo, como sé que lo hará en mí.

Escucho estas palabras que se precipitan por mi mente y no me reconozco.

Sinceramente creo que las personas no cambiamos; que el núcleo y lo más profundo de lo que somos jamás cambia. Pero cuando estaba contigo sentía que era lo más cercano que llegaría a estar jamás de la felicidad; y lo más cercano que llegaría a estar en mi vida de volver a ser la niña despreocupada, amable, alegre y sonriente que un día me dijeron que había sido. Tú no me has cambiado, me has hecho querer volver a mi verdadero yo, a una Mei ya olvidada.

Tú la reconociste dentro de mí, cuando nadie más lo hacía, cuando yo misma no la podía ver.

Incluso tú llorabas por mí cuando ni siquiera yo podía hacerlo.

Y me gustaría encontrar las palabras que definieran lo que siento por tí. Busco en mi mente lo que sé que muchas personas dicen en estas ocasiones.

Palabras como "te quiero" y "te amo" son demasiado comunes y las ha usado demasiada gente antes. Ellos no son yo. Se quedarían demasiado pequeñas para describir lo que siento por tí. Yo quiero encontrar palabras nuevas solo para tí.

Me pregunto si algún día, si es que las encuentro, seré capaz de pronunciarlas en voz alta delante tuyo. Me pregunto si el día que eso pase, si es que pasa, tú habrás encontrado a otra persona. ¿Y como no ibas a hacerlo? Si eres la definición de todas cosas que son hermosas en este mundo.

Ese pensamiento me hace querer ir más deprisa, pero por mucho que intento avanzar encuentro siempre una pared, una muralla. Y me pregunto como seré capaz de derribarla. Lo paradójico de todo ésto es que he llegado a creer que tú eras la única capaz de derribar mis barreras.

Te pediré perdón, como nunca llegué a hacer apropiadamente, por todos los malos momentos que te hice pasar desde el principio, aunque sé perfectamente que no lo merezco. Tú iluminaste incluso aquellos instantes en los que mi oscuridad extendía sus garras hasta lo más hondo de mi ser, con esa luz que desprendes y bañas a todos a tu alrededor.

Tú fuiste la salvadora que siempre estuve esperando sin saberlo. Pero ahora debo salvarme yo misma.

Cuando estés leyendo ésto será que por fin he conseguido llegar a mí, que por fin he sido capaz de quererme y apreciarme lo suficiente como para tirar por tierra todos los fundamentos que han sostentado la vida que fue creada para mí.

Entonces Yuzu, mientras me abrazaba por detrás, quizás leyó en voz baja la frase que seguía antes de que yo la pronunciara y decidió leerla conmigo en voz alta seguidamente.

"Los destruiré y construiré una nueva. Contigo."

Sentí como estrechaba su abrazo, yo dejaba caer mi cabeza suavemente para apoyarla en su hombro.

"Te dije que el anillo que me diste es mi tesoro irremplazable y lo es, pero te lo quiero devolver, porque quiero que me lo vuelvas a dar cuando realmente llegue a merecer tu amor. No sé como saldrá eso pero espero que cuando leas esta carta ya tengas mi anillo de vuelta y estés dispuesta a ponérmelo otra vez, como si fuera la primera.

Cuando te de esta carta significará que estaré dispuesta a poner sobre una balanza aquello conocido y seguro pero que no amo, y en otra lo inimaginable contigo.

Te prometo que a partir de ahora, este momento representado en esta carta que plasma el pasado, el futuro y el presente a la vez, te querré por siempre."

Y dicho esto, me agarró por la cintura para invitarme a dar la vuelta en sus brazos, nuestras miradas se encontraron. Nuestros labios se encontraron, al principio con un contacto algo indirecto y parcial, poco a poco se iban amoldando, con cara caricia. Cuando ella me besó sentí que se paró el tiempo, que el mundo dejaba de existir, que lo único que quedaba en la existencia era el punto en el que nuestras bocas se unían y se encontraban una y otra vez con mucha más facilidad con la que nosotras nos habíamos acabado encontrado finalmente.

―Mei, tus labios son tan suaves... Tu piel es tan suave ―decía mientras me acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos; exploraban mi cara, mi cuello, mis brazos.

Solo respondí con un pequeño sonido.

¿Qué eran los besos? ¿Por qué besamos los humanos?

Para mí había sido algo negativo, algo con lo que se intentaba poseer a alguien. Una herramienta de superioridad.

Me había costado mucho entender que el verdadero motivo, el honesto motivo de los besos era algo totalmente distinto. Los besos de verdad demostraban vulnerabilidad; en los besos que compartía con Yuzu poco a poco debaja que ella llegara más dentro de mí, como si el acto físico y el acto de conocer la mente y el alma de alguien fueran en conjuto. Pero Yuzu con sus besos nunca había tratado de dominarme o poseerme; ella entendía por lo que yo había pasado, la manipulación y el abuso que había sufrido por parte del profesor Amamiya, que había sido mucho más fuerte, desagradable y duradero de lo que ella había imginado al principio.

Sentía que con cada uno de sus besos algo en mi cambiaba, algo en mi florecía. Con cada beso me agarraba y me sacaba hacia la luz. Con beso suyo era como un paseo en el que me llevaba cada vez más al interior de mi misma, y me demostraba lo que había dentro de mí. Sus labios me hacían creer y me decían que mis besos no eran amargos como yo creía, que en mis besos la amargura de mi alma no se veía reflejada. O quizás ella la absorbía toda y la hacía suya. Ella me salvaba con cada beso, me salvaba de mi misma. Sentía que me amaba tanto que hacía que yo misma me amara.

Sus labios hacían desaparecer todos los fantasmas de mi mente, y sus besos eran la pieza que completaba algunos de los puzzles en mi interior con unas piezas que ya creía extraviadas.

Jamás creí que algo así pudiera existir; lo había leído en interminables líneas de novelas, en las letras de centenares de canciones en diferentes idiomas, lo había escuchado de la boca de personajes de ficción y de algunas personas reales. Pero todo eso eran historias lejanas que me eran extrañas y simpre asumí que nada de aquello existiría para mí.

Y entre suspiros, caricias, besos, y el abrazo de Yuzu me sentí más querida y protegida que nunca.

Me preguntaba que vendría después.


	13. Chapter 13

¡Bienvenidxs otra vez! Quería pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. La verdad es que he tenido problemas en el trabajo, y además he tenido una visita de mi madre que ha venido a Japón desde España para visitarme durante dos semanas. Cuando ya se marchó entonces tuve tiempo para volver a escribir. He estado buscando un nuevo trabajo, algo bastante agobiante como podréis imaginar. Así que espero que me disculpéis y disfrutéis de la nueva parte de esta historia que ¡aún no termina!

Capítulo 13

Mei y yo estábamos sentadas en el sofá. Cómo dos extrañas, o como dos perfectas conocidas.

Teníamos muchas cosas de las que hablar, teníamos que hablar hasta llegar a todos los rincones de nuestros corazones, y decir todo lo que sentíamos con precisión. Necesitábamos compensar cada segundo que no nos habíamos visto durante años, y cada segundo que habíamos pasado sin hablarnos cuando vivíamos juntas. Debíamos, y queríamos hablar de todo. Mei poco a poco iba confiando más en si misma y se dejaba llevar y era capaz de empezar a expresar sus sentimientos sin miedo. Cuando pensaba que yo era en parte responsable y testimonio de la evolución emocional de Mei sentía una felicidad para la cual no tenía espacio en el interior de mi alma.

―Mei, ya se que hemos hablado mucho sobre esto... Quiero confiar plenamente en tí, pero en muchas ocasiones he recordado como me senti cuando te fuiste ―notaba como agarraba mas fuerte mis manos, como si me pidiera perdón otra vez, como si me pidiera que entendiera sus acciones una vez más, como si me quisiera decir que no iba a volver a hacerlo. Sus manos me decían, `estoy aquí y no me iré`

―No me lo esperaba, y entonces creía que podía confiar en tí. Sé que no eres la misma y que habrás madurado tanto o incluso más de lo que yo he madurado. Así que-hm!―

Sentí sus labios en los míos, con un beso firme y repentino y a su vez uno de los más tiernos y delicados que he recibido en mi vida. Me besó de esa manera, varias veces, notaba como giraba su cabeza y besaba cada centímetro de mis labios mientras yo los dejaba un poco separados y casi paralizados tan solo disfrutando de su tacto aterciopelado y cálido.

Una de sus manos seguía agarrando y acariciando mis manos, encontró una de ellas y entrelazamos los dedos de esa manera tan natural que teníamos. Si con solo ese contacto yo sentía como si mi estómago viajara hasta mi garganta y mi corazón hasta mi cabeza, me preguntaba que sentiría si aquellas manos buscaran otras partes más escondidas de mi cuerpo. Su otra mano me agarraba delicadamente la mandíbula, pero con la suficiente fuerza para que yo notara que no quería dejarme escapar. Y yo de ninguna manera quería escapar de sus manos.

―Yuzu, estoy aquí contigo. Ahora, y a partir de hoy en cada momento aquí estaré, así es como quiero que sea ―me decía, separando sus labios solo escasos milímetros, sin querer perder el contacto. Yo instantáneamente, llevando rápidamente la mano que tenía libre hasta su nuca y empujándola hacia mi, besándola esta vez con la intensidad que merecían sus palabras.

―Prométeme que nunca me dejaras ―le exigía, entre unos besos donde nuestras lenguas empezaron a encontrarse y explorarse lentamente.

―Te lo prometo ―contestaba, succionando uno de mis labios con los suyos, después besándome profundamente, dejándome sin respiración. En aquellos momentos no me importaba tanto respirar, me importaba más sentirla cerca. Aire ya había respirado durante muchos años. Mis pulmones estaban acostumbrados al aire, ahora solo querían respirar e inhalar el aliento exquisito de Mei, respirar de su boca. Nuestros besos empezaban a generar sonidos que extremadamente eróticos. Yo no podía contener alguno de los gemidos que empezaban a escapar de mi boca.

―hmm No puedo creer que estés aquí ―le decía, apretando sus caderas llevándola hacia mí. Todo aquello me sabía a poco. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que quizás aquella sería la primera vez que no íbamos a parar. No íbamos a quedarnos solo en unos besos. O al menos eso esperaba con todas mis fuerzas. ―No quiero que te vayas― decía buscando con mis manos la piel delicada de su espalda. Su ropa me empezaba a molestar.

Empezámos a hablar entre besos que iban subiendo en intensidad, sentía como si sus besos fueran un brevage divino que me emborrachaba, nublaba mis sentidos. Notaba como mis mejillas ardían, mi corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, intentando bombear lo suficientemente rápido como para alcanzar la rapidez en la que mi mente estaba viajando mientras imaginaba todas las cosas que le quería hacer a Mei. Todas las cosas que me imaginaba que quería que ella me hiciese.

Nuestras manos se habían separado solo para explorar más allá. Las manos de Mei me acariciaban ambos lados del cuello con las yemas de sus dedos.

―No me dejes ir ―decía. Y el significado lo interpreté en todos los sentidos. Una de mis manos habían encontrado su sujetador y empezaron a reseguir su forma, la otra seguía viajando por debajo de su ropa para encontrarse con el lado delantero de su sujetador. En mis labios sentí como inspiró repentinamente, sorprendida al sentir mi mano acariciando uno de sus pechos.

―No pienso dejar que te vayas ―le susurré de manera tentadora, besándola por última vez antes de dirigir mis labios a su cuello, justo debajo del lóbulo de su oreja. Ésta vez era ella la que no pudo aguantar unos pequeños gemidos. Su voz me volvía loca. Y aquello era solo el principio.

Mi boca estaba cerca de su oído, así que jugué con mi voz sabiendo que ella sentiría mi respiración en aquella sensible zona.

―Si supieras todo lo que quiero hacerte, Mei... ―mi lengua resiguió la forma de su oído externo, hasta llegar a su lóbulo el cual decidí morder suavemente al principio.

Sentí como aquella frase hizo que Mei, voluntaria o involuntariamente, clavara sus uñas en mis hombros. Un gemido más acentuado salió de sus labios, que ahora estaba mordiéndose para no dejar escapar esos sonidos. Pero estaba fallando, y aquello solo me alentaba y me excitaba más.

Mi mano acariciaba su pecho a través del tejido de su sujetador. Era un tacto agradable pero yo quería sentir la piel que estaba detrás. La piel que había anhelado tocar desde hacía siglos, vidas enteras.

Saqué mis manos de debajo de su ropa para subirle la camiseta por encima de sus pechos. Lo hice de manera terriblemente lenta para que mis ojos gozaran al destapar cada centímetro de la piel del abdomen perfecto de Mei. Mi mirada se alternaba entre su piel, y sus ojos. Quería asegurarme a cada paso de que ella estaba a gusto. Quería encontrar el ritmo perfecto para hacerla sentir bien. No encontré ninguna objección en su mirada, y sus manos acariciaban mis brazos, mis muñecas, mientras yo le subía la ropa.

La camiseta llegó por fin por encima de su sujetador, podía observar como su respiración era tan agitada que hacía que su pecho se hinchara y se desinchara con profundidad. Observar su escote en aquella situación me volvía loca. ¿Cuantás veces habré pensado eso? Será que quizás perdí mi cordura al principio de haber conocido a esta maravillosa y compleja mujer, venida de otro universo.

Quería desabrocharle el sujetador, pero antes de hacerlo mis manos agarraron firmemente cada uno de sus pechos y los masajearon tan lentamente como lo habían hecho subiendo la camiseta. Aunque el ritmo de mis manos era lento, la respiración de Mei se apresuraba cada vez más. Leves gemidos escapaban por sus labios. Sentía como clavaba sus uñas en mis muñecas.

Le di un pequeño beso en los labios, y otro en la mejilla.

―¿Estás bien? ―le dije mientras mis manos sentían plenamente la forma de aquellos pechos. Creí que mis manos estaban hechas especialmente para acariciarlos y masajearlos así, eran del tamaño exacto para tomarlos al completo con mis manos, llenando mis palmas con ellos. Los apretaba con cuidado moviendo mis manos en diminutos círculos.

Entonces Mei puso sus manos sobre las mías, y asintió con la cabeza mientras las acariciaba, siguiendo los movimientos que yo estaba haciendo. Acercó sus labios a los míos pero no me beso, solo sentí su respiración que salía por su boca ligeramente entreabierta. Incluso en momentos como esos Mei no perdía su sofisticación y elegancia.

Y después de unos minutos siguiendo esos masajes y besando su cuello sentí como las manos de Mei apretaron las mías y parecía que me llevaban hacia su espalda. Lo tomé como el momento perfecto para deshacerme de la elegante pero molesta pieza de ropa.

―Creo que es momento de quitarte esto... ―le susurré en el cuello.

Lo desabroché con facilidad, a la primera, haciendo que las tiras cayeran a ambos lados y empezara a descender justo hasta cubrir solo sus pezones. Yo lo agarré con ambas manos para que no cayera, sentí mi cara arder imginando esa parte de Mei completamente desnuda.

Mi mirada volvió a pedirle permiso, Mei volvió a asentir, girando su cabeza a un lado como si intentara ocultar su cara de placer. Vi como se mordía los labios.

Empezó a levantar los brazos y le quité la camiseta y el sujetador. Los tiré a un lado sin importar donde cayesen.

Entonces Mei se cubrió los pechos con sus brazos como si aquella fuera la primera vez que estaba desnuda delante mío. Quizás ella también sentía que aquella sería la primera vez que nada nos podría detener. Nuestro miedo ya había desaparecido.

Mei estaba adorable, totalmente sonrojada y con los ojos entornados por el placer, cubriendo sus pechos. Yo aproveché esos instantes para grabar esa imagen en mi mente para siempre.

―Eres preciosa ―dije sin pensar, pero habiéndolo pensado millones de veces durante toda mi vida.

―Yuzu... ―dijo avergonzada, sonrojada, sin mirarme a los ojos, haciendo que sus brazos descendieran lentamente. Yo acaricié sus brazos intentando que se relajase y perdiera un poco la vergüenza, aunque aquella imagen era una de las más preciosas que jamás hubiese imaginado.

―¿Sí? ―pregunté expectante, mientras mis dedos encontraban sus manos. Llevé sus manos hasta mi nuca y ella conectó sus manos ahí, aún sin mirarme directamente.

Vi como se sonrojaba aún más, puse mis manos en sus caderas esperando su respuesta.

Sentí como si elevara su torso ligeramente buscando mi contacto, así que llevé mis manos a sus pechos y los acaricié y jugué con ellos otra vez. En las palmas de mis manos sentía como sus pezones estaban poniéndose más duros. Aquello era delicioso.

Y hablando de delicioso...

―Yuzu, quiero que... ―dijo con un hilo de voz.

―Dime. ¿Qué quieres, Mei? ―besándola desde la parte posterior de la oreja bajando por todo el cuello hasta su hombro, dejando un ligero rastro húmedo tras mis besos―. Lo que quieras, y yo te lo daré... ―decía sin saber de donde venían esas palabras; mi corazón y mi cuerpo, unidos como pocas veces han estado, hablaban por mí.

―Que me...

―No te oigo... ―seguía besando su hombro, con suavidad, haciendo que mis besos fueran lentos, torturándola hasta que fuera capaz de contestar.

Entonces sentí sus manos agarrando mi cabeza y haciendola descender. Lo entendí. Seguí besando su piel mientras me acercaba a mi próximo destino. Pero antes de que mi lengua llegara hasta sus pezones quería tocarlos y darles un buen masaje. Los agarré con las puntas de mis dedos y los apretaba con diferentes intensidades y diferentes movientos, escuchando la voz de Mei para saber cual era la manera en que le gustaba más. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero sentía que aquello era lo más natural del mundo.

Con mis labios llegando a la parte superior de sus pechos pronuncié unas palabras sobre su piel.

―¿Te gusta esto? ―mientras seguía trazando mi camino de pequeños besos.

Antes de que pudiera responder, la punta de mi lengua rozó su pezón derecho y ella dio un respingo y contuvo la respiración. Entonces dejó ir un gemido, esta vez sin intentar camuflarlo, cuando mis labios rodearon su pezón y le dieron el cariño necesario, humedeciéndolo, sintiendo en mi boca como se iba tornando más duro poco a poco.

Sus manos acariciaban mi pelo y me despeinaban. Nunca había disfrutado tanto teniendo el pelo así a lo loco peor que recién levantada, las manos de Mei actuaban solas y se enredaban en mis mechones, apretando mi cabeza contra su pecho pidiéndome más. Una de sus manos se metió por mi camiseta, por la parte de atrás del cuello. Con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes acariciaba la piel de mi nuca, la cual se erizaba al entrar en contacto con la piel de sus dedos. En aquel momento entendí que toda la piel no era solo un revestimiento del cuerpo, sino un único órgano; toda mi piel se erizaba con tan solo ser acariciada en una pequeña parte como si todo mi cuerpo fuera una red de sensaciones que se conectaban y se comunicaban. Mei me tocaba en una parte concreta, pero yo lo sentía en todas y cada una de las partes y rincones de mi cuerpo.

Noté como los dedos de Mei en mi cuello comenzaban a utilizar un contacto más posesivo, me agarraba con más fuerza. Me hacía sentir que estaba perdiendo el control poco a poco y quiso recuperarlo al darse cuenta. Mi lengua jugaba con aquel pezón formando círculos a su alrededor, variando en intensidad y velocidad, respondiendo a los sonidos guturales que Mei estaba emitiendo. Sus manos me empujaban hacia ella para que le diera más, entonces utilicé mis dientes y le di un pequeño mordisco a aquella deliciosa y sensible zona.

Sentí como los músculos de su espalda se tensaron repentinamente a la vez que se le escapó un sensual gemido el cual intentó tapar con el dorso de una de sus manos, mientras con la otra me agarraba el hombro y me clavaba las uñas. Todo aquello era puro placer.

―Mei ―pronuncié, casi sin aliento queriendo seducirla con mi voz, sintiendo como mi boca y alrededor de ella mi piel estaba totalmente humedecida por culpa de aquella nueva técnica que estaba descubriendo. Era la primera vez que hacia algo así, pero lo había leído en tantas novelas y lo había visto en tantos vídeos que no podía creeérmelo. Me había sentido un poco sola al hacer todas aquellas investigaciones sobre sexo, pero ahora todo había merecido la pena.

Me separé una milésima de segundo con la intención de hacerle lo mismo en el otro pecho, quería darles a ambos la atención que se merecían. Pero Mei aprovecho ese instante para retomar el control de la situación y agarró mi cara con ambas manos, llevando mis labios hasta los suyos para besarme apasionadamente, dejándome clara la respuesta. Mis manos apretaban sus pechos queriendo sentir aquella forma exquisita una vez más. Intenté imitar el ritmo de nuestros besos con los movimientos de mis manos masajeando sus pechos. Aquello parecía surtir efecto y Mei cada vez se aferraba más a mi. Le pellizqué los pezones mientras con mi boca absorvía todos y cada uno de sus gemidos. Estaba tan concentrada en su voz que no me di cuenta de que yo estaba gimiendo también, quizás tanto como ella. ¿Que pasaría si ella me hiciera lo mismo? ¿Cómo podía sentir tanto placer solo con dárselo a ella?

Entonces ella frenó el beso lentamente, haciendo descender la intensidad poco a poco, aguantó mi cara para que nos quedáramos mirando fijamente a escasos centímetros.

Su mirada, aquel mar violeta profundo y eterno, en el que había soñado con bañarme y sumergirme para buscar los tesoros olvidados escondidos en sus profundidades, estaba delante de mi y me pedía exactamente eso. Cómo lo había hecho aquella noche de navidad.

Entonces al erotismo y a la sensualidad se le sumó algo más. Un deseo de querer repetir, o mejor dicho rehacer y reparar las memorias que tenía con Mei. Todos los ´casi´ momentos que habíamos tenido.

Sentía que mis ojos estaban pesados, estaba totalmente ruborizada y acalorada, mi corazón latía como si estuviera luchando por aferrarse a la vida. Mei recolocó mis piernas para que me sentara en el sofá mirando hacia adelante, no a un lado dándole la cara a ella. Y siguió sentándose encima mío. Me acariciaba los hombros, bajando por mis brazos. Seguíamos mirándonos fijamente sin decir nada, con nuestras bocas entreabiertas respirando aún algo agitadamente.

―Me pregunto quién te enseñó a hacer esto, con quien lo practicaste... ―decía como si realmente no esperara la respuesta. Interpreté que a ella le molestó la idea de imaginarme con alguien más.

Yo quería contestarle que nunca había llegado a ese punto con nadie. Me puse aún más roja.

―No creas, la verdad es que... ―y ella pareció entender mi media respuesta.

―Oh, Yuzu ―dijo de manera tierna dándome un rápido beso en la mejilla. Nos abrazamos, sentí la piel desnuda de su torso a través de mi ropa, instantáneamente quise sentirla directamente sobre mi piel desnuda también. Me preguntaba cuánto tardaría en despertarme de este sueño. Cerré mis ojos porque los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo eran tan intensos que necesitaba procesarlos solo con mi corazón. Sentirla tan cerca, literalmente encima mío mientras ella me abrazaba, era posiblemente la mejor sensación que había sentido en mi vida.

Mientras me abrazaba fuerte me susurró al oído.

―Yo también quiero verte...―

Se separó un poco del abrazo para usar su mano derecha para abrir el primer botón de mi camisa. Y el segundo; su mirada seguía cada movimiento que hacían sus dedos. Cuando hubo deshabrochado el tercero entonces abrió el cuello de la camisa para crear el espacio suficiente y besar mi piel. Mis manos estaban agarrando la parte superior de su espalda, creando un mapa de su piel. Mis manos descendían por su espalda, mientras ella seguía con ese proceso de lenta y dulce tortura. Sentía como alternaba besos pequeños y húmedos usando sus labios, y de vez en cuando usaba tan solo la punta de su lengua para trazar una línea que también descendía al igual que la línea que trazaban las palmas de mis manos en su espalda. Nuestros cuerpos se sincronizaban a la perfección. Ambas seguíamos el mismo ritmo.

Mis manos no podían soportarlo más, descendieron hasta agarrar sus nalgas llenando las palmas de mis manos por completo y apretándolas provocando que Mei hiciera un delicioso sonido. La observaba mientras apretaba y sentía la firmeza de su trasero en mis manos, observaba como se mordía ligeramente los labios.

Por unos instantes perdió el control, entonces intentó retomarlo quitándome por fin la camisa. Sin ningún aviso llevó su boca a mi pecho y jugó con su lengua lamiendo mi sujetador, sujetando uno de mis pechos y apretándolo con apasionada y acalorada intención. Solo fueron unos instantes pero yo no podía más.

―Mei, quítamelo. Quiero sentirte ―entonces empezó a besar la parte superior de mis pechos que no estaba cubierta por el sujetador.

Entonces vi sus ojos a unos milímetros de los míos, su mirada era desafiante.

―Aún no ―anunció seriamente, con esa falsa frialdad que sabía escondía una pasión ardiente.

―¿Así que quieres jugar, eh?

Levantó una ceja al oír mi comentario.

―Yo también sé jugar ―le dije de manera tentadora.

Metí mis manos por debajo de su falda que era bastante larga, le llegaba por dejabo de las rodillas así que tuve que enrollarla y subírsela por encima de la cintura. Mei echó su cabeza para atrás al sentir que mis manos amenazaban con quitarle la última pieza de ropa interior. Mis manos estaban demasiado cerca, encima del triángulo perfecto entre sus piernas, cubierto por aquella molesta pieza de ropa.

―No sabes cuantas veces he imaginado que te quitaba la ropa así ―dije mientras las puntas de mis dedos empezaban a meterse por dentro de sus bragas siguiendo la goma elástica por dentro y estirando de ella pero sin retirarla.

Ahora en esa postura con Mei sentada encima mío sus pechos estaban justo al mismo nivel que mi cabeza, facilitándome el acceso.

Y así seguimos, dándonos placer. Mis manos poco a poco consiguieron arrancar su ropa interior y desabrochar su falda y deslizarla por sus imposiblemente suaves y delicadas piernas. Al haber sacado la falda mis manos hicieron el recorrido de vuelta acariciando sus piernas desde los tobillos hasta llegar a sus caderas. Una de mis manos pronto encontró el rincón escondido entre sus piernas, y con una lentitud meticulosa empecé a acariciar el triángulo perfecto de suaves y perfectamente recortados rizos mientras oía como respiraba profunda y sonoramente y jadeaba evitando sus gemidos con sus manos aferradas a mi espalda.

―Yuzu!... ―exclamó en un suspiro directamente en mi oído; sentí miedo y nerviosismo en su voz así que detuve los movimientos de mi mano.

Me giré para mirarla, ella tenía los ojos cerrados muy apretados y se estaba medio escondiéndose en mi hombro entre mis cabellos. La abracé.

―Mei, te quiero tanto... Solo quiero hacerte sentir bien, pero no hay prisa ―le dije.

Entonces ella abrió sus ojos y su mirada se encontró con la mía, con sus párpados pesados y caídos por el deseo y quizás el nerviosismo.

―Yo también ―dijo entre jadeos.

―¿Tú también? ¿Qué? ―dije con un hilo de voz, adorándola como si fuera un ángel o quizás una diosa.

―Yo también... te quiero ―dijo finalmente, con un tono casi inaudible.

Nos dimos un tierno beso en los labios, a los que siguieron otros besos con un ritmo muy lento.

Quizás había ido demasiado rápido, quizás mi pasión y mi tensión sexual no resuelta de años se había apoderado de mí en aquel momento. Pero entonces...

―Quiero seguir ―dijo totalmente sonrojada como un tomate, escondíendo su boca y parte de su rostro detrás de la palma de su mano.

Sentí como un cosquilleo en mis labios que me hizo sonreír de manera estúpida.

―¿Estás segura? ―le pregunté, besándola tímidamente en la mejilla.

―Sí ―dijo con vergüenza pero decisivamente, una extraña pero agradable combinación en su voz, aún tapándose la boca.

―Vale, si estás segura podemos seguir ―dije, tentadoramente volvíendo a bajar mis manos por sus caderas hasta sus muslos muy lentamente, besándola en el cuello.

―Mhm! ―exclamaba ella mordíendose los labios.

―¿Te he dicho que eres preciosa? ―dije sin esperar una respuesta, obteniendo solo más soniditos sensuales que eran igual de adorables como de sensuales.

Mei llevó sus manos otra vez a mi cabeza y se dejó llevar. Poco a poco fuimos recuperarando el ritmo anterior, y me acabé quitando la ropa que me quedaba puesta. Sus manos me buscaban todo el rato, sus caderas seguían los movimientos de mis manos que ahora masajeaban su zona más privada, su jardín de las delicias.

La invité a que se estirara para poder estar ambas más cómodas, yo me quedé encima suyo.

La manera en la que me miró tan vulnerable estando debajo mío me hizo sentir una gran responsabilidad; quería protegerla, quería cuidarla, quería hacerla feliz. Y en aquel momento quería hacer todo eso y más; quería darle a su cuerpo el placer que nunca antes le habían dado.

La punta de uno de mis dedos encontró un pequeño manantial allí, que parecía empezar a recuperarse de una larga sequía. Su interior era cálido y poco a poco se volvía más húmedo. Después de las puntas de mis dedos siguieron dos dedos enteros, que introduje suavemente, mirando su rostro en todo momento para comprobar que mis acciones solo le producían placer.

Se mordía los labios y apretaba los ojos ahora más que antes, soltó un gemido. Sus uñas se clavaban en mis hombros. Sentía dolor pero por algún motivo no quería que me soltara.

―¿Te molesta? ―le pregunté en un susurro, con mis labios cerca de su cuello.

―Hm.. n-No ―dijo trabajosamente.

Una de mis piernas estaba en medio de las suyas, y sentía como mi muslo se pegaba al dorso de mi mano mientras ésta entraba dentro de Mei. Yo acariciaba su pecho, sus hombros, su cuello con la mano que tenía libre con la misma suavidad con la que estaba introduciéndome dentro de ella. El ritmo iba aumentando al igual que la intensidad de los movimientos de sus caderas que se movían hacía arriba buscándome más.

―Me gusta mucho ―decía entre pequeños gemidos y jadeos, aún con sus ojos apretados.

Yo quería que ella me mirara pero podía entender que todo aquello era demasiado intenso y erótico y nos habría costado mantener el contacto visual sin morirnos de vergüenza.

No podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando. Ella había dejado de hincar sus uñas en mi espalda y ahora simplemente me acariciaba, me abrazaba, me atraía cada vez más hasta su cuerpo. El contacto de nuestras pieles me hacía perder la razón.

―A mi me gustas mucho tú, me encantas ―le susurraba al oído, besándolo y dandole un pequeño mordisco después. No existían palabras para describir lo mucho que la deseaba, el ardor con el que mi cuerpo y mi alma reaccionaban a ella.

Sus caderas se aceleraban, cerré mis ojos, poníendo toda mi concentración en los dedos que estaban moviéndose dentro de ella. Entonces mi pulgar encontró su punto más sensible y empezó a moverse en pequeños pero rápidos círculos. Mi mano actuaba con naturalidad, como si fuera una experta en aquello. Quería llevarla aún más lejos.

Era mi primera vez. En general pero también y sobretodo, mi primera vez con Mei. Quise que fuera un recuerdo precioso. Quería que durara eternamente.

Entonces sentí que las manos de Mei ascendieron por mi espalda y le dieron un apretón a mis hombros mientras yo seguía los mismos movimientos con mi mano y nuestras caderas seguían el ritmo. Sus manos agarraron mi cara y aquello me hizo abrir los ojos.

Ella me miraba fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados pero con una mirada intensa y pura.

―Yuzu, siento que te he esperado toda la vida.

―¿Sólo una vida? ―le respondí, riendo en su cuello.

Instintivamente nuestros cuerpos pasaron a un ritmo más lento, pero los movimientos se volvieron más profundos. Ella gemía cada vez más. Jadeaba intensamente sin poder apretar ya sus labios. Nuestras miradas no se separaron en ningún momento. Sus manos acariciaban mi rostro y el cabello que caía por ambos lados de mi cara.

Entonces vi un atisbo de una sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer que amaba, que estaba debajo de mí, totalmente entregada. Después de todos estos años. Mei me quería, Mei se sentía segura y feliz conmigo. Eso era lo que me decía el brillo de sus ojos y la línea ligeramente ascendiente de sus labios.

La besé, con la pasión que había ardido en mi pecho el primer día en que la vi, con la pasión que volvió a renacer en mi al volverla a ver, con la pasión que veía en su mirada ahora. Sentía que sus músculos se tensaban y sus uñas se clavaron en mis hombros una última vez y sus movimientos cesaron, su espalda se irguió y se tensó debajo de mí, la abracé. Un último gemido ahogado escapó de su boca justo antes de mirarme profundamente. Cerró los ojos y sentí que debía usar todo mi cuerpo para que ella pudiera sostenerse, para que se aferrara a mi, diciéndole con mi brazo que la sostenía, y con sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros que yo estaría siempre ahí para ella.

Parecía que habíamos escalado una montaña juntas, y ahora la estaba guiando hasta abajo otra vez. La montaña más alta del mundo. Sus dedos se aferraban a mi como el náufrago se aferra a la cuerda de un barco que había venido a buscarlo después de haber perdido toda la esperanza.

Los sonidos que había hecho, los espasmos de su zona más íntima reaccionando al placer que le había dado, todo aquello me hacía sentír una energía electrizante dentro de mí. Me sentí más llena que nunca.

Entonces al cabo de unos instantes su cuerpo se relajó, su respiración intentó volver a la normalidad. Me miró otra vez, con sus ojos aún más brillantes que antes. Vi unas lágrimas que no querían caer. Me estudió con su mirada púrpura profunda.

Me acarició el rostro mientras me observó de una manera como si fuera la primera vez que me veía, o como si me hubiera vuelto a ver despúes de millones de años.

Yo había retirado mis dedos de su interior suave y lentamente, y me apoyé con ambos brazos a los lados de su cara. Y así nos miramos, durante milésimas de segundo, o durante minutos.

Entonces sonrió tímidamente, y una de sus lágrimas por fin cayó por su mejilla. Habló con una voz rota y casi afónica, como si sus cuerdas vocales o sus labios no fueran capaces de articular palabra alguna.

―Yuzu, eras tú.


	14. Chapter 14

Actualización rápida con capítulo corto para compensar los días de espera! jajaja Vuestros comentarios me llenan de felicidad ^^ Gracias por leerme, de verdad.

"Un corazón que ama es la más verdadera de las sabidurías." Charles Dickens

―Yuzu, eras tú ―le dije, recordando el momento que había estado intentando desenredar en mi mente. Aquella noche hacía años. El río... Una voz... El significado del color verde que había estado persiguiéndome en sueños.

 _«¡Cuidado! ¡Te vas a caer! ¡Espera! » escuché algo que no supe distinguir si era la voz de mi conciencia o una voz humana._

 _Me di la vuelta sobresaltada, intentando no soltar mis manos de la barandilla y vi unos ojos verdes. Un verde claro como el color de un prado en una mañana fresca, clara y soleada de primavera._

Y allí en los brazos de Yuzu por fin me di cuenta; entendí el porqué de todas las manifestaciones subconscientes de aquel día; todos los recuerdos, los sueños. Vi aquellos ojos verdes que había visto tantas veces, pero era como si los viera por primera vez. O mejor dicho, por segunda vez.

Era ella.

La besé, como debería haberla besado el día en que la conocí. La besé como debería haberla besado en vez de escribir aquella carta de despedida. Le di todos los besos que se merecía, todos los besos que le había querido dar durante todo ese tiempo. Con cada beso mis labios querían demostrarle todos los sentimientos que tenía por ella que no había expresado en el pasado.

Ya no hay tiempo que perder.

Entonces la miré, vi su cara totalmente ruborizada y una expresión totalmente entregada a mi en su rostro. Supe que nadie más iba a mirarme así. Me quedé mirando esos ojos verdes sin romper el contacto visual. No dije nada, y sentía su respiració agitada en mi rostro. Esos ojos verdes me miraron algo extrañados.

―Mei, ¿estás bien? ―me preguntó jadeando ligeramente recuperando su respiración, acariciando los mechones de mi frente y apartándolos a un lado.

―Yuzu, eras tú. ―dije sin más. Mi corazón lo había entendido por fin. Puse mis manos una a cada lado de su cara.

―Jeh, no sé que quieres decir exactamente pero ha sonado bien ―dijo, con su risa caracterísitica pero con la sonrisa tintada de la intensidad y la pasión de los momentos anteriores.

―Eras tú... Aquel día en el río ―dije aún sosteniendo su rostro, quise sonar seria pero lo pronuncié suavemente, casi sin creerlo.

Uno de sus brazos estaba por encima de mi cabeza y me sostenía la cabeza jugando con mi pelo, con su otra mano que había estado acariciándome el hombro se paró y me lo agarró.

―¿Mei, qué río? ¿De qué estás hablando?

 _Recordé como aquella chica corrió hacia mí, y extendió su mano. Mis pies resbalaron, me quedé colgando de la barandilla, balanceándome por encima de las aguas calmadas y profundas del río. Ella me agarró los brazos, apoyando su cuerpo contra la barandilla desde el otro lado._

 _«¡Aguanta!», gritó._

 _Yo había querido tirarme, pero ahora me aferré a aquellos brazos de la chica desconocida. A los pocos segundos escuché los gritos de la voz de una mujer._

 _«¡Yuzu! ¿Qué está pasando?», gritaba mientra se aproximaba a nosotras._

 _«¡Mamá, llama a alguien! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! No tengo fuerzas... ¡Se va a caer!»_

 _Sentí que me agarraba con todas las fuerzas de su alma, con toda la fuerza que podía salir de sus pequeños y finos músculos._

Yuzu observaba mi cara como buscando la respuesta en mis ojos o en mis labios, o en mi pelo, o en mi piel, como si ella tuviera esa memoria también enterrada en el subconsciente y ahora la estuviera descubriendo por primera vez en años.

―Cuando teníamos 12 años... El día después de que mi padre marchara ―empecé a explicar, pero vi como su mirada cambió de repente, y pude observar el instante en el que ella también lo recordó.

 _Sentí que mis músculos no podían aguantar más, ella gritaba del dolor pero no me soltaba._

 _«Ya he llamado a la policía, ¡y a los bomberos! Vienen de camino.» decía la mujer._

 _«Ya no aguanto más...» dije sin más._

 _«¡Aguanta! ¡Ya casi vendrán a ayudarte!» decía la chica, con un brillo feroz en sus ojos, por los cuales estaban empezando a brotar lágrimas._

 _«Gracias.» le respondí mirándola a los ojos intentando gravar su mirada en las profundidades de mi mente y llevarla conmigo hasta el más allá, hasta la próxima vida, hacia donde fuera que iría después, y empecé a soltar mi agarre. Creo que ella lo sintió también._

 _«¡No, no, no! Espera, ¡No me sueltes!» gritó agarrándome más fuerte, llamando la atención de algunas personas que se estaban empezando a acercar a la escena. Oí sus voces nerviosas, alguna también gritó._

 _Pero su agarre no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, mis manos se deslizaron por dentro de las suyas, y caí. Caí como si la caída fuera el recorrido por toda mi corta vida. Vi a mi padre, y a mi abuelo, a mis compañeras del colegio. Y vi los ojos de aquella chica que me había intentado salvar. Poco antes de perder el conocimiento escuché las sirenas._

―Aquel río, de noche... Había una chica que se cayó al río ―dijo elevando su tono de voz, separándose de mí para sentarse. Por un momento Yuzu alejó su mirada de mí como buscando en su memoria, todo seguido volvió a mirarme.

Yo me senté también y le puse mi mano en su brazo, no queriendo perder el contacto ni un segundo.

―Yuzu...

Ella no parecía dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

―Mei, es imposible... ―decía ella.

―Yo también lo pensaba pero... Sé que aquella chica eras tú. Aunque no entiendo porqué me ha costado tanto tiempo recordarlo. ―le expliqué, sin solucionarle demasiado la confusión momentánea.

Ella se quedó sin palabras, no sabía si Yuzu iba a reír o llorar.

―Si no hubiera sido por tí, aquel día... ―empecé a decir, recordando los demonios del pasado, que ya habían desaparecido gracias a ella. Aquello era como una especie de conclusión. Yuzu me abrazó por los hombros, alejando aquellos fantasmas otra vez.

―Cuando apareciste y me agarraste para que no me cayera simplemente me arrepentí de mi decisión.

―Recuerdo una noche en la que estaba esperando a que mi madre llegara del trabajo, dijo que tenía que hacer horas extras... La esperé despierta hasta que escuché la voz de una chica que gritaba ―empezó a narrar. Era la misma historia contada desde dos puntos de vista. Eran demasiadas coincidencias; realmente había sido el destino.

―Me asusté mucho pero decidir salir a la calle. Vi un osito de peluche tirado en el suelo... ―decía con una sonrisa triste.

―Qué valiente fuiste ―le anuncié con un beso en la mejilla.

Solo con eso ella se sonrojó muchísimo. Que preciosa es.

―Ahh, no es para tanto... ¡No me iba a quedar parada sin hacer nada! ―respondió.

―Tú me salvaste, Yuzu. Aquella fue la primera vez y no la última. Nunca podré acabar de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí ―le decía volviedo a acercar mi cuerpo al suyo, buscando ese tierno y suave contacto de su piel contra la mía.

―Recordé tu rostro cuando me desperté en el hospital. Y nunca me olvidé de tus ojos. Gracias, otra vez ―le dije acariciando su rostro, como ya tantas veces había hecho ese día.

Ella también busco mi cuerpo, y así sentadas en el gran y cómodo sofá con las piernas entrelazadas, nuestros pechos acabaron apretándose y ambas inspiramos súbitamente ante aquel sensual contacto.

―Mei, no digas eso... No tienes que agradecerme nada. Aquella vez ni siquiera sabía que eras tú. Lo habría hecho con cualquiera ―explicaba― pero me alegro de que te pudiera encontrar justo a tiempo. Sino, nunca te habría conocido... No sé como sería mi vida sin tí.

―Tú eres mi heroína ―le anuncié.

―No, aquí si hay alguna heroína eres tú. Todo lo que tuviste que pasar, a todo lo que te enfrentaste y superaste tú sola. Eres increíble ―me dijo.

Le besé el cuello, y le di un pequeño mordisco haciéndola gemir de una manera a la que me estaba acostumbrando.

―Hmn! Ah Mei... ―decía entre jadeos― las demás veces que dices... Todo lo he hecho porque te quiero mucho.

―¿Me quieres? ―dije moviendo mis pechos contra los suyos, creando un masaje que estaba empezando a ponerme húmeda otra vez. Coloqué una de mis piernas entre las suyas mientras hacía que recostara su espalda en la pared.

―Sí, te quiero mucho Mei ―decía con una respiración cada vez más agitada mientras me abrazaba.

―Yuzu ―dije, mirándola a los ojos que tenía entrecerrados por el placer que estaba empezando a darle. Quería retarla a que me mirara cuando le dijera lo siguiente.

―Yo también te quiero ―le dije, observando como el color de sus mejillas era más rojo que antes.

Me había costado mucho decirle esas palabras pero tampoco quería gastarlas. Quería que cada vez que las dijera tuvieran sentido. Pero aquel era un momento muy especial, así que asumí que era el mejor momento para decirlas.

―Si el destino nos unió... eso quiere decir que... ―empecé a decir.

Y así, pasamos juntas nuestra primera vez. Aunque lo sentí como algo tan natural que parecía que no había sido la primera. Seguimos disfrutando de nuestra nueva conexión, del nuevo nivel que habíamos alcanzado juntas. Nuestra relación parecía volverse cada vez más intensa y profunda. Sentí que lo que teníamos era imparable e indestructible.

―Que nada nos va a separar ―dijo ella, terminando mi frase.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

«Quédate conmigo este día y esta noche y tendrás el origen de todos los poemas» Walt Whitman

Mei está dormida. Puedo apreciar como detrás de sus delicados párpados sus ojos se mueven en alguna ocasión. La debo de haber contemplado durante demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada más. Su boca está ligeramente entreabierta y por ella entran y salen unas suaves inspiraciones y exhalaciones que me sirvirían de reloj, para contar las horas que llevo estudiándola. Por la frente le cae un delgado mechón de pelo que resigue la forma del puente de su nariz y cae por encima de sus labios; se eleva un poco con cada una de sus respiraciones.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien mientras dormía, no de esta manera.

De la misma manera profunda en que solía dormirse en los descansos entre clases cuando íbamos al instituto. De la manera en que parece que no vaya a despertarse. Y simplemente la observo, reviviendo en mi mente los eventos de los días anteriores.

Y me pregunto...

¿Por qué escribo?

Me he estado haciendo esa pregunta últimamente. Es una de las preguntas que nos hizo el profesor del curso al que atendí con Setsuko. Lo he estado pensando también porqué he empezado a pensar en la historia que me dijo que podría presentar para el concurso de literatura LGTB.

¿Por qué; qué es lo que gano escribiendo; le aporto algo a alguien? ¿Qué es lo que me ha llevado hasta aquí, a una vocación que me habría sido tan imprevisible años atrás?

Quizás no haya respuesta, quizás haya miles de respuestas. Todas ellas diferentes y válidas, tanto como la no existencia de una. Siento que si me hiciera esta pregunta cada día, cada día hallaría una respuesta distinta. Intentaré reflexionar sobre este tema cada día, para poder estar más cerca de alguna de las muchas verdades posibles.

Pero hoy, con ella entre mis brazos la respuesta llega directa a mi mente como un relámpago. Estamos aún desnudas, debajo de las sábanas. Hoy, ahora en este instante cuando siento su piel en la mía, la observo mientras duerme. Su rostro parece más relajado que nunca. Recuerdo todo lo que hemos vivido estas últimas semanas. Siento como en mi pecho mi corazón palpita y retumba como lo haría la tierra durante una estampida de caballos salvajes. Pero no son palpitaciones peligrosas, no son señales de ansiedad, son señales de la emoción parecida a la de esos animales al probar el dulce sabor de la libertad.

Me doy cuenta de que no tengo que buscar la inspiración, ha estado todo este tiempo delante de mis ojos. Ella es como una musa para mí, sin saberlo. Mi reina inconsciente. Estaba a unida a ella por el destino. ¿Nos habríamos encontrado en otra vida?

Y hablando de reinas... Empecé a crear imagenes de todas las reinas de la historia que podía recordar.

Me imagino a Mei como la reina Himiko liderando a su pueblo en el antiguo Japón, hace siglos. Dirigiendo a su ejército y a su pueblo hacia grandes victorias, unificando territorios, encontrando la paz, que por muy larga o corta que fuera siempre acabaría siendo un objetivo digno por el que luchar. O como Cleopatra en Egipto, o la reina Ana de Gran Bretaña, o una mujer pirata al mando de una gran embarcación surcando los mares en busca de tesoros hundidos.

Todos aquellos personajes femeninos históricos recordados, o poco estudiados, o todos los personajes olvidados o borrados de la historia que ahora solo pueden ver la luz etiquetándolos de ficción. Después de mucho tiempo reflexionando sobre las historias que querría escribir en un futuro me di cuenta de que quería aportar algo en ese aspecto.

Quería crear historias. De ficción, pero que podrían ser pequeñas partes no contadas de grandes historias. ¿Qué era real y que no, al fin y al cabo?

Me la imagino como una sacerdotisa anónima de algún templo pequeño perdido cerca de algún valle en la actual Nara, donde viajé hace poco y habría deseado viajar con ella. Me la imagino como una profesional del shamisen, golpeando esas tres cuerdas con esa elegancia tan natural con la que lo hace todo. Me imaginé sus manos deslizándose por el mastil del instrumento de la misma manera que lo habían hecho por mi piel horas antes. Con la misma delicada rapidez y precisión, y pasión y dedicación.

Y con ella entre mis brazos puedo viajar, no solo en el tiempo sino también en el espacio, sin moverme, solo moviendo mi lápiz por este papel que ahora se está convirtiendo en un mapa del mundo. O mejor dicho, de mi mundo idealizado lleno de ideas de ella.

Me la imagino como Hipatía de Alejandría, una de las primeras mujeres matemáticas y filósofas recordadas y conocidas de la historia de la humanidad, quien se cree que renuncio a la idea del matrimonio para dedicarse a todas sus intereses y pasiones intelectuales. Para una de mis clases había tenido que hacer una pequeña búsqueda sobre mujeres en la filosofía y acabé viendo una interesante película con el título de "Agora" en el que se explicaba la historia, partes de la cúal eran concordantes con la historia real y otras no. Pero lo importante era que me había dado una inspiración muy grande, y desde que vi esa historia ya no pude olvidarme del todo del personaje de Hipátia. En mi imaginación Mei podría haber sido un tipo de mujer así en la historia; una mujer de gran influencia en las clases altas, una profesora cuyos alumnos terminaron en importantes cargos políticos después de su tutelaje con ella, consejera directa del prefecto de la ciudad, una mujer curiosa, sabia, valiente, fiel a sus convicciones, con una mentalidad tolerante y abierta que podía aceptar a sus discípulos de diferentes religiones, una mujer avanzada a su tiempo.r Y quería y esperaba que Mei llegara a ser alguien que se dedica al trabajo que ama y que es fiel a sus propias verdades, y sobretodo, alguien que no renuncia a su propia definición de felicidad por presión social.

Y me fui de Alejandría a Italia y la imaginé como la violinista principal en una interpretación de la magistral obra de Vivaldi. Concretamente el invierno; me imaginé a mi misma en la audiencia de un inmenso teatro escuchando aquellas melodías finales que identifican y representan el final de la dura estación, notas que estan llenas de la expectación de lo que vendrá después del frío y largo invierno. La culminación de todos los pesares y las luchas por sobrevivir en la intempérie; la soledad de Mei como la misma estación y aquellos últimos fragmentos de la obra musical como una manera de simbolizar que su invierno, o uno de ellos, se había terminado. En aquel sueño quería ser aquel violín. Ella hacía una reverencia al final de la actuación, solo había silencio, un silencio ensordecedor, en el que acabó levantando la cabeza y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

Después del silencio expectante me quedé mirando la siguiente página en blanco y me pregunté a donde me llevarían mis pensamientos, me dejé llevar y le dejé a mi alma decidir. Ésta me llevo ahora al sur de España, la visualicé en aquellas fantasías que estaban sorprendiéndome a mi misma y la vi vestida como una bailaora de flamenco. Ella sola en un escenario, con un deslumbrante vestido rojo, con su pelo recogido en un sencillo moño decorado con una rosa del mismo tono carmesí intenso. Bailando con el final de la falda recogido en una mano al son de dos guitarras y una caja de percusión y nada más. El sonido de sus tacones golpeando al ritmo del flamenco con sus tintes de sus orígenes arábigos me hizo viajar más hacia el sur.

Me pregunté cual de esos escenarios sería el más interesante para la historia corta que me había propuesto escribir y presentar en el concurso. Sabía que no podría escribir sobre ningún otro tema que no fuera ella, ya que de ideas de ella estaba inundada mi mente. Si no aparecía ella directamente tendría que ser alguna otra imagen inspirada por ella, mi pobre corazón no podía dejar a mi mente ahora pensar en nada más.

Después de mucho rato creí que utilizaría las ideas relacionadas con Hipátia de Alejandría, ya que Mei tenía una posición de bastante poder que podría usar para aportar saber y traer cambios positivos a la gente a través de la enseñanza. Además, esperaba que ella acabara siendo una gran maestra como la filósofa lo había sido en su día.

Aún así, para mi historia, no quería mancillar la memoria de la que se había convertido en una de mi queridas musas. Así que pensé en usar un contexto histórico parecido y convertir a Mei en una profesora de filosofía de la antigua grecia. Aunque aún me quedaban muchos detalles por concretar.

Entonces Mei se recolocaba ligeramente aún dormida. Esperaba que los pensamientos silenciosos que pensaba a voces no la despertaran.

Jamás imaginé, después de todas las noches en vela que pasé que acabaría en la cama despertando de esta manera tan inexplicablemente hermosa; me había pasado las horas explorando de noche las calles de mi vecindario a altas horas de la madrugada esperando que las calles más pequeñas estuvieran vacías. Todo esto cuando Mei se había ido.

Simplemente me subía en mi bicicleta y repasaba en mi mente todos los momentos significantes de mi vida. Con las pocas luces de las farolas como mi única luz para iluminar el camino de mis pensamientos buscaba a Mei en los rincones de todas las calles sabiendo que no la encontraría en ninguna. Volvía a casa después de horas de pedalear y me quedaba medio muerta en la cama, esperando que el cansancio me trajera el poco sueño que necesitaba para que mi cerebro pudiera descansar. Durante meses esa fue mi rutina, y me despertaba por la mañana esperando que Mei estuviera en la cama conmigo pero nunca era así.

Hasta hoy.

La miraba, miraba a mi alrededor, miraba la hoja de papel en blanco en frente de mí y la cabeza de Mei reposada en mis piernas y su brazo estirado por encima de ellas.

Si esto era un sueño pues entonces era el sueño más realista, más vivo, con más color y detalle que haya experimentado. Acaricié su brazo para asegurarme de que ese cuerpo formaba parte de la realidad. La realidad más hermosa a la que había pertenecido.

Allí era donde debía estar.

No podía escribir muy bien en esa postura así que solo tomé nota de las ideas principales más interesantes que había tenido y dejé la libreta en la mesilla de noche que aún tenía algunas cosas del aún marido de Mei. El pensamiento me estremeció, me hizo pensar que ahora Mei era una adultera a los ojos de la sociedad si ésta supiera, y yo era su cómplice.

Pero al fin y al cabo lo habíamos hecho de la manera más considerada posible intentando herir lo más mínimo. Pero en asuntos del corazón no todos salimos bien parados.

Mei se despertó, poco a poco. Abrió sus ojos y nos miramos. Fue extraño, como si su mirada tuviera algún ápice de arrepentimiento. Pero no fue así. Con algo de vergüenza, separó su mirada de la mía y miró hacia abajo con una expresión que parecía una pequeñísima sonrisa.

Mi corazón estaba volando, flotando y no se dignaba a volver a mi pecho.

―Buenos días ―dije con la voz más suave con la que posiblemente haya hablado en mi vida.

Mi brazo aún trazaba pequeños y lentos círculos en la piel de su brazo.

―Buenos días.

No voy a mentir. Yo estaba esperando el despertar más romántico posible, digno de todas las películas dramáticas y comedias románticas que había visto a lo largo de los últimos años.

Pero ya sabía que Mei no era así; ella tenía una manera diferente de mostrar sus sentimientos. Sentí como su brazo estrechaba mis piernas lo cual interpreté como señal de cariño; yo aún seguía sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared y ella estaba estirada a mi lado. Se incorporó y yo seguía mirándola sin desviar mi mirada de ella ni un solo segundo.

―¿Has dormido bien? ―pregunté, intentando sacar algún tema de conversación.

Era extraño; aquella conversación tan típica, estándard y bastante predecible que ocurría después de una noche de pasión y consumación de un amor que había estado vivo demasiados años seguidos sin ser atendido.

Entonces me miró directamente a los ojos, dándose la vuelta. Y me regaló uno de esos momentos inesperados tan típicos de ella.

Antes de responder me robó un beso en los labios agarrándome la barbilla delicadamente con la punta de sus dedos. Tan solo al separarse unos milímetros de mis labios respondió lo siguiente.

―He dormido mejor que nunca.

Me quedé en blanco. Simplemente llevé mis manos a su pelo y me di cuenta de que la sábana que había cubierto su cuerpo se había deslizado por su piel y ahora había dejado al descubierto sus pechos. Su mirada me atraía tanto que a veces todo lo demás, incluso su increíble cuerpo, quedaban en un segundo plano.

―Podría decir que he dormido por primera vez ―añadió.

Me besó otra vez; esta vez respondí al beso y separé mis labios búscando el sabor que había probado durante toda la noche.

―Me alegro mucho ―dije sonriendo entre besos directos y profundos pero a su vez suaves.

Ojalá me pudiera despertar todos los días de esa manera.

Mis manos se enredaron en sus cabellos y se deslizaron hasta sus hombros. Y ahí fue donde la besé esta vez.

―Ah, Yuzu ―dijo, con las reminiscencias de la pasión de la noche anterior agarrandome la cabeza.

No sabía cuantas horas habían sido, pero necesitaba más. Quería más.

Mei ya estaba desnuda entre mis brazos y aún no me sentía saciada.

―Mei... ―suspiré en su piel humedecida por mis besos.

―Yuzu, me gustaría quedarme contigo pero...

Lo había olvidado por completo.

―Ah, sí... Había olvidado lo de tu abuelo, lo siento ―dije.

―Tranquila. Tú también me has hecho que me olvidara.

Le di un beso en la frente y una última caricia antes de que se levantara para vestirse.

Mientras se vestía observaba su espalda, así como tantas otras veces había hecho antes; aunque hoy era totalmente diferente. También había olvidado que no estaba en mi casa, así que me levanté para vestirme yo también.

Aparté la sábana de encima de mis piernas y me levanté para abrazar a Mei por detrás.

―No quiero que te vayas aún... Ya estoy pensando en los próximos momentos que pasaré contigo ―le susurré al oído mientras se abotonaba una camisa blanca elegante y casual que siempre había estado en mis fantasías. Mei me enloquecía con cualquier tipo de ropa, hasta con los estilos más casuales y básicos.

Al abrochar el último botón, nuestras manos se encontraron alrededor de su cintura. Me movía haciéndo que ambas nos movieramos en conjunto en un ligero balanceo de lado a lado. En respuesta, ella pegó más su cabeza a la mía. Los movimientos a veces casi imperceptibles de Mei eran respuestas que parecían ser muestras exageradas de romanticismo si la comparaba con la Mei que había conocido hacia años. Aquella paz y felicidad completas y profundas no duraron mucho.

―Después de la visita al hospital debo empezar a preparar el papeleo con Udawaga; eso es si no hay ningún problema ―y observaba como al decir eso su mirada se quedaba algo perdida.

―Todo saldrá bien ―le contesté.

Se dió la vuelta y apoyó su frente contra la mía.

―Gracias ―dijo cerrando los ojos― puedes quedarte hoy aquí. Creo que él vendrá a partir de mañana para buscar más de sus cosas. Aún le quedan la mayoría, obviamente...

―Pero quizás ahora una de las partes más difíciles ya está superada, ¿no crees? ― le pregunté.

―Eso mismo me gustaría pensar ―dijo algo preocupada mientras se disponía a marchar.

―¿Mei?

―¿SÍ?

―¿Te puedo llamar luego? ―dije, con un miedo como si las cosas fueran a volver a la casilla de salida, pero ella rápidamente disipó mi preocupación.

―Sí, por supuesto. Ya te llamaré yo cuando acabé de visitar a mi abuelo.

Quería despedirme como si fuera una quinceañera tonta enamorada diciéndo "te quiero", pero me conformé con darle un rápido beso en los labios antes de que se marchara.

―Hasta luego, espero que vaya bien ―y así la despedí, sin querer aún separarme de ella.

―Gracias, hasta luego ―dijo, con ese nuevo atisbo de sonrisa al que me podría acostumbrar perfectamente.

Me dejé caer en la cama, ahora con mi ropa interior. No acabé de vestirme. Miré al techo y las paredes de esa habitación e imaginé las escenas que habría visto que me podrían contar si pudieran hablar. Intenté imaginar como sería compartir una casa con Mei en un futuro, para poder compartir mi día a día con ella otra vez, pero de una manera mucho más verdadera y compleja. Sin nadie más, solas ella y yo. Ahora solo me quedaba esperar para que pudiéramos superar los próximos obstáculos que estaban esperando mirándonos amenazantes en la corta distancia.


	16. Chapter 16

Quería contaros lo que está pasando últimamente en mi vida: voy a dejar mi trabajo en Japón y me he apuntado a un Máster Universitario de creación literaria en una universidad de Barcelona, mi ciudad natal. Me gustaría explorar mis posibilidades en este ámbito y poder dedicarle tiempo al hobby que se está convirtiendo en algo mucho más profundo.

Dentro de poco sabré si he sido aceptada en el máster y os avisaré que tal me ha ido. Quería compartirlo. Además, me gustaría tener tiempo y fuerzas para escribir muchas más historias; fanfics y historias originales. Espero que esto sea el principio de algo bueno, gracias por todos los comentarios preciosos que me vais escribiendo.

Capítulo 16

El hospital. El olor a desinfectante, el olor de la nada. Me mareaba. Solo ese olor me hacía querer pasar allí el menor tiempo posible. Tenía una sensación de deja vu, pues había estado allí tantas veces visitando a mi abuelo que ya había perdido la cuenta. En la recepción me recibieron dándome un saludo educado y falsamente amable al que no quería acostumbrarme. Mis pies con movimientos mecánicos y exactos me llevaron hasta la puerta de la habitación de mi abuelo, oí voces desde fuera. Eran del que debería ser, pronto, mi ex marido y mi padre.

Me pregunté si ellos ya le habrían adelantado la noticia del plan de divorcio. Quería aliviarle disgustos a mi abuelo, no quería causarle daño, pero me era inevitable quedarme durante más tiempo en silencio. En silencio... Callada, con la cabeza baja cada vez que escuchaba una reprimienda, cada vez que pedía perdón por fallos que él creía que yo cometía en mis estudios y mi inicial entrenamiento como futura directora de la escuela, meta que he llegado a alcanzar no con pocos esfuerzos y momentos en los que él cuestionaba mi profesionalidad. Fallos que cometía que tan solo él veía como catastróficos. Una rigidez que he aprendido de él al pie de la letra, la cual ahora interpreto de manera crítica, llegando a pensar que es uno de los motivos por los cuales nuestro sistema educativo es tan poco creativo y deja tan poco espacio para la libertad de expresión.

No solo quería cambiar mi vida personal en sus ámbitos más íntimos sino que quería crear un cambio positivo en la escuela. Estaba convencida casi en la totalidad de mi raciocinio que me iban a tachar de loca y/o progresista.

Con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, dispuesta a girarlo para entrar y enfrentarme a cualquier situación que hubiese detrás de esa puerta, oí las voces de los tres hombres. De tres hombres que habían dictado mi vida, incluso antes de mi nacimiento.

No quiero ser malinterpretada; me sentiría de manera semejante si mi vida hubiera sido determinada por tres mujeres pero quizás lo aceptaría con menos resentimiento. ¿Cúal era el papel de la mujer en esta sociedad con un modelo tan arcaico? Nacemos obteniendo el apellido del padre; crecemos y si nos casamos, o mejor dicho, cuando nos casemos, perderemos parte de nuestra historia original adoptando como nuestro el apellido de nuestro marido.

En una sociedad donde todo, o casi todo, parecía ya preparado para mí ¿qué libertad tengo yo, y para que la voy a usar? ¿Cúales serán, si las hay, las dificultades y quizás prejuicios a los que tendré que enfrentarme para vivir la vida de la manera que yo elija? Y si iba más allá, ¿qué era aquello que me podría demostrar que ahora estaba eligiendo yo por mí misma?

Finalmente abrí la puerta. Poco tardé en arrepentirme.

―¡No te quiero ver aquí! ―gritó mi abuelo al verme.

Estaba muy débil y jadeaba violentamente pero aun así seguía encontrando fuerza para gritarme.

―Lo que me faltaba, después de verlo a él y enterarme de otro fracaso en la família ― habló refiriéndose a mi padre como si no estuviera presente.

Algo dentro de mi me hizo estar más calmada de lo que me había estado imaginando al crear posibles escenarios de esa escena en mi mente.

―No somos ningún fracaso, solo estamos buscando nuestro propio camino ―dije, con firmeza y tranquilidad.

―¡Tonterías! Qué estupidez y qué ingratitud más profunda... Deberíais estar orgullosos y satisfechos de haber nacido en una buena família que ha proveído todo lo que necesitábais ―seguía hablando, casi gritando, intentándo incorporarse en su cama. Tosía mucho―. No hacéis más que destruir todo lo que hemos construido durante generaciones.

―Por favor, señor Aihara, no fuerce su cuerpo, está débil ―dijo Udagawa, acercándose a su cama.

―¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! ―le espetó ―. ¿Cómo has dejado que esto pasara? ¿Qué tipo de hombre dejaría que esto pasara?

―Un hombre que respeta las decisiones de su pareja ―respondí yo en su lugar.

Udagawa me miró con sorpresa pero no lo vi molesto por mi respuesta. Mi abuelo se quedó en silencio, y se relajó, al menos exteriormente.

―¿Por qué, Mei? ―dijo frotándose la frente y cerrando los ojos.

―Nuestra relación no funcionaba como matrimonio ―hice una pequeña pausa―. Y no lo amo. Usted también lo sabe.

Gruñó y sus dedos se apretaron más contra sus sienes.

―No lo amas... ¿Pero de que creéis que trata el matrimonio? El amor no aparece, se practica y puede nacer si se busca con consistencia. Pero el amor no es lo importante de un matrimonio, y menos en vuestra situación, y lo sabéis ―acabó con esa frase como imitación a mi respuesta.

Sentí pena al no poder hacer entrar en razón a mi abuelo; que no pudiera entender mis sentimientos. Al fin y al cabo yo no podía entender los suyos, pero lo había intentado. Aunque eso no quería decir que quisiera vivir más la vida que me había preparado.

―Para mi el matrimonio no debe ser un negocio, eso al menos es lo que estoy llegando a entender poco a poco ―dije.

―Sois jóvenes, deberíais daros más tiempo, crear más oportunidades.

―Ya lo hemos hecho ―contestó él ―Mei quiere crear su propio camino, yo la apoyo.

―¿Qué camino? Mei, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ―preguntó muy frustrado, sentí como Udagawa me miraba pero mi abuelo seguía con parte de su rostro escondido en la palma de su mano.

―Quiero encontrar la manera de ser feliz por mis propias decisiones, y adaptarme a las cosas que se me han dado y hacerlas evolucionar a mi manera pero respetándolas ―expliqué pausadamente.

―Pensaba que eras ya más madura... Pero en vez de madurar te has convertido en una cría idealista ―entonces, solo entonces, levantó la vista y me miró directamente―. Es como si ya no te conociera. ¿Quién eres?

―Soy Mei Aihara. Orgullosa del legado de mi familia así como de las decisiones de mi abuelo y de mi padre, de quiénes he aprendido mucho. Pero quiero lo mejor para mí misma, para Udagawa, y para la escuela. Y para eso debo ser sincera conmigo misma y con los demás.

―Mei... ―dijo mi padre asombrado.

Mi abuelo se quedó callado, helado.

―¿Ve? Ella es firme con lo que quiere porque es bien consciente de ello ―dijo Udagawa, buscando la aprobación de mi abuelo―. ¿Cómo no iba a apoyarla? Está claro que nuestros caminos no estan unidos, no deberíamos intentar unirlos a la fuerza.

Pero mi abuelo no le dirigió la mirada, solo me observaba a mi con su especial mirada punzante. Noté algo en sus ojos incluso antes de que lo pronunciara.

―Me recuerdas a cuando Yuzu llegó a la escuela ―anunció con tono de desprecio.

―Puede ser, buena observación ―dije sin más, devolviéndole la mirada, algo desafiante.

Vi como mi padre se ponía nervioso al notar la creciente tensión de la sala y se acercó hasta la cama de mi abuelo.

―Padre, Mei se está esforzando mucho por la escuela. Creo que está haciendo un buen trabajo, yo me siento orgulloso de ella.

―Tú no tienes las expectativas muy altas, te conformas con poco.

Mi padre quedó visiblemente dolido por el comentario.

Mi abuelo estaba siendo demasiado sincero con todo lo que pensaba, no quería justificarlo pero podía entender que estaba enfermo y débil y aquella era su manera de lidiar con la situación que se escapaba de su entendimiento.

―Quizás las expectativas de padre para él mismo han sido tan altas o más altas que las de usted, al igual que las mías. Simplemente se miden con otros parámetros ―le expliqué, a lo que mi padre me miró y me sonrió.

Udagawa sintió que era momento de despedirse, lo hizo cordialmente, de todos por igual y se marchó.

Nos quedamos los tres callados por unos momentos y nos calmamos un poco, o al menos eso intenté yo.

―Mei... Simplemente espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, aunque no estoy muy contento con tu decisión. Quizás te forcé en el matrimonio con Udagawa pero lo hice por tu bien; tú no habías ni has encontrado ni me has presentado a un candidato mejor.

―Habla del tema como si fuera un concurso, abuelo. Lo que yo quiero encontrar es alguien con quien poder ser feliz, por muy tópico e inmaduro que le pueda sonar.

―Yo a tu edad también creía en esas cosas, luego me di cuenta de lo que era realmente importante. Y por eso quería enseñártelo para que no perdieras el tiempo que yo perdí ―me empezó a contar lo que parecía una complicada e interesante historia que desconocía, me generó una gran curiosidad.

―¿Qué le hizo cambiar de idea? ―le pregunté, viendo que mi padre no parecía tan interesado como yo.

―Ahora eso no importa; lo que me entristece es pensar que tu perderás el tiempo igual que yo, y que te darás cuenta demasiado tarde. Además, parecen no importante las consecuencias que esto pueda tener en la academia.

Se hizo un silencio en el que reflexioné; reflexioné sobre si era posible decir lo que realmente quería decir. Pero como él se estaba sincerando yo también quería hacerlo, quería estar a su nivel.

―Si no me importara la academia la habría abandonado ya hace tiempo ―expliqué, con la simplicidad y sinceridad con la que quería empezar a vivir―. Y a veces pienso que quizás la tendría que haber abandonado.

―Hay que ver con que facilidad estás dispuesta a tirarlo todo por la borda, Mei. Has salido a tu padre. De verdad que no os entiendo... Sinceramente, me gustaría hacerlo pero me resulta imposible.

Su actitud desafiante se volvía más calmada, quizás por el efecto del cansancio extremo que estaba experimentando. Suspiró hondamente, cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza.

―Mei, solo me preocupo porque quizás pronto debas estar al frente de la academia tú sola. Sin mí, sin nadie en quien apoyarte. Me pregunto si serás capaz de aguantarlo y llevarlo todo.

Le toqué el brazo, en el contacto más íntimo que habíamos tenido quizás en años.

―No se preocupe, no estaré sola.

Noté la mano de mi padre en mi hombro, y así todos estuvimos conectados por unas décimas de segundo en la historia de las tres generaciones de la família.

―No estoy sola, y por mucho que cueste, yo podré con todo.

Después de eso los dejé a solas y al salir por la puerta del hospital saqué mi móvil para llamar a Yuzu. Me sorprendí como algo tan sencillo me había resultado antes tan difícil y tan lejano.

―¿Mei? ¿Cómo está tu abuelo y cómo estás tú?

―Acabo de salir. Todo está bien a pesar de todas las complicaciones de la situación.

―Ya... Qué difícil suena eso. Bueno, yo estoy aquí en tu casa aún y me he puesto a escribir, pero creía que me tenía que volver.

Hice una pequeña pausa.

―Quédate. Udagawa no vendrá aún.

―¿De verdad? ―escuché en su voz ese entusiasmo casi infantil tan delicioso que tenía en la voz cuando se emocionaba por algo.

―Sí, lo digo en serio. Tengo ganas de verte otra vez y... Me gustaría leer algo tuyo.

Sentí como me sonrojaba.

―Eh. Quieres... ¿leer algo mío? Pe-pero aún no tengo nada así interesante y bueno para poder enseñarte.

Sentí una leve decepción, pero la entendí.

―Ya veo... Bueno, pues otra vez será ―le contesté.

―Espera, podré corregir lo que he estado escribiendo hoy. ¿Lo quieres leer aunque no esté del todo bien?

Sentí una pequeña y hermosa emoción en el pecho.

―Claro que sí. Tendrás tiempo para hacerlo porque antes tengo que pasarme por la escuela. ¿Qué querrás cenar?

Esperé su respuesta pero creí que la llamaba se había cortado.

―¿Yuzu?

―Eh... Quiero comer lo que tu quieras. Si me dejas puedo preparar algo mientras te espero.

―Tengo ganas de probar ese curry tan bueno que hacías.

Sonreí e imaginé que Yuzu también.

―Pues prepárate, porque ahora aún me sale mejor que antes.

―Ahora tengo las expectativas demasiado altas ―le dije intentando bromear.

Yuzu rió y se despidió diciendo que iba a comprar los ingredientes necesarios.

Ella me estaba esperando, preparando comida para mí, para las dos.

Colgué y me di cuenta de que pocas veces me había sentido tan feliz en toda mi vida; que simple pero que complicado había sido llegar hasta aquí.


	17. Chapter 17

¡Muchísimas gracias otra vez por todos vuestros comentarios!

Solo deciros que ¡ME HAN ACEPTADO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD! Ahora ya es algo seguro, podré dedicarle más tiempo a esta afición, y espero poder escribir muchas más historias ya que está terminará pronto, aunque no en este capítulo.

Espero que lo disfrutéis. ¡Un abrazo muy fuerte!

Capítulo 17

Esta semana se celebra Tanabata en Japón, una historia milenaria proveniente de nuestro país vecino China. Hay diferentes versiones pero una de las más populares trata sobre dos jóvenes muy dedicados a su trabajo pero que al conocerse y enamorarse olvidan sus tareas y son castigados y condenados a vivir separados por el dios de los cielos quien también es el padre de la joven. La historia sigue con el dios perdonándoles el castigo y permitiendo que ambos se vean solo una noche al año con la condición de trabajar duro todos los demás días del año.

Es una historia que se enseña a los más pequeños, diciéndoles que deben pedir un deseo pero no solo un deseo porque sí, sino un deseo por el cual vayan a esforzarse por cumplir. Yo siempre he creído firmemente en estos valores, en no desear nada por el simple hecho de desear. Recuerdo a mi abuelo diciéndome que desear algo sin pensar en trabajar duro por ello era simplemente egoísmo. Entonces yo he crecido esforzándome, trabajando duro, pero hasta tal punto que en algunos momentos incluso olvido la razón o razones por las que me estoy esforzando tanto. Aprendí que desear era algo negativo y egoísta, y la historia que está tan arraigada en mi cultura ahora me parece por primera vez excesiva e injusta aunque entiendo la moral que tiene detrás. ¿Por qué dos personas que se enamoran solo pueden encontrarse una sola noche al año? ¿Por qué a todo el mundo le parece una historia admirable y hermosa? Entiendo que con esta historia intentamos enseñar a los más pequeños que el esfuerzo y el trabajo son importantes pero creo que la recompensa que presenta esta historia es demasiado estricta y he empezado a creer que el modelo de felicidad que ofrece es decepcionante.

El trabajo es más importante que la felicidad de uno mismo.

Entregar tu vida al servicio de los demás es algo admirable, ¿pero es posible hacerlo sin olvidarse de la propia felicidad?

Pensaba en todo esto mientras veía todos las coloridas decoraciones de papel origami colgadas de las ramas de bambú que decoraban las calles; lo más gracioso de todo era leer los deseos de los niños que realmente parecían no tener nada que ver con la historia original de Tanabata y el amor de los dos jóvenes.

"Quiero convertirme en la reina Elsa de la película de Disney", decían muchos, y al leerlos me sacaron una sonrisa.

―Ese papel ya lo tomé yo... ―dije en voz baja.

"Quiero ser el número uno de mi clase", se leía en otros.

Entonces seguí avanzando por las calles y llegué a la escuela, y en las ramas de bambú más cercanas a la entrada había un deseo escrito que podría haber sido escrito por una pequeña Mei.

"Quiero que mis padres y mis abuelos esten orgullosos de mí."

Sentí un nudo en la garganta recordando los momentos en el hospital. Me queré mirando fijamente ese papel por unos instantes pero di media vuelta antes de que la primera lágrima amenazara con desconcentrarme de las tareas pertinentes de ese día.

Tenía una reunión con el consejo de la escuela y el portavoz de los profesores; yo misma los había convocado para explicarles el nuevo cambio de nombre.

Todos llegaron con mucha antelación, al parecer, y estaban todos sentados en la mesa de reuniones esperándome en silencio. Yo decidí no llegar media hora antes, ni veinte minutos antes como se esperaría de mí. Solo llegué diez minutos antes de la hora prevista y vi como algunas miradas me cuestionaban quizás por aquella razón.

―Buenos días. En primer lugar, gracias a todos por venir aun siendo avisados con tan poca antelación.

Había presidido innumerables reuniones pero aquella ya era diferente, la presentía diferente para bien o para mal.

―Buenos días, Udagawa-san ―respondieron dudosos algunos.

―Sí, aún soy oficialmente Udagawa pero en cuanto termine con todo el papeleo volveré a mi antiguo apellido, pero os pediría que desde hoy volviérais a llamarme Aihara. Por favor.

El silencio de la sala era sepulcral. Algunos de los participantes se miraron entre ellos y nadie dijo nada.

―Bien. En segundo lugar, el punto principal de la reunión de hoy que está directamente relacionado con lo que acabo de comentar: la escuela debe llevar el nombre y volverá a llevar el nombre de mi familia; la familia que fundó esta escuela y la que la ha llevado hasta ahora, y seguirá llevando en el futuro.

Todos seguían sin decir nada, el portavoz de los profesores no sabía como sentarse y se movía incómodo en su silla evitando el contacto visual conmigo mientras yo intentaba comunicarme visualmentecon todos.

―¿Alguien tiene algo que decir? Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión ―pregunté, finalmente.

―Este es un tema delicado, señorita... Aihara ―le costó unos segundos pronunciarlo pero le agradecí el gesto.

―Quizás podría decirse que es un tema delicado pero siento que es necesario, y es justo, ya que me voy a divorciar y yo soy realmente la directora de esta escuela ―expliqué, quizás sonando algo más dura y directa de lo usual anteriormente.

―¿Ya sabe que esto causará una mala imagen de usted como directora probablemente? ―dijo uno de los consejeros.

―No creo que mi estado marital afecte al desempeño de mis funciones como directora ni las historias que se puedan generar afecten al aprendizaje de las alumnas de la escuela ―dije clara y tajantemente.

Entonces me di cuenta de que me había olvidado de algo: todos los allí presentes estaban casados y tenían hijos y nadie se había divorciado, apenas hablaban de sus vidas privadas dentro de la escuela. No sabía nada de nadie más allá de su estado marital.

Otro consejero, director de una escuela masculina hermanada llamada Instituto Abe habló.

―Me gustaría expresarle mi opinión, señorita Udagawa.

Ese tipo siempre me ha caído fatal, adivinad porqué.

―Creo que no has escuchado bien uno de los primeros puntos que he explicado ―le recriminé, intentando mirarlo con menos odio del que realmente sentía.

―Su vida personal no concierne a la escuela, y el cambio de nombre no beneficiaría a su escuela ni a las relaciones con otros centros educativos ―explicó.

―Me gustaría preguntarle porqué el primer cambio de nombre de Aihara a Udagawa si era algo beneficioso que no fue visto como ningún tipo de problema.

―¿Es esa realmente su pregunta?

―Sí, me gustaría que me explicara su versión.

―Pues es bien simple. Cuando usted se casó cambió su apellido como es natural y tradicional en nuestra sociedad. Por lo tanto ese cambio de nombre representaba una evolución, algo positivo, y la ponía a usted como ejemplo a seguir para todas sus alumnas. Ahora, en cambio, presumir de su situación de divorcio presentará un mal ejemplo para las alumnas. El divorcio no es algo deseable, no es una situación positiva ni un puesto desde el que predicar con el ejemplo.

En ese momento habría deseado realmente ser la reina Elsa para darle un puñetazo helado a ese estúpido carcamal en toda la cara.

―Gracias por su explicación, pero como creía, no me ha aportado ninguna información que me haga replantearme los puntos del día de esta reunión ―le anuncié, y al hablar sentí como incliné mi barbilla ligeramente sin pensarlo, sintiendo como mi cuerpo y mi mente empezaban a ser cómplices y ayudarme a encontrar la seguridad que siempre había buscado.

―Además es usted un anticuado; ese es otro de los puntos que quería discutir con todos ustedes. La escuela Aihara debe progresar y adaptar algunos de sus aspectos ―hablé con normalidad como si no hubiera insultado a nadie, pero obviamente el director de la escuela Abe se sintió ofendido y se levantó.

―¿Qué me ha llamado? ―preguntó en un tono amenazante.

―Anticuado ―le repetí con la misma normalidad.

No respondió, no reaccionó así que intenté buscar algún sinónimo por si no me había entendido bien.

―Carcamal. Algo que está ya viejo, pasado de moda. Como usted ―le expliqué, intentando no sonreir de la manera maléfica que me ordenaban los músculos cercanos a mis labios.

Algunas mujeres de la sala se taparon la boca, los hombres abrieron los ojos de par en par, otros miraron a la mesa evitando la situación. Todos desearían no estar presentes en ese momento, estoy segura.

―¿Cómo se atreve a insultarme de esta manera? Yo respeto las tradiciones y quiero ser un miembro ejemplar de la sociedad, a diferencia de usted que parece querer copiar el mal ejemplo de su padre que abandonó esta institución.

―Mi padre es el mejor ejemplo que una hija podría tener. ¿Sabe usted porque él huyó? Huyó de aquí porque ese lugar no lo dejaba respirar, ni vivir en paz ni lo permitía ser él mismo. Yo quiero que este lugar se convierta en un lugar de aprendizaje, no de adoctrinamiento ni de opresión. Por eso voy a presentar mi siguiente punto, si es tan amable le invitaría a que se sentara ―le hablé sin mirarlo, pues estaba concentrada en mis papeles y a punto de pasar al siguiente tema.

―No voy a sentarme ―dijo.

Entonces levanté la vista y lo miré, aburrida lo cual hacía que se pusiera más nervioso y enfadado.

―Mi escuela va a cortar toda la relación con usted y su modelo de futura escuela infame sino recibo una carta formal de disculpas en la próxima semana ―dijo creyendo que me estaba amenazando.

―Pues que así sea. ¿Ha terminado?

Sentía las miradas de los miembros de la sala escandalizados, observando la situación como un terrible partido de tenis.

―Sí, he terminado. Sayonara, Udagawa.

Y dicho esto se marchó, sentí como si un peso equivalente a cinco elefantes desapareciera de mis hombros. Pobres elefantes, al menos ellos tienen mucha más dignidad que ese impresentable.

―Si alguien está de acuerdo con las cosas que ha dicho el señor Abe puede marcharse también ―dije, aún mirando con la mirada fija en los papeles, haciendo algunas anotaciones.

―¿Nadie? Perfecto, sigamos. Quería presentarles la idea del cambio de uniformes. Quiero unirme a la iniciativa que ya se está llevando a cabo por algunos institutos pioneros ofreciendo uniformes alternativos, ofreciendo la oportunidad de pantalones para las estudiantes. Me gustaría la aprobación de todos ustedes pero me temo que es algo de vital importancia y se iniciará con o sin su aprovación a la mayor brevedad posible.

Silencio sepulcral otra vez.

―Señorita Aihara, quería decirle que me parece buena idea pero creo que deberíamos ir paso por paso y dejar un tiempo entre un cambio y otro. Demasiados cambios tan drásticos al mismo tiempo podrían generar una mala imagen para la escuela ―explicó una consejera, hablando lentamente y midiendo cada una de sus palabras haciendo pausas excesivas, mirándome con algo de miedo.

―¿Cúando cree usted que será el momento adecuado? ¿No cree que si seguimos esperando el momento concreto éste nunca llegará?

Parpadeó. Dos veces.

Después de eso di por finalizada la reunión y todos marcharon; hice unos últimos apuntes y me dispuse a recoger todas mis cosas para volver a casa. La idea y la sensación de cansacio desaparecían de inmediato al recordar lo que me estaba esperando. Esto era lo correcto, esto era bueno, así es como siempre había imaginado que me gustaría sentirme al saber que vuelvo a casa. Llamé a Yuzu y sentía como la adrenalida en mis venas empezaba a fluir de manera precipitada. Me hacía querer correr hasta ella, me hacía querer saltar y alcanzar las ramas más altos de los árboles que me acompañaban hasta casa. La luz del atardecer se colaba entre sus hojas y estas parecían celebrar el momento conmigo moviéndose con la brisa al igual que los mechones de mi pelo, los cuales no sentí la necesidad de arreglar. Últimamente sentía algo parecido a las agujetas pero cerca de la cara, pero mucho más leve, sobretodo alrededor de mis labios. Será que...

―¿Si? ¿Mei? ¿Qué tal ha ido la reunión, se han portado bien?

―Hola Yuzu. Ha ido bien, más o menos. Han pasado algunas cosas, ahora en cuanto te vea en un rato te podré contar. ¿Tú que estás haciendo?

―¡Aah! ¡Sorpresaa!...

―Creo que huelo el curry desde aquí...

―¡Vaya! ¡Qué poca emoción, Mei! Yo pensaba que estabas ansiosa por probar el delicioso curry especial hecho- ¡con todo el amor y destreza de Yuzucchi!

Ah, de eso me noto los músculos faciales extraños.

―Iría volando si pudiera. Estoy llegando. En unos diez minutos ya estoy ahí.

Y con un tierno "date prisa" se despidió y cortamos la llamada.

Cuando llegué delante de la puerta de casa empecé a buscar las llaves. Las encontré y las miré. Imaginé a Yuzu abriendo la puerta, quería abrazarla. Pero entonces tuve otra idea. Abrí la puerta muy lento y la cerré detrás de mi con el mismo cuidado. Oí algunos sonidos que venían de la cocina. Dejé el bolso en el suelo y me quité los zapatos. Caminé de puntillas hasta la cocina. Oí como Yuzu hablaba para si misma en voz baja. Desde el comedor se podía escuchar el concierto para dos violines en La menor de Vivaldi. ¿Desde cuando le gustaba a Yuzu la música clásica?

―Bueno, Mei no tardará en llegar. Esto ya está.

Vi a Yuzu de espaldas y con el pelo suelto algo despeinado, un estilo que parecía adoptar últimamente y que me encantaba sin saber porqué, con las manos en jarra mirando orgullosa su curry que olía mucho mejor aún de lo que recordaba. Antes de que se diera la vuelta me acerqué lo suficiente para poder abrazarla por detrás, aprovechando una parte del concierto que estaba lleno de instrumentos tocando con un alto volumen, rapidez e intensidad.

―¡AH! ¡Mei! ¡Por dios, que susto me has dado! ―se quejó de manera adorable, pero rápidamente su cuerpo se relajó y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

Por fin, tranquilidad. Paz. Nos abrazamos así durante unos instantes. El disco terminó.

―Huele de maravilla ―dije, con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

―Hola ―rió―. ¿El curry o yo?

Acerqué mi nariz a su cuello, provocándole cosquillas. Inspiré.

―Las dos cosas, pero diferente. Tú más, claro ―le susurré, besando el mismo punto donde había olido su perfume.

Nos separamos y me besó en los labios. Una vez. No era suficiente. Dos veces. Otra más.

Entonces me agarró de la mano y me llevó hasta la silla del comedor.

―Ponte cómoda. Cómo si estuvieras en tu casa ―me dijo, y soltó una carcajada.

―Muy amable ―empezando a acostumbrarme a su sentido del humor.

El curry estaba delicioso, notaba sus especias, un poco de miel y el sabor de la manzana en la salsa. Los vegetales estaban cortados y cocidos cada uno a la perfección, y el arroz estaba en su punto. Yuzu se había superado a si misma. Me miró mientras empecé a comer. Solo me miraba con una sonrisa amplia y llena de expectación.

―¿Qué tal? ―preguntó, nerviosa.

―Está muy bueno, Yuzu. Eres una gran cocinera ―dije, llevándome a la boca otra cucharada de aquella nueva ambrosía.

Al levantar la vista de mi plato, Yuzu tenía la cara completamente roja, como si hubiera comido un curry mucho más picante que ese. Su expresión era algo tensa pero me provocó ganas de reír.

―¿Estás bien? ―le pregunté, dejando la cuchara en el plato.

―S-¡sí! Gr-gracias por decirme que soy buena cocinera.

La miré durante un instante.

―Mei, tengo hambre pero no puedo comer ―dijo bajando la mirada.

―¿Por qué? ¿No te encuentras bien? ―me preocupé, de repente.

―No es eso. Solo que te veo y... estoy muy nerviosa como si fuera el primer día que te veo en años ―explicó, con la voz y la mirada más sinceras que había visto nunca. Me dejó sin palabras.

Esta chica abría cada vez más mi corazón. Cada hora con ella me acercaba más a una verdad que se escondía dentro de mi.

―Me da la sensación de que últimamente hablo de lo mismo en cada momento pero cada vez aparecen ideas y sentimientos nuevos, más profundos. ¿No crees? ―dijo con una sonrisa, ladeando la cabeza y entornando ligeramente sus ojos. Con esa sonrisa. Con esa luz que siempre había estado buscando sin saber.

Al no encontrar palabras me levanté, y su mirada me siguió hasta que crucé al otro lado de la mesa para alcanzarla. Ella seguía sentada.

―¿Mei?

Cogí su cara con mis dos manos y la acerqué hasta que mis labios encontraron los suyos, y sentí como pronunciaba mi nombre entre besos. Sin dejar de besarme se levantó. Me agarró por la cintura y me llevó caminando en pequeños imperfectos pasos hasta mi silla.

―Me encantas, Yuzu ―le dije justo antes de que me sentara.

Me dio un último beso.

―¿Ahora ya puedes comer? ―le pregunté.

―Creo que ahora sí ―dijo, levantando una ceja de manera tentadora y divertida, volviendo a su silla.

Ambas suspiramos intentando relajar nuestros cuerpos que rápidamente se encendían, y nos resignamos a comer el curry y a hablar como personas normales. ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Qué tontería es esa de "normal"?

―Hoy he tenido una reunión un poco dramática ―empecé a explicar.

―Me encanta el drama, ¡Cuéntame!

―Pues uno de los consejeros, el director de la Insituto Abe, ha dejado la sala en media reunión. Hemos discutido. Así mejor, no tendré que volverle a ver la cara de arrogante que tenía.

―Wow, Mei. No conocía esa faceta tuya. Me gusta ―rio.

Estuvimos hablando de la reunión. Ella siempre me escuchaba con mucho interés, y me hacía muchas preguntas. Era fácil hablar con ella, era algo natural. Ella tenía un talento natural para agradar a la gente, para hacer nuevas amistades, para generar empatía y para sentirla. Quería ser como ella. Pero quizás para eso tendría que esperar hasta alguna vida próxima y reencarnarme cien veces antes de llegar a ser tan sencillamente maravillosa como era ella. Y no, no exagero. Lo pienso tal como lo siento, intento darle palabras a mis sentimientos más profundos y complejos.

―Pues lo de los uniformes me parece una buena idea. Aunque creo que yo en edad de instituto siempre habría decidido llevar falda―explicó con su cabeza apoyada en una mano, con una sonrisa culpable.

―Te quedaba muy bien esa falda ―dije, como quien no quiere la cosa, tomando otra cucharada de curry. Quizá era la primera vez que lo había admitido.

―¡Mei! ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? ―preguntó, riendo nerviosa.

La miré directamente a los ojos.

―Eso que haces...que dices algo sobre mi como si nada. Me dejas desconcertada y se me acelera el corazón ―explicó, sonrojándose.

―Lo siento, no quería-

―No, no es algo malo. Es una de tus maneras de explicar las cosas ―estiró su brazo para acariciar el dorso de mi mano. Cuando noté que iba a retirar el contacto le di la vuelta a mi mano y no la dejé ir.

―¿Sabes qué? Me atraías desde el primer día, Yuzu. Desde que llegaste con toda tu chulería; parecía que te querías apoderar de toda la escuela. Te sentías agusto contigo misma, más que las demás chicas. Y mostrabas tu personalidad sin miedo, desde el principio.

―¿En serio? ¿Desde el principio? Pensaba que solo jugabas conmigo cuando me quitaste el teléfono, como dejando bien claro quien mandaba ahí.

―Bueno, eso también es cierto, en parte. Pero me atraías física y personalmente, incluso antes de conocerte bien ―le expliqué, sintiendo que volvía a ser una adolescente. Recordando el olor, la temperatura del patio de la escuela, la sensación de la ropa de Yuzu contra mi cuerpo, y las formas de su cuerpo debajo ésta.

―Tú a mi también. Recuerdo ir al baño después del momento en el que me quitaste el teléfono. ¿Sabes qué pensé?

―Dime.

―Pensé: "Oh, que bien huele, ¿que champú usará?" Y desde entonces no dejé de pensar en tí ―dijo mientras acariciaba mis dedos, jugando con ellos.

Simplemente la miré, la observé estudiando cada una de sus pestañas, cada una de las tonalidades cambiantes dentro de sus pupilas. Cada milímetro de sus labios, cada mechón de su pelo. Me sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Durante unos minutos hablamos de aquel primer día, con humor, con algo de vergüenza, con nostalgia. Quise preguntarle por sus escritos, sabía que era muy importante para ella. Solo habíamos hablado de mi día, de mi trabajo, pero había ignorado esa parte importante para Yuzu.

―¿Y qué me puedes contar de tus clases? ¿O de tus escritos?

Fue la decisión correcta, obviamente. Porqué su mirada se iluminó.

―¿Te interesa? Bueno, es un poco aburrido, la verdad. Tu trabajo y tus estudios debes ser mucho más interesantes ―dijo, a pesar de lo que había visto en su mirada.

―No, la verdad es que no. Me interesa mucho lo que haces, Yuzu ―le di un ligero apretón a su mano.

―¿Sí? Pues... A ver, a ver, que puedo contarte ―empezó a pensar― tenemos un profesor que nos ha llamado "microbios literarios."

Imitó una voz grave que hablaba muy rápido.

―¿Pero que os habéis creído que sois? Sois unos microbios literarios, no me vengáis con grandezas. Cuando tu libro salga en los más vendidos del New York Times ya vendrás a reclamarme la nota otra vez, muchacho.

Se partió de la risa ella sola, como ella misma diría.

―¿Eso es gracioso? Parece un insulto. ¿Por qué lo dijo?

―Qué va. Solo que ese profesor es bastante estricto con nosotros pero a la vez es muy inspirador. Lo de microbios literarios quiere decir que aún no somos escritores hechos a la perfección, que estamos en proceso de aprendizaje. Lo dijo porque un alumno se quejó por una nota baja que le había puesto en una trabajo creativo.

―Me cuesta creer que sea un profesor amable.

―¿Verdad que sí? Pero siempre lo es. Siempre y cuando no le reclamen notas bajas sin una buena explicación o le digan que las novelas de Pynchon son un tocho infumable. Ese día también se puso furioso.

―¿Has leído a Pynchon? Yo leí 'La subasta del lote 49' hace unos años cuando mi padre me la recomendó ―le pregunté.

―¿EN SERIO? Tengo que presentar un trabajo de ese libro para la semana que viene, Mei ―dijo, emocionada.

Nunca había visto a nadie tan emocionada por un trabajo universitario, de verdad.

―¿Te gustó? ―me preguntó en el mismo tono.

―La verdad es que sí, pero no recuerdo muy bien ahora, solo que mi padre bromeó con que debería de haberme llamado Oedipa para fastidiar a todo el mundo que tuviera que escribir mi nombre. Y que el final―

―¡Ah! No me hagas spoiler, Mei. Voy por donde Oedipa llega al psiquiatra. Cuando lo termine lo comentamos, si quieres. ¿Vale?

Solo pude contener una pequeña risa.

―¿Es spoiler si es un libro publicado hace años? ―le pregunté.

―No estoy segura, pero yo diría que sí. Al menos para mí. ¿Qué opinan? Compartan su opinión en los comentarios aquí debajo de la descripción del vídeo ―dijo con voz de youtuber estándar. Solo pude contener una pequeña risa.

―Y claro, me gustaría comentarla contigo pero deberé leerla otra vez o buscar algún resumen para refrescar la memoria.

Recordaba el final perfectamente mejor que ninguna otra parte de esa novela. Quería decirle a Yuzu como terminaba, pero sería mejor que lo descubriera por si misma.

Yuzu se levantó y volvió a la mesa con dicha novela en las manos, como si sujetara un tesoro. Ya había terminado su curry, antes que yo.

―Mira, te leeré este párrafo mientras te acabas tu plato. Es por donde me he quedado, trata de intentar proteger los sueños y los deseos propios aunque parezcan una locura. ¿Lo recuerdas? Aquí va.

―Adelante, te escucho ―con cada órgano de mi ser, pensé.

―"¡Trátela con amor! (...) ¿Qué otra cosa le queda? Sujétela bien por su minúsculo tentáculo, no permita que los freudianos se la arrebaten con zalamerías ni que los farmacéuticos se la eliminen a fuerza de pócimas." ―Yuzu gesticulaba con un brazo y con el otro sostenía la novela, doblándola con cariño.

―"Sea cual fuere, cuídela con cariño, porque si la perdiese, por ese pequeño detalle sería usted como los demás. Y empezaría a dejar de existir."

Pronunció cada palabra con la pasión y la entonación necesarias. Me quedé impresionada. Era como si fuera otra persona, otra Yuzu. Trataba cada palabra con la misma intención y con el mismo cariño y pasión con los que me había tratado a mi y cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Entonces se quedó parada, calló, pero siguió contemplando la misma página unos segundos. Cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Me miró.

―Mei, aunque haya sido o vaya a seguir siendo una locura, yo quiero proteger la idea de estar contigo. Quiero amarte y proteger la idea de amarte, si me permites. Porque si la perdiera siento que dejaría de existir ―finalizó en un suspiro, con el ceño fruncido mientras se acercaba a mi y me tenía las manos.

Dejé mi plato, aun quedaba un poco de curry y arroz en él. Pero ya no me importaba.

―Y si me permites a mi, Yuzu, quiero que sigas protegiendo esas ideas. Y yo seguiré protegiendo la idea de nuestro futuro juntas.

Me besó en la mejilla y tomó mis manos. Me llevó hasta el sofá y me hizo sentar, con la delicadeza característica que tenían sus manos siempre que estaba cerca de mí.

―Mei, te amo ―dijo en un suspiro, con sus ojos cerrados ―siempre, siempre...

Yo la miré antes de cerrar los míos y entregarme otra vez a ella. Estaba dispuesta a darle todo de mí aquella noche, a aquella persona que tenía entre mis brazos que había encontrado mi alma en la más profunda de las oscuridades. Estaba dispuesta a amarla de todas las maneras posibles, y así demostrarle como mi cuerpo y mi alma estaban unidos gracias a ella. Quería poder hacerla sentir igual que ella hacía conmigo.

―Yo te amo también, desde el primer día.

Y nos fundimos en un beso que hizo parar el tiempo. El tiempo y el espacio dejaron de existir, las constelaciones bajaban de los cielos para observarnos aquella noche. O quizás era Yuzu llevándome hasta lo más alto, donde nadie más había conseguido llevarme ni en mis sueños.

Creo que me estoy repitiendo demasiado pero... no puedo evitarlo.

¿En qué momento de mi vida había empezado yo a merecer un amor con tal pasión, de tal calibre y tal pureza?


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Por fin he encontrado el monento, las ganas y la mmotivación necesarias para escribir la historia que Setsuko me dijo debía usar para presentarme a ese concurso de jóvenes escritores LGTB. Me inscribí y la fecha límite para mandar nuestra obra es en dos días. No he escrito nada, o mejor dicho, no he escrito nada en papel ni en el ordenador. Lo he escrito en mi mente, he hecho miles de notas mentales de las cuales he desechado la mayoría, las he estado estudiando en la parte trasera de mi mente mientras hacía mi vida normal. Más que normal, mi vida maravillosa, mi vida maravillosa con Mei. He estado demasiado ocupada con ella, deleitándome al descubrir poco a poco un nuevo lado de ella que no había conocido nunca con tal claridad.

Ella está esperando poder leer alguno de mis escritos. Quiero escribir esta historia para ella, quiero que sea como un pequeño regalo de boda. Pensé que sería un regalo original de la misma manera que nuestra relación, por así decirlo.

Me encierro en mi habitación llena de cajas, después de haber pasado el día empaquetando todas mis cosas con la ayuda de Harumin. Apenas tengo espacio para pasar y sentarme en mi escritorio. Ya teníamos fecha para la boda y también para la mudanza. En una semana me mudaré con Mei. Habíamos elegido juntas una casa de tamaño perfecto, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, más o menos a medio camino entre el instituto Aihara y mi universidad pero más cerca del instituto porque asumimos que ella seguirá trabajando en él cuando yo ya haya terminado mis estudios universitarios para lo que no me queda mucho.

El tiempo está pasando demasiado rápido, quiero congelar los momentos y mantenerlos por siempre en mi recuerdo. Quiero exprimir cada instante, quiero ser consciente de lo vida que estoy en cada segundo que transcurre.

―Vamos allá. Manos a la obra.

Me senté en la silla y entrelacé mis dedos delante de mi cara mirando el dorso de mis palmas. Tensé los músculos de los brazos y de la espalda estirando mis brazos con mis manos en el aire lo más alto posible. Ladeé la cabeza, primero acercando mi oreja izquierda a mi hombro izquierdo, y después hice lo mismo con el lado derecho. Lo continué haciendo mientras esperaba que el ordenador iniciara sesión.

―Necesito un ordenador nuevo ya... ¿Qué tal un Macbook Air?

Siempre había querido probar los portátiles de Apple. Sin darme cuenta ya había abierto el navegador y pensé en teclear Amazon en la barra de búsqueda pero me frené.

―Yuzu. Concéntrate ―dije cerrando el navegador.

¿Por qué me ha costado tanto ponerme a escribir esta historia si llevo pensándola tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué siento que estoy nerviosa? Sólo es una historia. Pero la verdad es que era la primera vez que me presentaba a un concurso y la primera vez que quería escribir algo para Mei con el propósito de que ella lo leyera. Tenía miedo de no estar a la altura.

―Tú puedes ―me animé, arremangándome la camisa.

Abrí el programa de música para escuchar a mis queridos Imagine Dragons que tanta inspiración me brindaban y abrí el programa Word. Empecé a escribir frenando poquísimas veces, tenía todas las palabras en mi cabeza. Perdí la noción del tiempo.

"Érase una vez hace muchos siglos, en alguna parte del infinito y oscuro universo, un bello planeta azul cuyo océano aislaba y protegía una enorme isla volcánica. En ella vivía una joven y bella sacerdotisa nieta del monje de un gran templo que veneraba a la diosa del Sol creadora de todas las formas de vida, el cuál estaba situado cerca de los montes de Yamato, en medio de un frondoso bosque a unos minutos a pie en las afueras de la ciudad de Imasaki. En ese templo transcurría la vida de aquella joven, quien era profundamente admirada como una de las mejores y más elegantes y bellas sacerdotisas de toda la ciudad. Era portadora de una particular mirada de color morado oscuro y su delicadez en la ceremonia del té, especialmente, y en muchas otras, captibaban a cualquier afortunado que aquellos ojos miraran por más de unos pocos segundos seguidos. Se decía que no solía mantener la mirada fija en nadie mucho tiempo, pues su mirada era un reflejo de su estado de concentración y ella debía concentrarse en todas sus tareas de sacerdotisa. Por las mañanas se levantaba y rezaba en el balcón que tenía una buena vista del amanecer por donde el sol salía entre dos montañas, después preparaba el desayuno para su abuelo y para ella misma, seguidamente empezaba a limpiar el templo mientras su abuelo se preparaba para las ceremonias y las tareas diarias.

Ese templo era el único propósito y la única meta que se le habían presentado en su existencia. Leer, estudiar, escribir sobre los dioses y la creación del universo, además de ayudar en todas las ceremonias y rituales del templo y las celebraciones para los dioses que se celebraban puntualmente fuera de él eran las únicas tareas que se esperaba que ella debía desempeñar. Ella había crecido amando todo lo que se le había enseñado y lo hacía de buena fe, pero después de su adolescencia empezó a sentir el horrible abrazo de la soledad, y un vacío insospechado empezaba a anclarse y expandirse en su pecho. Cada mañana al amanecer miraba al sol y le preguntaba a la diosa madre qué era aquello que anhelaba para poder entenderlo y frenarlo, quería saber cómo debía poner fin a esa oscuridad. La diosa no le dió ninguna respuesta, o quizás ella no supo escuchar bien. Y así con ese vacío siguió hasta un buen día en el que tendría un encuentro que cambiaría su destino.

―Himiko, hoy es posible que tengamos una visita.

―¿De quién, abuelo?

Sólo se refería a él de esa forma cuando estaban solos y tenían conversaciones más o menos casuales.

―¿Recuerdas aquel paquete de fideos de somen que estaba incompleto? ―la joven asintió― Bien, pues escribí una carta al artesano mayor dueño de la tienda de somen de la ciudad explicando la situación y respondió que estaba muy apenado y que mandaría a su hija con algo para compensarnos.

―Es muy amable por su parte. ¿A que hora vendrá?

―No especificó. Pero quería pedirte el favor de atenderla. Yo estaré ocupado preparando la ceremonia nupcial de mañana.

A Himiko no le molestó. Aunque jamás lo admitiría, siempre le hacía ilusión recibir alguna visita de alguien del mundo exterior.

Poco después de la hora de la comida escuchó unos pasos que parecían caminar ligeros en la arena, sonidos que provenían del patio de la entrada principal.

―¡Buenas tardes! Disculpen, traigo un paquete de somen de parte de mi padre.

La voz habló en un tono más alto del esperado en el interior de un templo. Himiko se preguntó si aquella muchacha había pisado el templo en alguna otra ocasión que no fuera los festivales de verano.

Himiko se asomó desde la puerta de sus aposentos para ver la figura que esperaba en el patio. Salió a recibirla, algo molesta por su elevado tono de voz.

―Buenas tardes, sea bienvenida ―dijo Himiko con un tono calmado.

―Soy Murano Kazane, hija del artesano de somen Murano Yusho ―se presentó la joven con un tono animado y quizás algo impropio de personas que visitaban un templo.

―Yamano Himiko, nieta del monje del templo de la diosa Amaterasu.

Himiko sintió como la joven la observó por unos instantes con una expresión que no pudo interpretar bien. Creyó que debían tener más o menos la misma edad pero aquella muchacha parecía algo más joven que ella quizás por sus manerismos y su tono alegre.

―Ah, lo siento. Mi padre me mandó para que os entregara este paquete. Esta muy arrepentido y os pide disculpas. Promete que no volverá a pasar.

Himiko bajó por las escaleras de madera hasta alcanzar a la joven y recibir con dos manos el paquete que le era entregado de la misma manera.

―Muchas gracias. Por el paquete y por haber venido a entregarlo personalmente.

―De nada. Ya no os molesto más, debo marchar. ¡Disfruten del somen de Murano! ―hizo una reverencia y se dió la vuelta.

A Himiko dejó de molestarle el tono algo acelerado y con fluctuaciones poco elegantes de aquella chica.

―¿Ha venido desde muy lejos? ¿Caminando, quizá? Tengo entendido que el taller artesanal de somen Murano está en la otra punta de la ciudad. Además, con este calor...

Kazane volvió a darse la vuelta para ver a Himiko de frente y le sonrió de manera algo penosa.

―La verdad es que sí. He venido andando. Aunque hoy hace un poco de aire fresco en comparación con otros días. O será la brisa de este bosque...

Himiko entendió que estaba cansada y le ofreció té.

―Oh gracias, pero no quisiera molestarla más...

―Pase, no se preocupe, no me molesta en absoluto. Le prepararé un té.

La joven sacerdotisa sentía que su cuerpo estaba muy ligero, quizá había surtido efecto dormir más tiempo de lo normal la noche anterior. Guió a su invitada hasta la sala de la ceremonia del té y le ofreció un abanico de papel.

Himiko se preguntó cuantas veces en su vida había preparado té, y para cuantas personas, y en que momento empezó a hacerlo. No podía responder exactamente a ninguna de aquellas preguntas. Se preguntó si alguna vez había preparado té para dos, para ella y para alguien que no fuera su abuelo. Normalmente preparaba té para grupos más grandes.

Una vez preparados los ingredientes los llevó a la sala y le hizo una versión más corta de la ceremonia del té. Kazane la observó atentamente, totalmente asombrada por los movimientos circulares perfectos de los vasos de té en la mano de la sacerdotisa. Alguien preparando algo con tal delicadeza y dedicación era digno de ser admirado. A Kazane le recordó a su padre enseñándole los trucos y las normas de la fabricación del somen.

―Es usted fascinante.

Himiko nunca había oído eso antes. Le cortó la concentración y derramó una gota de té fuera del vaso. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? Sintió algo parecido al terror al pensar que aquella chica podría explicarle a alguien que su ceremonia del té había tenido tal catastrófico error.

―Disculpe, derramé su té ―dijo intentando camuflar sus emociones sin poder mirarla directamente, haciendo una reverencia hacia Kazane―siento por no poder darle la razón.

―Solo ha sido una gota, nada grave ―por el rabillo del ojo podía comprovar que su invitada estaba, de hecho, sonriendo.

Levantó la vista para descubrir si aquella sonrisa tenía alguna malicia, pero se sorprendió al no ver ninguna. Comparó la sonrisa de aquella chica con las dos veces en su vida que había derramado una gota de té; frente a su abuelo haciendo la ceremonia por primera vez en su niñez y en su adolescencia delante de unos invitados. Ninguno de ellos había sonreído de esa manera.

―Ha sido culpa mía, yo la he distraído ―Himiko no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo―. Pero es que me ha recordado a mi padre cada vez que me enseñaba algo nuevo sobre la preparación de los fideos. Él le pone todo su empeño y cariño para hacerlos y yo quiero llegar a hacerlos tan perfectos como él los hace.

Himiko limpió la gota de té del tatami y seguidamente se retiró retrocediendo unos pasos más atrás caminando de rodillas sin darle la espalda a su invitada de una manera gracil y sutil.

―Ahora entiendo porque son los fideos favoritos de mi abuelo ―le dijo a Kazane mientras observaba con unas calmadas ansias a que ella probara su té.

El haberlo derramado habría roto la harmonía del acto de la preparación y eso afectaría la experiencia de la persona que lo bebiera, por muy bueno que fuera, aunque su cocción hubiese sido perfecta. O al menos eso había aprendido. Esperó la decepción de la joven artesana de somen pero ésta volvió a sorprenderla.

―¡Está delicioso! ¡Es el mejor té que he probado nunca! ―dijo al haber dado tan solo un sorbo.

Himiko llegó a la conclusión que aquella muchacha estaba loca, pero sabía que no era algo bueno pensar así de los demás.

―Gracias por ser tan amable pero...

―Lo digo honestamente, me encanta. Gracias. ¿De dónde provienen estas hojas?

―Son de un pequeño jardín privado que tenemos detrás del templo. Yo misma las recojo.

Himiko estaba demasiado cómoda hablando con esa chica. La conversación fluía de una manera muy natural a la que la sacerdotisa no estaba acostumbrada.

―Ya veo. Tiene suerte, entonces. A mí me gustaría poder beber este té todos los días ―dijo sonriendo otra vez.

Nunca había conocido a nadie que sonriera tanto, y mucho menos en tan poco tiempo. Y además, nunca había conocido a nadie que hubiera disfrutado tan abiertamente de su té.

Finalmente, Kazane le agradeció el té y marchó. Ya se acercaba la hora de cenar.

Himiko la vió marchar, su figura empequeñeciéndose poco a poco a través del túnel de árboles que atravesaba el bosque hasta la entrada del templo. Aquella tarde había transcurrido tan rápido que no había preparado la cena aún, lo cuál le costó una reprimenda de su abuelo.

―¿Cómo es posible que te hayas olvidado de preparar la cena? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

―Atendiendo a la hija del artesano de Murano Somen, abuelo ―dijo con la cabeza baja.

―¿Toda la tarde?

No hubo respuesta.

Empezó a preparar la cena y pensó si alguna vez volvería a ver a la ruidosa y sonriente Murano Kazane."

―¿Yuzucchi que querrás comer mañana? ―le gritó su compañera desde el otro de lado de la puerta cerrada de su habitación.

Dio un respingo en su silla.

―Joder que susto... ―dijo para sí misma― Me apetece somen. ¿Vas a comprar? ―le gritó para responderle.

Entonces Harumin abrió la puerta.

―¿Somen? ¿A que viene ese antojo? No tenemos, pero ya voy a comprar.

―¡Gracias! Bueno, voy a seguir escribiendo ―dije.

―¡Ah! Qué bien, por fin has empezado a escribirla. Ya me contarás de que trata.

Cerró la puerta otra vez, Yuzu pudo volver a su mundo ficticio una vez más.

"Pasaron semanas desde la visita de la heredera de Murano Somen al templo, y Himiko aún seguía recordando aquella amable y sincera sonrisa que había perdonado su estúpido fallo en la ceremonia del té como nadie antes. Se habían terminado el paquete de somen extra fino que Kazane había traído personalmente, y Himiko le preguntó a su abuelo porque no había pedido otro aún.

―He comido demasiado somen últimamente, no me apetece comer durante un tiempo.

―A mi me gustaría comer somen, abuelo.

―Tenemos una buena reserva de comida. De momento no hace falta.

Himiko intentó explicarse a sí misma la emoción que la conversación con su abuelo le hizo sentir. Era algo parecido a la decepción.

Pasaron más días. Días de verano muy tranquilos, demasiado tranquilos sin nada que hacer a parte de las rutinas comunes. Ninguna ceremonia especial, ningún festival, ningún funeral. Himiko pasaba aquellos días leyendo algunos de los tankas de Murasaki Shikibu que su abuelo le había prohibido años atrás. Nunca entendió bien el porqué. Aquello era lo único que Himiko hacía que se salía de las normas prestablecidas.

"Vagamente perturbador:  
¿Existió o no existió?  
La gloria de la mañana  
abriéndose amortiguada  
en el cielo previo al amanecer"

Los poemas parecían ser nuevos, aunque los había leído miles de veces.

"Congelado  
de hielo y escarcha  
mi pincel de escribir  
no puede expresar  
lo inexpresable"

Aquel poema le provocaban una sensación parecida a la que había sentido cuando había derramado accidentalmente una gota del té de Kazane; lo inexpresable. La joven artesana seguía apareciendo de vez en cuando en sus recuerdos. No podía olvidar las palabras de aquel día. "Eres fascinante." Himiko quería entender el significado de aquellas palabras. ¿Era su manera de natural de hablar con los demás?

"No sabiendo  
Dónde ponerme  
Ni qué hacer,  
Continúo existiendo  
A pesar del desánimo"

Encontró el poema que expresaba como se había sentido aquellos últimos días, o quizás como se había sentido siempre. La idea de estar perdiendo el tiempo esperando la llegada de lo desconocido la inundó por completo. Quizás por esa razón el abuelo le había prohibido la lectura de todo tipo de poesía, con los textos sagrados nunca había sentido tales emociones.

Llegó el final del verano, las noches empezaban a ser algo más frescas. El monje se dirigió a ella.

―Himiko, hoy tendrás que recibir otro paquete de somen. Casi ha terminado el verano y llevo semanas sin comer esos deliciosos fideos.

La joven esperó ésta vez sentada en el porche frontal que daba al patio principal. Se preguntó si vendría Kazane como la última vez. Quería prepararle otro té sin derrarmar ni una gota, a la perfección, como siempre hacía. Escuchó unos pasos y levantó la vista para comprovar que efectivamente no era la hija del artesano, sino el mismo chico repartidor que había traído los paquetes en veces anteriores.

Y así fue, otras dos veces. Habían pasado meses desde que ambas chicas se habían visto. Himiko decidió escribir una carta para Kazane. Pero, ¿qué quería decirle? ¿Qué tipo de respuesta recibiría? Pasó varias tardes trabajando en su carta, escribió tres versiones y finalmente se quedó con la última. En la carta simplemente daba las gracias a la familia Murano por su excelente servicio y invitó a Kazane a tomar el té en el templo otra vez asegurándole que aquella vez iba a ser perfecto, sin ningún fallo.

Cuando el repartidor volvió otra vez le dio su carta y después de eso siguió esperando.

Una mañana, a los pocos días después de haber entregado la carta, estaba limpiando el porche cuando su abuelo se acercó y le dijo que habían recibido una carta de Murano.

―¿Por qué le escribiste una carta? Imagino que quieres que sea tu amiga. Pero, Himiko, sois de mundos distintos. Tu mundo está aquí y...

―Simplemente quería disculparme por fallar en la ceremonia del té, es todo. No necesito ninguna amiga. Sé muy bien lo que usted me ha enseñado.

Himiko quiso creer sus propias palabras pero no pudo.

―Está bien. Pues debes hacer una ceremonia del té perfecta. Ella vendrá mañana ―le dijo, dándole la carta.

"En nombre de mi padre Murano Yusho, le agradecemos sus amables palabras. Seguiremos trabajando para ofrecerle nuestros mejores productos y servicios para procurar tenerles siempre satisfechos como a nuestros clientes predilectos. Acepto la invitación de la ceremonia del té por parte de la sacerdotisa Himiko. Deberé presentarme en mi tarde libre en dos días. Espero que sea de vuestra conveniencia.

Murano Kazane"

La letra de la joven era algo irregular, y tenía algunos fallos que había tachado. Otros fallos estaban intactos, lo cual parecía indicar su quizás desconocimiento de algunos de los carácteres kanji más complicados. Al fin y al cabo era una artesana, no era una sacerdotisa erudita. Pero Himiko no la juzgó sino que le pareció algo entrañable y que aquella letra simbolizaba perfectamente el carácter de Kazane.

Guardó la carta en el fondo del pequeño cajón de debajo de su escritorio junto con sus poesías de Murasaki Shikibu.

Aquella noche la pasó practicando todos los pasos de la ceremonia del té, especialmente en el momento en el que había fallado. Durmió unas pocas horas y soñó que lo hacía a la perfección delante de Kazane, y que ella se alegraba aún más que la otra vez.

Llegó el momento en el que Murano Kazane la visitó. Sintió que había pasado casi un año. Y en realidad no estaba muy equivocada.

―Buenas tardes. Sigue tan elegante como la última vez ―oyó decir a una voz.

Levantó la vista para ver a aquella figura que tan solo con haber llegado al templo le provocaba una sensación de libertad. La presencia de Kazane era como un soplo de aire fresco.

Su comentario le sacó una sonrisa a la sacerdotisa.

"Sigue tan directa como siempre," quería decir, pero realmente solo la había visto una vez, aunque sentía que la conocía mucho más.

―Bienvenida otra vez. Gracias por aceptar mi invitación. No estaba segura si usted tendría tiempo libre para visitarme.

Kazane subió las escaleras de madera para poder tener un mejor contacto visual con Himiko.

―¿Para tomar el mejor té de todo Imasaki? ¡Por supuesto! Puede dejar de llamarme de usted.

―Usted también. Ah vaya.

Himiko rió.

―No lo uso con nadie, normalmente ―dijo Himiko algo avergonzada.

―No hay problema, te entiendo.

La sensación de cercanía cada vez era más profunda. Himiko pensó que Kazane debía tener muchos amigos. Sintió algo de envidia, pero lo descartó rápidamente.

Esa vez la ceremonia del té fue perfecta. Himiko no derramó ni una gota, como tenía que ser. Pero Kazane reaccionó de la misma manera que la vez anterior. Para ella el té estaba igual de bueno sin importarle la perfección de la ceremonia. "Qué chica tan extraña..." pensó Himiko.

Kazane esta vez le contó que el negocio de su padre cada vez iba expandiéndose más, y que incluso se decía que el emperador había probado los fideos de somen Murano, pero que su padre no creería la leyenda hasta que no recibiera una carta oficial con el sello de la familia imperial haciéndole un pedido.

―Eso sería maravilloso ―le contestó Himiko.

―Sí, lo sería. Y bueno ya basta de trabajo. Hoy es mi tarde libre. ¿A qué te dedicas tú en tu tiempo libre?

Himiko estaba visiblemente avergonzada pensando que tenía que hablarle de tú.

―Ah, perdona si soy muy directa... Pensaba que para forjar una amistad hace falta hablar de una manera más cálida. Pero entiendo si te sientes extraña.

―No, en absoluto. Solo que nadie me lo había planteado de esta manera antes. Me gusta la manera en la que piensas.

Entonces Himiko le contó que le gustaba leer y le gustaba escribir pero que sus poesías no eran ni mucho menos comparables con las poesías de Murasaki. Kazane estaba visiblemente emocionada y le pidió que le dejara leer alguna algún día. La hora de la cena llegó otra vez demasiado temprano. Se despidió de Kazane y entonces deseó que las tardes fueran más largas, y que los vasos de té se vaciaran más despacio y que el tiempo pasado con alguien pudiera preservarse de la misma manera que podían preservarse las emociones en papel."

Exhalé profundamente separando la vista de la pantalla que llevaba observando fijamente durante horas. Oí la vibración del teléfono y al ver la pantalla leí el nombre de Mei.

―Yuzu, ¿estás bien? Te he llamado dos veces ―no sonaba molesta en absoluto, solo un poco preocupada.

―Sí, perdona. Estaba escribiendo. No debo haber escuchado el móvil. ¿Cómo va la mudanza con Udagawa? ¿Necesitáis más ayuda?

―No, gracias. Él ya se ha llevado todas sus cosas a su nuevo piso. Todo lo mío está en casa ya empaquetado. ¿Cenamos juntas? Podemos ir a ese restaurante italiano que te gusta tanto.

―¡Ay sí qué bien! Tengo ganas de comerme una pizzaaa... Y quiero enseñarte cosas que he visto para la boda, a ver si te gustan.

Mei rió al escucharla.

Una vez llegamos al restaurante yo no tenía que mirar la carta. Siempre pido lo mismo.

―¿Nunca te cansas de la pizza margarita, Yuzu?

―Sabes que no ―y sonriendo le pasé el menú para que lo mirara ella sola.

Pedimos y mientras esperábamos nuestros platos le enseñé los links de pasteles de boda y de decoración con flores que había visto en internet.

―¿No te parece precioso? Me parece tan perfecto que me daría pena comérmelo... pero seguro que está rico.

Mei observó con atención. Sujeto el móvil y sus dedos rozaron los míos. Los acarició un poco, creo que a propósito. Mei daba pequeños pero grandes pasos.

―Es muy bonito pero, ¿no es un poco grande? ¿A cuánta gente vamos a invitar? ―me preguntó.

―Hmmm, vamos a ver. A papá y a mamá, a Harumin, a mis amigos de la universidad, y quizás podemos invitar a las antiguas amigas del colegio y a Matsuri, Himeko y las demás, si quieres. ¿Hay alguien más que quieras invitar? ¿Sería raro invitar a Udagawa?

―Él se ha portado muy bien conmigo, de hecho hoy le he hablado de esto mismo y me dijo que estaría encantado de venir ―explicó ― también me gustaría que mi abuelo pudiera venir pero... no se si su estado mejorará, y aunque eso pasará tampoco creo que el quisiera venir.

―Qué bien. Me alegra tanto que hayáis terminado bien... Y yo también desearía que tu abuelo pudiera asistir a la boda ―le contesté.

―Sí, a mi también me alegra. Y...

Se puso un poco roja.

―¿Sí? ―sonreí como una tonta de oreja a oreja.

―Me alegra aún más estar aquí contigo.

Guardé mi teléfono y puse mi mano encima de la mesa, cerca de su mano, esperando que ella entendiera mi gesto y aceptara otra pequeña muestra de cariño en público. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y no los separó ni siquiera cuando nos trajeron los platos. Incluso yo sentí un poco de vergüenza, y sé que Mei seguramente también. Pero no estábamos haciendo nada malo. Estrechó y acarició el dorso de mi mano antes de dejarla ir para empezar a comer.

―Itadakimasu ―dijo juntando las manos formalmente y con un suave tono de voz.

―Itadakimaaaaa-su ―dije yo, preparada para comerme la mejor pizza de la ciudad.

Mei comía silenciosamente como chica bien educada que era y yo engullía mi pizza soltando algunos sonidos de puro placer grastronómico.

―¿Qué estabas escribiendo hoy? ―preguntó.

―Ahh, es un secretito. Hehe. ―dije con un pedazo de pizza en la boca ―eb la hibtoria que voy a prebentab al concubbzo.

Mei tenía esa cara que pone ella de falsa indignación, porque sé que en el fondo me quiere tal y como soy, con todas mis imperfecciones.

―¿Qué clase de educación vas a darle a nuestros hijos? ―preguntó, aún hablando con el mismo tono de voz calmado, como si no estuviera diciendo nada del otro mundo.

Siguió comiendo lenta y elegantemente hasta que vio que yo empecé a toser. Ese tipo de escena parecía siempre repetirse conmigo como protagonista.

―¿Estás bien? Bebe agua. Eso te pasa por comer tan rápido... ―dijo fingiendo estar enfadada, pero vi que estaba sonrojada y con una mano se tocó la parte trasera del cuello con las yemas de sus dedos como solía hacer cuando se ponía nerviosa.

Por un momento olvidé mi pizza.

―¿¡Hijos!? ―dije al haberme recuperado, en un tono de voz demasiado elevado.

―Lo he dicho sin pensarlo, me ha salido natural... ―se sonrojó aún más―. Olvídalo, era solo un comentario.

―Mei, ¿quieres tener hijos conmigo? ―dije emocionada, sintiendo que las lágrimas en el interior de mis párpados.

Entonces imaginé una versión pequeñita de Mei y una de mi misma.

―¡Se llamarán Kazane y Himiko!

―¿Eh? ¿Ya tienes nombres pensados? ―dijo atónita.

―Mierda, es un spoiler... ―dije en voz baja.

―No sé porqué pero me gustas hasta cuando comes mal y dices cosas extrañas. Son nombres muy bonitos.

Entonces su teléfono sonó. Respondió y a los pocos segundos vi como su expresión cambiaba totalmente y empalideció.

Colgó, aún con la mirada perdida.

―Yuzu... Mi abuelo ha muerto...


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

A veces el tiempo pasa cruelmente despacio, en especial cuando esperamos algo en concreto. No hace mucho dije exactamente lo contrario sobre el tiempo. Me contradigo, será porque contengo multitudes, como decía Whitman.

Algo como el perdón, quizás, es algo que te mata por dentro si no llega a tiempo. Un perdón de alguien que ya nunca llegará. ¿Qué es el perdón? Una medicina, un placebo en forma de palabras. ¿Realmente elimina el dolor? Me preguntaba por qué algunas personas parecemos ser adictas a lo imposible.

No podía entender todo aquello… No sabía cómo reconfortar a Mei. Ella se marchó. Imaginé que los pasillos del tanatorio olerían limpio, limpísimo, como si intentaran hacernos creer que la muerte no vagaba por sus estancias. Yo volví al apartamento. Escribí. Me puse a escribir porque es lo único que sé hacer. O al menos lo único que creía que sabía hacer: ahora ni siquiera estoy segura de que se me dé bien. Quiero regalarle esta historia, espero que le sirva de algo. Al menos quiero intentarlo. Kazane y Himiko llevan varios días rondándome la cabeza y no me he podido olvidar de ellas; o ellas de mí.

Pasé horas delante de esta pantalla, pero no podía escribir nada. Frase que escribía, frase que borraba. Idea que me venía a la cabeza, idea que era inmediatamente descartada. Parecía que las musas, si es que las había habido, me habían abandonado. Esperaba que el abandono fuera momentáneo porque realmente las necesitaba. Aunque me empeñaba en creer que ya totalmente independiente, fuerte en mi solitud, madura, adulta… Aún estaba bastante lejos de todo aquello; al menos ya empezaba a ser consciente de mis carencias.

Me rasqué los ojos, y mi mano volvió al ratón del ordenador el cual noté que de repente estaba húmedo.

'Es mejor que no vengas, quiero decir… No hace falta', había dicho Mei antes de irse. Y esas palabras me habían herido. Pero era lógico que no quisiera, o que no creyera oportuno que yo tuviera que estar presente en esa situación. Ya era todo muy incómodo, no debía incomodar a la familia más, a Mei. Pero una gran parte de mí, por no decir todo mi interior, quería estar cerca de ella en momentos como aquellos. Intenté no sentirme culpable por ser un estorbo. No es tu culpa, no es tu culpa… Yuzu, no es culpa tuya, me dije mil veces.

Kazane y Himiko vinieron a rescatarme.

"En un día que parecía ser uno como cualquier otro, salió el sol, se levantó por la mañana para rezar, para meditar, intentando huir de los pensamientos obsesivos que la perseguían. Pero Himiko recibió otra carta de Kazane. En ella decía que debía mudarse: el emperador los había contratado como cocineros de su corte imperial. En la carta Kazane parecía visiblemente preocupada por no poder desempeñar las labores que se esperaban de ellos; pero era una oferta que no podían rechazar.

Himiko cerró la carta. La puso dentro de su cajón de poemas de Murasaki, con otra carta de Kazane. Lo hizo tan lento como los pétalos de los cerezos en primavera; cerró el cajón como si fuera la última vez que fuera a hacerlo. Tenía que asistir a su abuelo en una ceremonia de boda ese mismo día, pero quiso olvidarlo por completo, ignoró los preparativos.

Buscó su koto, el instrumento tradicional de trece cuerdas, y aunque no era primavera empezó a tocar la canción que siempre tocaba cuando florecían los cerezos. Aunque representaba el florecer de los cerezos en primavera la melodía de esa canción se le antojaba amarga, dramática, auguraba una separación, una pérdida, el final de un mundo conocido. El punto en el que sus dedos tocaban las cuerdas era el único punto de su existencia en ese instante. 'Me alegró mucho conocerte, me sentí muy afortunada por compartir tu delicioso té y compañía. Esperaré tus poesías con impaciencia, no dudes en escribirme, yo no dudaré en hacerlo', recordaba las palabras de Kazane en la carta. Al principio empezó a tocar suave, con un stacatto rápido, pero con pequeñas pausas, con intervalos que sugerían ausencia, pero que de manera fluida dejaban pasar más notas conforme avanzaba el ritmo, conforme el volumen iba subiendo. Cada vez pinzaba las cuerdas y las golpeaba con más firmeza.

'Escríbeme regularmente, por favor. Aunque creo que no debería pedírtelo, algo en mi me dice que lo harás'. Podía escuchar las palabras escritas en el papel como si la misma voz de Kazane las hubiera pronunciado, como si hubiera sellado su voz en tinta. El ritmo y la velocidad de la melodía habían incrementado de manera intensa.

―¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Ignoró el grito de su abuelo. Siguió tocando, estaba llegando al final de la canción. Su abuelo parecía fascinado a la par que furioso. Creyó oír su voz ordenando que parara. Himiko respiraba profundamente, su pecho se hinchaba y se relajaba con movimientos tan rápidos como los de sus golpes precisos en las cuerdas del koto. Recordó algo más de la carta de Kazane: 'Espero no molestarte con mis observaciones, pero siento que podría hablar contigo indefinidamente. Me gustaría contarte muchas cosas, espero que tu sientas lo mismo'.

―Himiko, ¡ordeno que te detengas!

Sin dejar de tocar se dirigió a él con los ojos cerrados; conocía esa canción de memoria mejor que la palma de su mano.

―Señor, le he preguntado a los dioses sin hallar una respuesta clara. ¿Qué es el amor?

―El amor es lo que une a un hombre adulto y a su esposa, lo que genera una familia. Se inicia y se consolida con la ceremonia que debemos oficiar esta tarde la cual estás ignorando completamente.

―Pero señor, ¿por qué no hemos oficiado nunca ceremonias para unir a una mujer adulta con otra mujer como su esposa?

―Te estás burlando de mí… Te burlas de los dioses y de tu deber hacia ellos y hacia la pareja de esta tarde. Deja de tocar el koto ahora mismo y acompáñame ―le dio la espalda asumiendo que la enajenación de Himiko terminaría de inmediato.

¿Por qué debía detenerse? Si todo estaba llegando a su final, los días comiendo somen, la melodía de su canción, su ilusión, la nueva inspiración para sus poesías, Kazane. Su conexión con el mundo exterior, su conexión con lo más profundo de ella misma. Golpeó las cuerdas con fuerza, sentía todo el vello de su piel erizada, de sus brazos, las yemas de sus dedos le dolían, pero era el dolor más preciso y más concreto, pero también el que menos importaba en aquel momento. Con el último golpe rompió una cuerda. Su abuelo le volvió a gritar, ella no quería escucharlo, dijo algo de la ceremonia que debía preparar.

Himiko cogió el koto con ambas manos, lo elevó por encima de su cabeza, abrió los ojos y miró a su abuelo directa, firme. Estampó el instrumento en el suelo a pocos centímetros de los pies de su abuelo, partiéndolo en dos.

―Te has vuelto completamente loca, ¿quién eres?

―Nunca había sido tanto yo misma, señor ―dijo sin pensar. No pensar a veces estaba bien, saltarse las normas a veces estaba bien.

Observó como los puños apretados de su ahora contrincante temblaban descontroladamente, estirados, tensos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

El golpe que le sobrevino a Himiko, desprevenida, sumida en una nueva furia que acababa de encontrar. Sintió el ángulo afilado de la madera de uno de los postes del patio. Cuando intentó alzar la vista su cabellera azabache le cubría la vista; vio el kimono de su abuelo acercándose hasta ella a través de las cortinas enmarañadas de sus mechones. Sintió los puños arrugando la parte superior de la ropa de su kimono estampado con flores de sakura, su estómago se hizo un nudo. Miró a su abuelo cuando este la levantó del suelo a la fuerza. El hombre alzó su mano, estirada, por encima de su cabeza, y lo estiró hacia atrás, cargándolo de fuerza. Se quedó así. Himiko cerró los ojos. Solo le siguió el silencio. Su mejilla derecha aún ardía de dolor.

―¿Qué habré hecho yo mal para que abandones a los dioses de esta manera?

Himiko abrió los ojos. La mano de su abuelo seguía en la misma posición. Alternó su mirada entre la palma de la mano y los ojos furiosos de su abuelo. Su energía en esos momentos le recordaba a la música de los tambores de guerra. Ella era un koto roto, él era un taiko gigante que parecía anunciar el inicio o quizá el final de una eterna batalla.

―Fueron ellos que me abandonaron, cada mañana busco a Amaterasu para que me guíe.

―¿Estás diciendo que la diosa te ha llevado a desobedecer de esta manera? ―preguntó, impacientándose cada vez más.

El agarre en su ropa era cada vez más fuerte. Himiko tensaba los músculos de su cuello, retrayéndolo, intentando alejarse del aliento amenazante de la única referencia que tenía en el mundo hasta hacía poco.

―Ella me ha dicho que debo irme de aquí, ella está en todas partes, mi encierro ha servido hasta ahora pero no me servirá en el futuro. Mi camino es diferente al de usted. De hoy en adelante no podré seguir viviendo en este pequeño paraíso que está cada día más vacío para mí, señor.

Soltó el agarre y la dejó caer. Himiko ahogó un grito, esperando sentir la palma de su abuelo en su mejilla y la dura madera en la otra mejilla, una vez más. Él simplemente le dio la espalda otra vez y dijo en un suspiro, sin fuerzas:

―Márchate.


	20. ANUNCIO

Próximamente colgaré el último capítulo de Grandes Esperanzas. En un futuro puede ser que lo retire en su mayor parte y deje solo algunos de los primeros capítulos, lo modifique para poder publicarlo. Pero eso aún no es seguro, lo que sí es seguro es lo siguiente.

Estoy preparando relatos cortos y relatos más largos para ponerlos a la venta on-line. Abriré una cuenta de donde se podrán hacer peticiones de relatos: del tema y género que queráis, con los personajes que queráis y con diferentes modos de participar dependiendo de la longitud que pidáis.

En cuanto tenga la cuenta os lo haré saber, de momento podéis seguirme en Twitter

ExisteLesbiana Narrativa y existencia lesbiana.


End file.
